La Ciudad Eterna
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Roma dobla la última camisa que le queda por guardar en la maleta mientras habla animadamente con Veneciano, sentando en la cama, sobre los últimos chismorreos que les han llegado, dando y pidiendo opinión sobre si se lleva tal o cual prenda. Hace diez minutos que Alemania ha ido a buscarles para advertirles que debían irse YA al aeropuerto en coche o iban a perder el vuelo a Roma
1. Chapter 1

Himaruya

* * *

Roma dobla la última camisa que le queda por guardar en la maleta mientras habla animadamente con Veneciano, sentando en la cama, sobre los últimos chismorreos que les han llegado, dando y pidiendo opinión sobre si se lleva tal o cual prenda, ambos hacen mucho ruido riéndose con fuerza.

Hace diez minutos que Alemania ha ido a buscarles para advertirles que debían irse YA al aeropuerto en coche o iban a perder el vuelo a Roma que sale esa misma tarde. Ahí siguen los dos, apalancadísimos como si nada mientras los dos huelepedos pasean histéricos en el salón mirando el reloj cada medio minuto por turnos.

— _Italieeeeen._

—Sí, sólo con el delantal, a mí me lo dijo Romano —comenta Veneciano, entrando al salón delante de Roma, que trae la bolsa grande de cuero marrón colgada del hombro.

—Ya sabes que Romanito se pone nervioso cuando habla conmigo, pero _Hispaniae_ me contó sobre eso —asiente riéndose.

—No es tarde... ¡Es TARDE! —hace notar Alemania, interrumpiéndoles y acercándose a Roma para quitarle la bolsa de cuero, fruto de décadas de entrenamiento en latinos y austriacos debiluchos.

—Oh, gracias, guapo —le guiña el ojo al alemán cuando se la quita—. Ya estamos nosotros, ¿a que sí? —busca el apoyo de su nieto.

—Y hace mucho que debimos salir, que nos deja el avión... —comenta Germania, que en el fondo de su corazón no estaría tan enfadado de que los dejara—. ¿Están seguros de que no podemos ir en coche?

—No empieces otra vez... ¿ya te has despedido de tus hijos? —pregunta Roma mientras Veneciano se va con Alemania.

— _Ja_ , le dije adiós a _Preussen_. _Österreich_ no sé dónde está.

— _Prusiae! Austriae!_ —les llama Roma. Germania pone los ojos en blanco.

—Déjales, ya les veré a la vuelta.

— _Il signiore_ debe estar en Berna, ya te conté del desayuno —comenta Italia mientras Prusia entra.

—¡Ah! Lo de _Suissara, sic_ —sonríe de ladito—. Todo en esta casa pasa demasiado temprano para que una persona normal pueda verlo —hace un mohín y se vuelve a Prusia, abriendo los brazos—. Muchacho...

El albino se sonroja un poco y vacila. Parpadea mirando a su padre.

—Te quedas a cargo de la casa —indica Germania para Prusia, fuerza de la costumbre.

— _Was?_ —vacila y Roma aprovecha para abrazarle y darle un beso en los labios como se lo da a sus hijos. Germania aprieta los ojos.

—Me llevo a tu padre de vacaciones. Despídenos de tus hermanos, pero no les molestes demasiado —se ríe dándole unas palmaditas a la espalda aun teniéndole abrazado.

El cerebro de Prusia está en encefalograma plano desde el beso, sólo oyendo como piiii y el sonido de un trombón de varas para la voz del romano, cual maestra de la serie de dibujos Peanuts. El moreno le suelta y se va tras Alemania e Italia no sin despeinarle afectuosamente.

— _Vater_... Ehm... Hay que irnos ya —murmura Alemania fulminando a Prusia porque se ha llevado un beso.

—Vamos pues, deja de traumatizar a mis hijos —protesta Germania al verle la cara a Prusia, fulminando a Roma y empujándole con una mano en la espalda.

El romano se ríe, dejándose mientras Veneciano vuelve a contarle el chisme ahora de algo que le dijo Bélgica a Romano al estilo "y él le dijo, pues no puede ser y ella le dijo, pues créetelo, y él, pues ni creas que te creo, y ella, pues eres un _stronzo_ porque así es y él, tú a mí no me llamas _stronzo_ , y ella..." que sólo otro latino sería capaz de seguir... algunos piensan que tienen un idioma propio. Sí, lo tienen, se llama ITALIANO y es más a base de los incomprensibles gestos y diferentes tonos de voz que de las palabras en sí.

Y así se pasan toooodo el camino hasta el aeropuerto. Así y con Germania sufriendo un poco y preguntándole a Alemania exactamente cuántos aviones se han caído en toda la historia de la aviación hasta que llegan a las cintas de facturación de Alitalia que... deben ser un DESASTRE. Como todo Italia

No es un desastre... pero no es Lufthansa, si no que las cosas funcionan a la italiana, es decir, a último momento deprisa y corriendo, en plan pachanguero, con más cara que espalda y más trapicheos que legalidades... pero funcionan. De igual manera hacen rechinar los dientes a Germania y a Alemania a la vez.

El problema es que hay que explicarle a Roma que tiene que darles su equipaje para que lo monten al avión ellos, porque no puede llevarlo él y no hace falta que se ligue al personal de tierra para asegurarse de que no le van a robar nada. Igual las chicas el personal de tierra están especialmente risitas, como siempre con él, pensando que es muy mono con eso de estar preocupado, que seguramente está bromeando para ligarlas.

Y claro esta... Si Roma no quiere darle su equipaje a una italianas por más guapas que estén... Lo que es Germania... Al final, por algún motivo, Roma acaba explicándoles cómo es que las alas del avión cortan el aire para no ofrecer resistencia, aprovecha para saber el nombre de las tres cuando le piden su documentación y al final les meten en primera, vete tú a saber por qué.

Para indignación de Alemania que nunca entiende cómo demonios consiguen los italianos que las cosas vayan así. Veneciano le sonríe a su abuelo tan feliz y orgulloso cuando por fin les han dado los billetes, explicándole cómo funciona la seguridad aeroportuaria y lo que tiene que hacer con ellos una vez dentro.

Germania sigue sin estar para nada convencido, un poco renuente a la parte que explica Italia en la que hay que quitarse los zapatos y dejar que les esculquen... Ahí es cuando Alemania cae en la cuenta y suspicazmente les pregunta a ambos si traen algún arma.

Roma niega y tras algunas instrucciones cortas sobre el teléfono y cómo apagarlo y encenderlo en el vuelo, se abrazan y besan como si no fueran a verse nunca más a modo de despedida. A Roma hasta se le humedecen un poco los ojos. Germania se ve obligado a entregar su puñalito cuando Alemania se lo encuentra en el abrazo.

Veneciano y Roma se separan al final y se giran cada uno al alemán del otro para abrazarles. Ahí tienes tu beso, Alemania. Bien... Le perdemos de ese momento a que deja de verles en la puerta de embarque.

Roma se va con Germania del brazo, acercándose con él para hacer cola en los arcos detectores, una vez han mostrado sus billetes. El sajón gruñe un poco aún, un poco renuente a formarse y sinceramente bastante ofuscado con tanto ruido y tanta gente.

—No entiendo que son estas cosas... —protesta notando que los arcos hacen pitidos y diversos sonidos, tienen luces además.

—A mí me han dicho que sirven para ver desnuda a la gente que pasa por debajo. ¿Ves? —los señala al frente de todo en la fila—. Por eso van uno a uno y si les gustas entonces te paran y te tocan.

Germania se sonroja.

— _WAS?_ —pregunta levantando las cejas y deteniéndose de dar los pequeños pasitos que dan al frente en la fila.

—En realidad no me molestaría nada este trabajo...

—¡Yo no voy a pasar por ahí a que me vean desnudo! —chilla al notar además que hay mujeres y no sólo hombres.

—Pero no hay más remedio —le mira desconsolado.

—Yo creo que aún podríamos ir por tierra —intenta convencerle por vez cien mil.

—No vamos a ir por tierra porque entonces tiene que llevarnos tu hijo y entonces no podemos ir solos.

—Pues solos, solos no vamos —murmura viendo a todo el mundo a su alrededor, pero dando un pasito al frente de nuevo, sonrojándose un poco.

—Claro que vamos solos, no conozco a nadie de estas personas, así que no nos van a decir nada de lo que hacemos o no.

—No podemos matar a nadie, eso me lo ha advertido _Deutschland_ varias veces.

Se ríe, porque aun así, Germania siempre ha sido más bárbaro que Roma, que YA LO SABE.

—¿Crees que _Rom_ se parezca en algo a lo que... recordamos? Porque mi casa... —mira a si alrededor—, aún me parece un poco...

—He visto algunas fotos y tiene muchas cosas de las que yo hice aun —asiente cuando casi ya les toca—. Ahora en serio, relájate o van a tocarte, hacen esto por la presión en la cabina, para que no te excites, porque podría explotarte.

— _Was?!_ —Germania PALIDECE, poniéndose una mano en las regiones vitales y Roma se muere de la risa —. _Nein, nein_... ¡¿Cómo que explotarme?! —insiste.

—Es por el cambio de presión, a medida que el avión sube, la presión baja y hace efecto de succión como si le diera un beso, ¿sabes? —sigue, riéndose—. Normalmente es seguro, pero si te excitas tu presión sanguínea sube y además la del aire, puede que explote.

—¡Yo NO voy a subirme! —sentencia justo cuando les toca sin moverse para pasar por el arco.

—No se preocupen, sólo tiene un poco de pánico —explica Roma a los hombres que hay por ahí mientras deja las cosas en la bandeja como ha visto hacer a todos.

—¡No tengo pánico! —protesta entre dientes sin moverse—. Pero no voy a... Cómo vas a subirte ahí a ver si te... Explota.

—No me va a explotar nada, tengo perfecto autocontrol —se ríe pasando por el arco.

Que pita...

—Claro... Desde luego —protesta Germania entre dientes. Roma sonríe y se va con el hombre para que le cachee... todo sonrojado, le quita un puñal, un cuchillo de cocina y una navaja Suiza, mientras una señora le protesta a Germania que haga el favor de pasar que está haciendo cola.

El sajón se niega unos instantes más, pero la mujer parece ser austriaca por la mirada que le está echando... Así que procede a ponerse una mano en las regiones vitales y sin sacarse nada de los bolsillos pasa por el arco, sonrojadísimo.

Mientras el hombre que está cacheando a Roma se recrea, sonrojado, pero es por la seguridad del aeropuerto porque blablabla mientras el romano hace bromas sobre lo contenta que debe tener a su mujer si le hace esas cosas.

A Germania le toca un hombre que no está sonrojado ni tan interesado y que le riñe todo, TODO el tiempo, quitándole la cartera y las llaves y el encendedor y la cajetilla de cigarros y unos cerillos... Él de verdad tiene que hacer un SOBREESFUERZO por no arrancarle la cabeza.

Al final, Roma se despide de Wolf, con un fuerte apretón de manos y deseándole que a su hija Gretel le vaya bien su examen, yendo a recuperar sus cosas y quizás no sería una idea tan mala que fuera a tranquilizar un poco al germano, porque está a PUNTO de asesinar al idiota que le tocó de revisor.

—¿Estás ya? —pregunta poniéndole la mano en el hombro y sonriendo, cuando acaba de ponerse el cinturón y todo eso.

—Voy a matarle... —bufa Thor... Fulminando al hombre que sigue pasando las cosas de Germania por los rayos X—. Me ha robado mi dinero.

—No te preocupes, ahora te lo devolverá —beso en la mejilla—. Y si no, le decimos a Güolf y nos ayuda —le señala.

—¡Detesto esta estupidez! ¡La detesto! —aprieta los ojos.

—Caaaalma —se ríe apretándole un poco del hombro donde le tiene puesta la mano.

—¡Es que es absurdo que ME hagan esto en mi propia casa! —indignado.

—Mira, ya salen tus cosas por ahí, vamos por ellas —le señala. El rubio se deja tirar hacia allá, sin dejar de fulminar al gorila que le ha revisado, murmurando por lo bajo en sajón antiguo.

Roma le mete un poco de mano como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando a otro lado a ver si puede recuperar al menos la navaja que le han quitado.

Germania da un saltito y tira su reloj y tres monedas a la mesa de acero, porque no, no está acostumbrado ni se va a acostumbrar a que el romano le haga eso. Las recoge fulminando a Roma ahora y recordando el asunto de la explosión y de que no tiene ningún autocontrol en realidad.

Aprovechando la confusión con el reloj y las monedas para estirar la mano y tomarla en un revuelito. Bien, Roma, bien... es milagroso que no estés en casa del niño, porque tendrías todo un espectáculo en quince minutos, con SWATS y demás.

El gorila que revisó a Germania se acerca a Roma con cara de pocos amigos y le toca el hombro con dos golpecitos. Él pega un salto y le mira. Fulminación... extiende la mano hacia él.

—No me haga llamar a mis compañeros.

—Eh... _quid?_ —parpadea y se pone serio.

—Lo he visto.

Sonríe pícaramente y se lleva un dedo sobre los labios, guiñándole un ojo. El hombre se sonroja un poco... venga, es que no hay manera de que no se sonroje, pero frunce el ceño igual. Alemán complicado.

— _Nein_. Deme la navaja ahora mismo antes de que decida detenerle.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato... —entrecierra los ojos y se acerca a él, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla—. y se la cambio por... digamos... unas moneditas... u otra cosa?

El hombre se sonroja más, pero le mira fijamente.

—Unas... moneditas. ¿Pretende usted que me echen a cambio de unas moneditas?

—Nadie va a saberlo, hombre, es que es un recuerdo de familia.

—Un recuerdo de familia un tanto peculiar —le mira serio—. No puedo permitirle subir al avión con semejante recuerdo de familia.

—Pues tengo familia en Bern... ¿de dónde es usted?

Otro de los guardas apremia al hombre en cuestión porque le parece que está ahí de cháchara con el romano.

— _Dusseldorf_. Deme la navaja o va a estar en problemas —insiste.

—Muy bonito, _Dusseldorf_ , especialmente en esta época del año, con los arboles todos con las hojas rojas y amarillas y la mermelada de manzanas y las fiestas de la cerveza... ¿qué tal un beso?

— _Herr_... —advierte haciendo una de esas caras que hace Germania cuando está a punto de matar a alguien.

—Venga, yo entiendo que es su trabajo y le aseguro que me inspira mucho respeto la devoción que siente por él. Le prometo que nadie más que usted va a ni saber que la llevo, sólo dígame qué puedo ofrecerle a cambio de que usted finja no saberlo tampoco.

El hombre se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Roma se muerde el labio dejando de sonreír con los ojos porque este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado con Germania ahí y empieza a estar impaciente con el hombre incorruptible, normalmente, llegado a este punto, se encargaría de besarle hasta dejarle tonto o romperle la nariz de un golpe y sanseacabó.

Germania, para entonces, ya terminó hace rato de organizar su vida y contar todas sus pertenencias. El otro guardia le ha pedido que avance, así que está mirando a Roma a lo lejos con los brazos cruzados y cara de "a ver a qué hora..."

—Lo que puedo hacer es guardársela...

—¿Guardármela?

— _Ja_. También lo tengo prohibido, pero ha sido tan insistente —sonrojito—, que lo que puedo hacer es guardarla y cuando vuelva se la devuelvo ahí afuera.

—Pero es que voy a volar a _Romae_ y es ahí donde la quiero... No en el avión.

— _Herr_ , realmente no sé qué decirle, no puede subir una navaja al avión, hay letreros por todos lados —insiste—, tiene que dármela.

El moreno la saca y se la da, frustrado. El hombre carraspea.

—Por qué no me da su número telefónico y me dice cuando regresa...

—No puedo hacer eso, mi novio me está viendo y pensaría mal de mí —le guiña un ojo seductoramente, separándosele.

—Su... No... ¡Oh! —mira a Germania que tiene cara de "voy a enterrarte esa navaja en 3... 2... 1...". Carraspea—. Entonces esperaré a que venga. Que tenga un buen día.

Roma saca la lengua con cara de asco al volverse a Germania y llevárselo del brazo.

— _Was?_ —pregunta Germania levantando una ceja y mirando al hombre de reojo, dejándose arrastrar por el romano.

—Sajones cuadrados incorruptibles —protesta y se ríe—. No he tenido bastante tiempo, si no me la hubiera llevado de calle.

—¡Eh! ¡Cuidadito con cómo les llamas a mis sajones! Me parece perfecto que no te dejen hacer lo que quieras —responde sonriendo de lado—, aunque sigo sin entender cómo es que la gente va por el mundo sin estar armada.

—En fin —suspira pensando que al menos el cuchillo de porcelana no se lo han quitado y saca los billetes para hacer lo que le ha dicho Veneciano de las puertas de embarque.

Germania se queda repentinamente de pie, con la boca abierta enfrente de un ventanal en donde uno de esos aviones beluga de KLM azules, que se ven siempre tan impresionantes, está avanzando lentamente hacia la pista de despegue.

Roma se para a su lado intentando entender todos esos malditos números tan raros que usan ahora que siempre se tarda un rato en recordar cual es cual. Con lo fácil que era el sistema I-V-X-L-C-D-M.

—Son... enormes... —susurra Germania, dándole un golpecillo en el pecho para que mire lo que él, porque en serio que no deja de impresionarle verlos tan cerca. Levanta la cabeza a ver qué pasa, mirándole y luego se gira a donde mira.

—¡Ala! —susurra.

—¿Cómo vamos a...? Es… Es que esa cosa no puede... volar.

Roma le toma de la mano y tira de él para acercarse al ventanal. Germania se acerca con la boca abierta hasta el suelo y... cara de idiota, en términos generales.

—¡Son enoooormes!

— _Nein, nein_... enormes no describe lo que son... es casi como pensar que el estúpido coliseo vuela.

—Nah! —se ríe inclinando la cabeza—. El coliseo es más bonito.

— _Nein_ , no es más bonito —asegura acercándose más al vidrio para mirarle bien las alas.

—¡Mira! ¡Ese se está despegando! —señala uno al fondo dando saltitos y no vamos a decir que incluso Germania se pone nerviosito e impresionado con ello, porque sí, habían vuelto de Seychelles en un avión... en uno pequeñito y privado y él estaba estúpidamente idiotizado con Roma como para ver mucho más allá de su nariz.

Roma sonríe idiotamente mientras le cuenta a Germania, o a quien le escuche, todo lo que ha leído de los aviones y los flaps y la velocidad que alcanzan y lo alto que suben. Súperemocionado.

—Mira, mira cómo sí vuela... —susurra escuchando... ESCUCHANDO lo que dice Roma, TODO, prestándole mucha atención.

—¡Claro que lo hace! —los dos se quedan mirando como tontos hasta que el avión se convierte en un punto allá a lo lejos.

—¿Cómo es posible que nuestros hijos hayan logrado hacer... estas cosas? —pregunta Germania, un poco bastante muy impresionado con ello.

—Es por la electricidad... estoy muy orgulloso de ellos... ¡Y muy emocionado!

—Yo... por Odín, yo aún no puedo creerlo. ¿Es que cómo no se caen?

—¡Ya te lo he dicho! Vamos... ya quiero ir a montar en uno —tira de su mano. El rubio se la aprieta con muchísima fuerza, yendo tras él, con una sensación extraña en la panza.

—Ayúdame, tenemos que buscar este número de puerta —se lo muestra. Germania le mira, busca sólo unos cuantos segundos y señala.

—Está ahí —sí, bueno Romita, cada quien con sus habilidades.

—¿Sí? ¿Seguro? —mira las tipografías diferentes, porque no se aclara mucho con eso—. No me gustan estos números.

—Seguro... me parece que es un seis y un tres, de hecho... —explica.

—Un seis y un tres sería LXIII... es muy estúpido. ¿Cómo sabes que no es un IX? Siempre me confundo con esos.

—A mí me parece más simple. Mira todos los palitos que tienes que poner tú para hacer ese número —toma la hoja y la gira para mostrársela a Roma de cabeza—. Este no existe, me lo explicó _Preussen_... así se que no es un IX.

—Si le das la vuelta a un VI es un IX y al revés, ¡nunca sé cual es cual!

—Eso es porque eres tonto, yo siempre lo he dicho.

Roma se detiene un segundo y luego se muere de la risa.

—Yo, que siempre he sido más listo, no tengo ningún problema en diferenciarlos.

—¡Porque tú ni siquiera estabas acostumbrado a mi manera de contar! —exclama yendo igual hacia donde ha dicho.

—Porque me parecía estúpida.

—En realidad es mucho más fácil que esta, hay menos símbolos que recordar, sólo se tiene que sumar y restar.

—Eso dices tú pero mira... hoy por hoy saben hacer cosas tan inteligentes como volar en unas máquinas gigantes. Si tus números fueran tan inteligentes los seguirían usando, pero no los usan, así que... son tontos como tú.

—¡Siguen usando muchas cosas mías! —protesta picándose un poco—. E igual los usan para cosas solemnes como nombrar los reyes o los siglos. Lo que pasa es que mis números son para cosas muy grandes e importantes.

—Y completamente inútiles...

—Envidioso, lo dices para molestarme porque no usan nada tuyo.

—Usan mi idioma —un bastante deformado.

—¡Ha! ¡Y el mío! ¡Me han dicho que para algunas cosas sagradas aun se usan íntegro!

Germania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Te lo dicen para que no te sientas mal... la realidad, es que sólo somos un recuerdo más. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que toda su vida es mucho, mucho más tiempo del que nos conocieron?

El romano baja la mirada, un poco desanimado con eso.

—Y en realidad eran tan pequeños que de muchas cosas ni tienen consciencia.

—Y nosotros... yo me pasé la vida entera defendiendo esto que era mi terreno, mi casa, mi vida. Me alegra saber que sigue siendo de mis hijos, pero si no tengo que defenderla, no tengo NADA que hacer.

—Bueno —sonríe con eso, porque si Germania piensa así es que hay más posibilidades de que su plan funcione—. No digas que no tienes nada que hacer, tenemos un mundo entero y nuevo por descubrir, a eso vamos hoy.

— _Ja_... vamos a ver tu casa —murmura haciendo los ojos en blanco y mirando a la puerta donde hay cierto movimiento ya para abordar, algunas personas se han formado, se gira a mirarle—. ¿No echas mucho de menos el ponerte tu armadura, empuñar una espada y salir a defender lo que es tuyo?

—No especialmente... —suspira—. Es decir, sí, en parte sí, la emoción y la adrenalina... pero era mi parte menos favorita de lo que hacíamos, el terror de que las cosas salieran mal, la sangre incontrolable, el temor de no poder volver a la gente a la que quiero... me gustaba más conquistar y construir que destruir.

—Yo no echo de menos los últimos años... —murmura mirándole a los ojos e inclinando la cabeza. Le aprieta la mano.

El romano sonríe mirándole de reojo y devolviéndole el apretón.

—Tuve que hacer MUCHOS sacrificios para lograr tener un imperio tan grande... y no siempre era tan divertido ni gratificante como parecía. De momento no lo echo de menos... quién sabe si en un futuro —se encoge de hombros.

—Tampoco era fácil ser vecino tuyo… hubo que hacer cosas... —responde mesándose la barbilla y pensándoselo. Para ser un bárbaro y un bestia absoluto, a ratos aún recordaba la tragedia después de acabar con Roma... y cuando lo recordaba, se sentía un anciano cansado. Niega con la cabeza para sí y levanta la mano hacia Roma, deteniéndole de la mejilla.

—Lo que digo es que yo pasé mi vida enfocado en el imperio, construyendo un imperio, sin hacer nada que fuera en alguna manera para hacerlo crecer... es la cosa más absorbente que puedas imaginar, sólo podía aprender las cosas prácticas, el arte debía ser funcional, para educar o controlar a las masas, las soluciones debían ser para problemas reales... el amor... —se sonroja un poco sin seguir la frase, mirándole a los ojos.

—El amor —se sonroja a juego pero no le suelta de la mejilla, acariciándole un poquito con ese modo tosco que siempre tiene.

—El amor era el que decía el imperio que debía sentir. A veces me parecía que sólo a mis hijos les quería de corazón —confiesa apartando la mirada y buscando un poco el contacto —. Ahora todo eso se ha ido, es como cuando era niño otra vez, puedo aprender lo que YO quiera, dibujar, crear, querer... lo que YO y nadie más que yo elija y decida, sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

—Casi hasta suena mejor que nuestros tiempos —tira un poquito de él hacia sí, sintiendo una extraña y tranquilizante sensación de satisfacción con esta conversación, extraña para estarla teniendo rodeado de tanta gente y con tanto ruido alrededor—. Si te sirve de consuelo, por primera vez creo que puedo acercarme a ti sin odiarme a mí mismo.

Roma se ríe y se le echa un poco encima, para apoyarse sobre él.

—Al menos ya no tengo que preocuparme de esta vez a cuantos hijos míos vas a llevarte, o cómo vas a matarme mientras duermo —susurra el sajón, hundiéndole un poco la nariz en el cuello y podría decirse que medio abrazándole.

—Aun podría hacer todo eso —se ríe apartando la cara para que llegue mejor al cuello.

—Mis hijos ya están bastante grandes como para defenderse... y bueno, si no pudiste matarme a tiempo, ¿por qué habrías de hacerlo ahora?

El romano le busca para darle un beso, riéndose y así de cínico, simple y con tranquilidad... mírale... se deja ya que están en su plática toda suave y mona...

Una mujer rubia, con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos pasa junto a ellos con su bastón, y le da al latino un golpe tremendo en la espinilla.

—Ouch! —protesta separándose de Germania.

—... increíble, los niveles de descaro de la gente... —susurra en suizo alemán.

—Au... —se agacha un poco frotándosela todavía y mirando a todas partes con una lagrimita de dolor. Germania frunce el ceño y le mira con curiosidad.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta.

—Me han golpeado —lloriquea un poco y le mira haciendo un mohín en drama.

—¿Quién? —frunce el ceño y le hace pat pat en la cabeza.

—No me hagas golpecitos, quiero otro beso —protesta porque eso intentaba, ni que le duela tanto.

—Oh... —sonrojito inevitable.

Roma le mira levantando las cejas intentando poner cara enfadado y no le sale. Germania sonríe un poco y es que no deja de ser un brutote. Le da un coco frente con frente. No demasiado fuerte.

—¡Au! —aprieta los ojos y se ríe.

—Si quieres besos vas a tener que dármelos tú.

—¡Ah! ¿Por queeé? ¡No es justo!

—Sí que lo es, además yo ya te di uno —responde suavemente, sonriendo de lado.

—¿Cuando? ¿En la mañana? Hace hoooooras.

—¡Ahora te acabo de dar uno!

— _Non_ , ¡ese te lo di yo!

—Pero yo te dejé, es decir ¡Te lo di!

—Eso no tiene sentido —se ríe.

—¡No me quites!

El romano le mira un momento, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriente.

—Está bien. Te los daré.

Germania se sonroja otra vez.

—En el avión, vamos.

— _Was?_ —pregunta levantándose con Roma.

—Pues ya están entrando todos, ¡venga!

—Pero es que no estoy seguro de querer volar... ¡Quizás deberíamos ir por tierra! —vuelve a intentarlo, dejando que tire de él.

—¡No seas cobardeee! Ya has visto cómo vuelan, ¡tengo muchas ganas de subir!

El sajón mira al ala del avión, que es lo único que alcanza a ver, nervioso, en lo que revisan sus billetes y les dejan pasar.

Roma da saltitos y corre por el finguer excitado como si él fuera a pilotar el avión. Germania va a su lado, sin correr y justo cuando van a subir al avión se detiene en pánico recordando algo.

—NO vas a darme ningún beso.

—¿Eh? —le mira de reojo.

—¡No quiero que me des ninguno! —sonrojado.

—¡Pero has dicho que podía hacerlo!

—Pues ahora no puedes —murmura muy incómodo dejando que la azafata les guíe a sus lugares en primera.

—Pues me da igual que no me dejes —les sigue. Germania le mira de reojo.

—Bien.

—Te los voy a dar igual —se sienta sonriendo.

— _Nein_ —se sienta deteniéndose el asunto con AMBAS manos.

El romano se vuelve a él después de coquetearle a la azafata y se muere de la risa al verle y acordarse por qué no quiere besos.

—Eres un idiota.

—Así que... no quieres mis besos porque te gustan... —susurra echándosele encima y acariciándole el pecho.

—¡No me gustan!

—¿Entonces de qué tienes miedo?

—Si serás hablador, yo no dije que tuviera miedo.

—¿Entonces por qué no los quieres? —sigue acariciándole y le abre un botón de la camisa, para meter la mano dentro.

— _Rom... nein_.

— _Nein, quid?_ —le acaricia por debajo de la ropa.

— _Nein_ , no quiero que... _nein_ —aprieta los ojos "noreaccionesnoreaccionesnoreacciones". El latino se le apoya un poco encima y se le acerca para comerle el cuello —. _Nein_... no puedes hacer esto aquí, _Rom_ —susurra tenso como un palo mirando a los demás pasajeros que entran y les miran un poco con cara de "¿qué hacen estos dos?"

—¿Por? —susurra sobre su cuello.

—La gente nos ve... y además está el asunto de... —traga saliva y se aprieta más el asuntillo.

—Ah, la gente da igual —lametón.

—A mí no... —aprieta los ojos más aún.

—Bah, a nadie le importa, ni nos miran —abre otro botón de su camisa para llegar más abajo.

— _Nein, nein_ pero es que... _Roooom_.

— _Quiiiiid?_ —se ríe y le mordisquea la oreja.

Germania le empuja, intentando que de verdad le suelte, pero el otro no se deja.

—Deja de hacer eso que haces... cosas, _Rom_ , ¡suéltame!

—¿Excitarte?

—No quiero que me explote nada —aprieta los ojos.

—Pues tendrás que esforzarte... aunque hay un veinte por ciento de los casos en los que no pasa.

—No sé que es un veiteciento pero... ya bastante terrible es subirme a esta cosa —sufre en serio, agobiadísimo.

—Significa que de cada diez veces, dos veces no ocurre nada.

—Mmm... Pero... otras.. Varias sí —protesta.

—Pues ocho veces de cada diez... bam —susurra suavemente en su oído.

—¿Y por qué a ti no te preocupa? —pregunta sonrojándose.

—Ya te he dicho que yo tengo buen autocontrol.

—P-Pero... —toma aire y hace ejercicios de respiración, empujando al romano con la mano, hasta que una azafata se acerca a ellos con su sonrisita.

Roma se separa sonriendo, dándole un poco de espacio a Germania y mira a la azafata.

—En unos minutos más vamos a despegar... ¿gustan algo? Champagne? ¿Jugo de naranja?

—¿Qué vino puede ofrecerme? —pregunta Roma.

Germania se revuelve en su lugar, haciendo ejercicios de respiración mientras la azafata le dice la lista de vinos disponibles al romano.

Él se ríe un poco bromeando con ella sobre cuáles le gustan y cuáles no y cuáles le recomienda, para elegir uno al final y pedir una copa. Ella asiente sonrojada como todos, siempre, y mira a Germania que sigue en su posición tensa y concentrada.

—Ehm... ¿Para usted, señor?

—Ah, a él le gusta la cerveza bábara, ¿tienes algo de eso?

—Ehh... Tengo Moretti nada más —qué es italiana evidentemente, pero mira a Roma de reojo y se sonroja—, déjeme ver si puedo conseguir una Heidelberg...

—Ah, eso sería magnífico, estoy seguro que una chica tan lista como usted parece no tendrá ningún problema —sonrisa de dentífrico, que hace reír un poquito a la chica.

—No, no, ningún problema... déjeme revisar la bodega...

Asiente sonriente y se vuelve a Germania de nuevo.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Bien, ahora no me toques...

—Está bien, no te toco... pero te voy a contar de los juguetitos que compré y me he traído.

El rubio le fulmina de reojo.

—Más vale que sean avioncitos o muñequitos o lo que sea, menos lo que creo que es.

—En realidad es lo que crees que es —se ríe. Germania se sonroja otra vez.

—Conmigo no vas a... vale, no los vas a usar con nadie.

—¿Y para qué crees que los he traído entonces?

—¿Trajiste un látigo de esos de _Deutschland?_

—Mmm —asiente sonriente—. Y trajes de cuero de los que te gustan.

—No me gustan —mentira, Germania, mentira... que te pareces a Alemania un poquito... no del todo.

—Y esposas y una de esas vergas que vibran...

El sajón le pone la mano en la boca.

—Deja de decir verga —ordena. Roma se ríe detrás de su mano—. Y no me gustan en lo absoluto las cosas esas que vibran, es terriblemente vergonzoso usarlas.

—Y una cosa nueva, encontré una baraja de cartas con dibujos de posturas y juegos... ¿sabes? Como las monedas que usábamos antes.

Ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, y esos huevos que le pedí a mi hijo que ya me los mandó, le pedí expresamente para poder llevármelos —yo en serio, no querría haber tenido nunca esa conversación con mi padre.

—¿Hu-Huevos? —Germaniaaaa.

—Sí, son así, pequeñitos y de plástico de eso que hacen los condones. Hay seis diferentes y ya los tengo todos —sonríe.

—¿Y sirven paraa...?

—Masturbarse, ¿para qué van a servir? Tienen como unas estrías raras dentro que hacen que se sienta diferente que con la mano.

Gracias al cielo, cuando dijo "masturbarse" Germania dejó de estar tan interesado.

—¿Y para qué... para qué quieres...? Es decir, es que... —sonrojito.

—¡Pues para probarlos! Para jugar, ¿para qué voy a quererlos? —se ríe.

—Es decir, es que... qué acaso... —agobiado. Roma le mira —. Esas cosas que tú haces, que YO no hago... no son para cuando...

—Ay, mi amor... No toda la práctica sexual se reduce a la penetración, la masturbación mutua es igual de placentera y divertida —asegura cuando el avión empieza a rodar por la pista y Germania decide que de verdad ya no quiere oír esto, dándole un golpe en el pecho.

—¡Deja de decir sexual, penetración y masturbación!

—¡MIRA! ¡MIRA! ¡QUE YA SE DESPEGA! —exclama olvidándose de eso, con el movimiento.

—Ohh... por Thor —mira con cierto pánico la ventanilla y lo crean o no, le busca la mano a Roma, que se la aprieta echándosele encima para mirar por la ventanilla mientras las chicas empiezan a explicar donde están las salidas y todo eso.

—Vamosamorirnos, _Deutschland_ me dijo que sí se han estrellado algunos en las montañas —susurra en pánico, abrazándole un poco.

—¡No vamos a morir! ¡Esto es muy emocionante! —le abraza de vuelta con fuerza mientras mira a las chicas y a la ventanilla y a todo a la vez. Germania traga saliva, para nada convencido, tenso, TENSO como pocas cosas —. Calma, calma, sólo vamos por la pista —sigue abrazado mirando por la ventanilla.

— _Ja_ , si no es que no vea donde vamos, es que pronto voy a dejar de ver la estúpida pista. Debimosirportierra.

—¡Aaaaah! Ya va a despegarse, no puedo mirar —le hunde la cara en el cuello y luego saca un ojos espiando igual por la ventanilla.

Debe oír los latidos del corazón de Germania, que está abrazándole... de hecho está prácticamente haciéndose uno con Roma y con el sillón en realidad. Las turbinas se prenden al llegar al fondo de la pista, y el avión se enfila para despegar.

El avión toma velocidad y de repente Roma se acuerda de lo que le dijo Francia que tenía que hacer. "Cuando esté a punto, le das un beso, así sentirá el despegue en el estomago pero no dará tanto miedo. A _Angleterre_ le gusta mucho"... así que lo hace y Germania decide que quizás el despegue no es tan horrible...

Vamos, que ni os creáis que para Roma es tan fácil y no tiene miedo... porque se lo come y bueno, Roma se ahorró una parte... aunque cuando se separa del beso, con los ojos apretados y antes de abrir siquiera los ojos Germania susurra... cositas.

—Te quiero, _Rom_... Y si tenía que morir con alguien me alegra morir contigo.

Roma levanta las cejas y le abraza con más fuerza con eso... Alguien ha convivido demasiado tiempo con los latinos.

—No vamos a morir, pero yo también te quiero —asegura igual.

—Sí que vamos a morir, mira como se mueve todo —perdón es que en serio está un poco asustadillo aún a pesar del beso.

—Ya ha pasado lo peor, sólo estamos en el aire, venga... —igual ni le suelta el abrazo, apoya le frente en la suya.

—¡Y me dice tan tranquilo que estamos en el aire! —abre un ojo.

—Es genial —sonríe como un niño.

—Es... extraño.

—Sí, extraño también es. Pero no pasa nada —y no sabemos si se lo dice a él o a si mismo...vuelve a besarle.

La verdad los besos relajan, así que se deja besar devolviéndoselo y puede que este dure un buen rato, hasta que se les pase a los dos la tensión... y Roma empiece a hacerle reaccionar otra vez. Germania se separa del beso cuando ya es bastante demasiado tarde y está casi seguro de que le va a explotar algo.

El romano le mira malignamente sonriendo. El germano se pelea con el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Qué haces? —le mira las manos.

—Baño... quiero ir... baño... hay una cosa de esas aquí, _nein?_

—No vas a acabar eso en el baño del avión, ahí las posibilidades de que te estalle son más altas.

— _Was?_ —chillido agudo.

—Pues... la cabina aun, pero el baño —chasquea la lengua y niega con la cabeza, riendo.

—¿Y qué pretendes? —protesta agobiado por sus regiones vitales.

—Torturarte un poco. Eres un chico fuerte y seguro puedes aguantar.

—Claro que puedo aguantar, sólo es que... es que...

—Bien, entonces no hay problema —vuelve a meterle la mano en los botones abiertos de la camisa.

Él le detiene de la muñeca pero el moreno mueve los dedos igual y se acerca de nuevo al cuello donde lo ha dejado antes. Germania suspira y cierra los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso de la explosión? —pregunta.

—Lo leí en un libro de medicina.

—¿Y no hay nadie más a quien...? —mira a su alrededor—, ¿cómo es que nadie te advierte?

—La verdad, no creo que nadie más haga esto así, es un avión y estamos en público... es algo que se enseña en el colegio.

—Pues entonces deja de hacerlo —le empuja.

—Oh, venga, sólo un poco más, hasta que sea realmente un poco problemático.

Germania repentinamente extiende una mano y se la pone a él en las regiones vitales. Roma va con la otra a ver si puede meterla por ahí también.

Y así cuando están... así, es que la azafata viene con las bebidas.

Con toda naturalidad, Roma suelta a Germania y se vuelve a la azafata como si hubiera estado leyendo el periódico... pero el sajón se sonroja queriendo morir mientras el latino agradece a la azafata con esa misma naturalidad, riéndose.

Y ella se sonroja un poco más, lamentándose como todos de que... Maldita sea... Roma sea gay. Tan guapo que se veía, claro... Era obvio que no podía ser tan guapo y agradable, ir con un chico solo y no ser gay. Claro, CLARO. Frunce un poquito el ceño hacia Germania, pasándole la cerveza que tanto trabajo ha costado obtener antes de despegar.

—¡Oh! ¡Estupendo! Mira, además de una chicha lista y guapísima es una mujer de recursos, estoy impresionado con el personal de este avión —sigue Roma agradeciéndole.

Ella se ríe otra vez, pero esta vez uno poco decepcionada, porque no es lo mismo ligotear con él que... bueno, los cumpliditos agradables.

—Creo que ya entendimos todos que fue bueno que encontrara la cerveza —protesta Germania fulminando a la mujer.

—Ah, sé bueno con ella, encima que te ha hecho el favor —protesta Roma—. No se lo tengas en cuenta, es que volar le da miedo...

—Oh, hay personas a quienes les da. No se preocupe, es mucho más probable tener un accidente de coche que un accidente en un avión —asegura ella sonriendo para Germania, nerviosita pero agradeciendo la defensa de Roma.

—Por eso creo que es mejor ir en caballo —asegura Germania frunciendo el ceño.

—¡En caballo se tarda días! Y no están los caminos para eso ahora, ya lo sabes.

—Pues por eso mismo estamos volando, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a disfrutarlo.

Roma niega con la cabeza sonriendo y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Quiere que le traiga un té de manzanilla? Puede servir para relajarle —ofrece ella sonriendo aun un poco.

—¿Qué dices, chico? —Roma le pasa una mano por la cabeza con cariño y bebe un poco de su vino.

— _Nein_ , no estoy enfermo... —murmura haciendo un gesto para que Roma le suelte —. Otra cerveza estaría bien.

—Tomate esa primero y luego le pedimos otra, que si bebes demasiado no es tan divertido —se ríe por la insinuación.

—Son dos cervezas, _Rom_... No va a pasarme nada con...— sonrojito, codazo al romano en el pecho cuando se da cuenta—. ¡Por Thor!

La azafata levanta las cejas e inclina la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos.

—Vaya que sí se parece a Thor... —asegura sin que venga mucho a cuento y Roma se muere de la risa para no variar.

—Ah, es que ES una especie de dios nórdico hijo del metal —asegura Roma que no está seguro de saber qué significa, pero alguien se lo dijo con las camisetas de Prusia y le gustó.

—Una... especie de... —la chica se ríe pensando que la está vacilando, parpadea—. ¿Es de un grupo de música?

— _Non, non_ —se ríe de imaginarle haciendo música—. No se le da muy bien, creo que es más bueno escuchándola.

¡Deja de burlarte de él haciendo música! Ella parpadea de nuevo sin estar segura, es decir... volvemos al mismo asunto. Se ríe otra vez un poco.

—Entonces no sé a qué se refiere, señor, sólo digo que se parece al joven de la película.

—Mis hijos dicen que se parece a un personaje llamado Lególas, que es un elfo de una película de esas —explica.

—¡Oh! Légolas... claro, se parece a Légolas —asiente—, aunque tiene un poco más la complexión de Thor.

—Bueno... —la mira de arriba abajo—. Y se podría hacer una sublime escultura de Diana de tú figura.

Ella cae en la cuenta repentinamente de algo, mientras se ríe de lo que ha dicho de la escultura, sonrojándose de nuevo.

—¿Ha dicho hijos?

—¿Eh? _Sic_ —sonríe—. Tengo siete, todos varones.

—¿Siete? —levanta las cejas, viendo un rayito de esperanza a lo lejos—, vaya, pero si se ve usted muy joven —coquetea.

—¡Andaaa! Pero no me digas esas cosas, que me sonrojo —bromea riéndose. Germania le carraspea prácticamente adentro del oído —. ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —se vuelve a él.

—Yo sólo digo que se ve muy joven para sie... —la chica se interrumpe.

—Ehm... ¿va a traerme otra cerveza o no? —pregunta Germania fulminando un poquito a la mujer.

—Me temo que ya no hay de esa marca, puedo traerle una italiana —asegura sin tener ninguna gana de moverse por la cerveza.

—La que sea está bien...

Roma mira a Germania notando que lo que quiere es que la azafata se largue, se encoge de hombros y le guiña el ojo a ella.

—Bien, le traeré otra cerveza. ¿Algo más para usted? —pregunta a Roma sonriendo.

—¿Se puede pedir un trozo de azafata bonita? —le coquetea oootra vez.

Oh... Ella se muere de la risa, sonrojada. Él se ríe también y niega al final a si le trae algo más, volviéndose a Germania que le mira de reojito y se cruza de brazos y sí... Esto sólo era un "deja de zorrear con la zorra azafata y hazme caso a mí".

—Mira... —señala por la ventana, las nubes por encima. Roma se ríe y se le echa un poco encima antes de mirar por la ventana.

— _Quid?_

—Las nubes... vistas desde arriba. Es otro mundo, _Rom_ , mira...

—Se ven así desde arriba de las montañas a veces —sonríe.

—Pero esto es más arriba, _Rom_ , más aún que las montañas.

—En realidad, debemos estar pasando sobre ellas, sobre los Alpes en casa de tu hijo... y luego toooda la toscana.

Germania mira hacia abajo y sonríe un poco, porque conoce bien TODO eso, lo ha recorrido en caballo en muchas ocasiones. Recarga la frente en la ventanilla.

—Me encantaban los veranos en la toscana, los maizales dorados y la calma y la chicharra lejos del bullicio de la ciudad —suspira el romano nostálgico—. Los campos de viña y las villas pequeñas donde se hacía fiesta hasta el amanecer...

—Y el horrible calor...

—No hay lugar en el mundo donde el sol brille como en la península itálica, salvo, quizás, en la península ibérica.

—Prefiero mis montañas.

—¡Ah! ¡No tienes ni idea! —protesta muerto de risa aun echado sobre él y le agarra el asunto para molestarle.

—Sí que la... —saltito—, podrías dejar de agarrarme...

— _Non_ —beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo que no? Suéltame la... ¡suéltame!

—No quiero, quiero jugar —se ríe mientras sigue acosándole.

—¡Pero si hay más gente, _Rom!_ —protesta en un susurro y es que aunque no quiera, reacciona. De hecho, reacciona más ahora mismo que sabe que no debe reaccionar para evitar la no-explosión.

—Si alguien viene... taparé la mano con una chaqueta —sonrisa maligna moviendo los dedos y notando el efecto.

— _Nein_ , si no es que... ¡No vas a hacer esto conmigo enfrente de todo el mundo! —protesta, y es que... Germania, claro que va a hacer lo que quiera, siempre ha hecho lo que quiere. ¿Te acuerdas la vez de la piscina pública?

—¿Por?

—¡Porque no! ¡Además está lo de la explosión! —le mira un poco agobiadillo.

—Ah, sí... feo asunto. Más vale que practiques tu autocontrol —movimiento de dedos maestro, y le baja la cremallera.

— _Nein!_ —aprieta los ojos y le pone las dos manos sobre la suya, empezando a sudar.

—¿Cómo que noo? —igual consigue meter la mano.

— _Verdammt_ —le detiene de la muñeca, sonrojado, mirando de reojo el área en cuestión y luego a su alrededor a ver si alguien dice algo —. ¿Qué no puedes mejor hacerte esto tú a ti mismo? —susurra.

—Pues es que no quiero que la mía explote... y poco le debe faltar a la tuya si sigues así.

—¿Y por qué quieres que la mía explote? —pregunta, empujándole la mano para que le suelte, tratando de agarrarse el asunto él mismo.

—No quiero, pero seguro puedes aguantar —no se deja apartar.

—¿C-Cuando es que... explota? —pregunta agobiado.

—Cuando no puede soportar la presión —susurra a sabiendas que si eso fuera cierto, ya debería haber explotado.

Y Germania... es muy mono, y agobiado, y hay algunas cosas técnicas que aún le cree a Roma, especialmente cuando son tecnicismos de ESTO.

—Para... para... _Rom_... Para… —susurra apretando los ojos.

—Uh... ¿ya?—burlón... no para.

El sajón aprieta los puños, enterrándose las uñas en las manos y tratando de causarse dolor... lo cual no es necesariamente poco excitante para un bárbaro bestia como él. Se imagina su pene explotado e inservible para siempre, como más de alguna vez ha visto a alguno de sus pobres hombres en el campo de batalla después de algún golpe de espada dado en el lugar incorrecto. Esto sirve un poco para relajarle.

Roma se le echa encima y le busca para besarle. Ok... eso sirve un poco para des relajarle. Le besa un poco tenso, eso sí.

Y cuando nota que se calma, antes de tiempo de forma muy obvia le suelta y se separa, sentándose bien. Germania parpadea aun con la boca medio abierta.

—No quiero que te explote —le sonríe y se vuelve buscando a la azafata.

Germania frunce el ceño, aprieta los ojos, se sonroja, se agarra el asunto y se hace bolita en el asiento, dándole un poco la espalda, no para hacerle nada, simplemente para darle apoyo moral a su pene e instarlo a que no vaya a explotar.

—Hay que hacerlo poco a poco y no sobrepasar un punto en plan tortura... yo que tú no me tocaba demasiado, déjalo descansar unos minutos —palmaditas en la espalda mientras él mismo se organiza sus propias regiones vitales, no tan tranquilas con este juego.

—Ve a torturar a tu cola —responde Germania soltándose un poco, hecho bolita aun, tratando de relajarse.

—Me gusta más torturarte a ti.

—¿Necesita algo, _signiore?_ —pregunta la chica, que ha aparecido de la nada... sonriendo mientras le pide a Germania que se mueva un poco para ponerle la cerveza en la mesita.

—Quisiera otra copa de vino del de antes... ¿y me han dicho que nos iban a dar de comer? ¡Estoy muerto de hambre! —risas.

—Sí, ahora serviremos la comida, se está calentando —asegura y Roma por más alitalia que sea lo siento, pero la comida de avión nunca es especialmente buena... temo que te decepcionarás—. En un segundo más le traigo más vino.

—Eres encantadora, muchísimas gracias.

Otra sonrisita coqueta de la azafata mirando a Germania de reojo y volviendo a irse.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —pregunta al sajón, mirándole de reojo.

—Mejor... como me explote te juro que yo te voy a explotar la tuya apretándotela con la mano —advierte un poco agresivo.

—Oh, ya veo... bueno, no tiene que pasar nada si no te imaginas cosas de esas con los látigos y a mi desnudo y todo eso... quizás castigándome y torturándome tú a mí en contrapartida de esta travesura... —no creo que sea necesaria de explicar la intención.

Recibe un golpe a cambio, bastante fuerte provocándole la risa mientras protesta un poco.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Aun tienen que traernos la comida, entre eso y aterrizar haremos otra ronda, ¿eh? —sonríe de lado.

—¡No vamos a hacer ninguna otra ronda de nada! ¡¿Qué te crees que vas a torturarme de aquí a que bajemos?! _Nein! Nein nein!_ He dicho _nein_... y cuando yo digo _nein_ , es _NEIN_.

—Desde luego, harías muy bien el papel en una violación —risas.

— _Was?_ —le mira con ojos desorbitados.

—Como juego... es decir... yo SÉ que a ti no puedo violarte.

—¡Claro que no puedes violarme! Como se te ocurra intentarlo… —lo siento, es muy abstracto lo que dice Roma para que lo entienda cuando está histérico.

—Ni intentándolo... es decir, suele gustarte demasiado para que se considere violación, además no es algo que me guste mucho hacer, es mejor cuando todos cooperan... pero podría jugar ese rol.

Germania abre los ojos como platos y le mira.

— _Was?_ N-Nada de que suele gustarme... y... ¡ningún rol! ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Pues de sexo... ¿qué no has entendido?

El rubio le tapa la boca con la mano.

—Shh! ¡Deja de gritarlo! ¡Y deja de decir que no puedes violarme porque me gusta! ¡No puedes violarme porque... no puedes! —sisea. El latino entrecierra los ojos. Lametón. El sajón quita la mano de golpe —. ¡Te detesto!

Risas romanas.

—¿Acaso no puedes hablar o pensar o decirme algo que no sea para intentar hacerme explotar el asunto, o decir tonterías como que me gusta?

El romano se ríe más.

—Sí, sí que puedo.

—¡Pues no parece!

—¿Has traído tu camisa gris? Esa que me gusta tanto...

— _Ja_ —se sonroja un poquito, porque la ha traído expresamente porque sabe que le gusta —. La traje porque es cómoda, no porque te guste.

—Póntela hoy cuando vayamos al hotel para ir a cenar... vamos a un sitio bonito que me dijo Romanito, en el Trastevere, por donde pasaba la muralla de Aurelio.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar que toda esa zona quizás no esté como la imaginas? —pregunta un poco en tono de advertencia.

—Sí, estoy seguro, he visto algo en fotos... aun así es... _Germaniae_ , estoy volviendo a casa, conozco mi ciudad.

—Yo también conocía mis montañas... hasta que descubrí que no conocía absolutamente nada —indica con seriedad.

—No es lo mismo —necea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque Roma era capital del imperio, ya era una ciudad cuando yo me fui. En tu territorio había un montón de aldeítas y pueblitos pequeños que iban moviéndose y cambiando de sitio.

Germania le mira con los ojos entrecerrados unos cuantos instantes antes de hacer los ojos en blanco y mirar otra vez por la ventana, cruzándose de brazos. Crispado por completo con el tono condescendiente.

—Además... he visto que aun está... el coliseo, el panteón, el foro, el circo, el arco de Tito... todo eso sigue ahí... y el río y las siete colinas... ES Roma, aunque haya coches y casas raras.

—Bien, me alegro por ti, entonces... todo te será más simple —murmura en su voz plana de siempre. El romano le mira de reojo—. Aunque uno podría decir que las montañas no se mueven, y aunque yo no tuviera monolitos idiotas ni construcciones enormes... podía saber dónde estaba qué cosa, al menos ver los ríos y saber dónde está qué —agrega—, y hoy por hoy, me cuesta incluso trabajo encontrar el sol. Sólo lo digo para que lo pienses.

—No es lo mismo —niega mientras les dejan las bandejitas de plástico con la comida que ya están repartiendo—. Tú te orientabas a gran escala, con bosques y montes y piedras en forma de animales...

—Basta con el tono condescendiente —protesta con el ceño fruncido.

—No es condescendencia, es un hecho —replica con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien. Quizás tú reconozcas todo y no te sientas perdido. Te deseo suerte con ello —asegura investigando cómo quitarle el plástico transparente de encima a su plato y terminando por hacerle un agujero.

—Eh, venga, no te enfades conmigo —mira de reojo como el hombre sentado al lado del pasillo abre su bandeja y le imita con suavidad.

—Es que lo pones como si de verdad fuera obvio que yo sería incapaz de saber donde estaba. Ya lo sé que yo no tenía una ciudad tan horrenda como la tuya, pero aún así, el único sitio que parece más o menos normal es la casa de _Schweiz_ , todo lo demás... no está.

—Tiempos modernos —sonríe de lado y le hace un cariño en la mejilla—. Habrá que redescubrir mi ciudad y sé exactamente cómo lo haremos.

—¿Cómo lo haremos? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—¿Quieres que te lo cuente? —sigue sonriendo y se lleva un pedazo de comida a la boca, que vuelve a sacarse automáticamente con cara de asco.

— _Was?_ —le mira y... bueno verán... no es que Germania no esté acostumbrado a comer bien (no es Inglaterra), pero no es un gourmet como los latinos.

—Esta... mierda, sabe a plástico —lo mira con detenimiento y lo huele—. También huele a plástico, no estoy seguro que se pueda comer.

Germania le mira con su tenedorcito en la boca, porque sí, sabe mal... pero tiene más hambre de lo mal que sabe. Roma mira a su alrededor, notando que todos comen y prueba con la verdura, apretando los ojos.

— _Was?_ Sabe mal, pero no creo que no sea comible —huele un poco el plato.

—Sabe MUY mal... el vino es un desastre, pero esto... ¡por dios! —Francia le manda a decir que es el peor inconveniente de los viajes en avión—. Ugh —sigue protestando mientras se come la ensalada, que eso más o menos sabe como en tierra—. Será por la presión.

—Pues si te puede explotar la verga... —ok, dejen de llamarle verga.

El romano le mira de reojo y luego se muere de risa ahogándose un poco.

— _Was?_ ¿Me dirás que no? Si puede pasarte algo así de horrible, el que la comida sepa un poco extraña no es para tanto... en verdad no huele tan mal —y están en primera, queridos... a los de turista no les van a dar ni las gracias.

El romano asiente aun riéndose y bebe un poco de vino, medio tosiendo.

—Esta cerveza... es también asquerosa. Nunca has sabido hacer cerveza —los cinco minutos de odio contra los alimentos proporcionados en el avión.

—No la hice yo —le guiña el ojo, ya más calmado.

—Ah, _nein?_ Alemana no es, ¿no dijo la mujer que era italiana?

—Entonces será de mis nietos.

—Bueno, tú igual no sabías hacer cerveza buena... la llevabas de mi casa —sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Y tú no sabías hacer vino —se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

—No sabía porque no quería hacerlo —le da un golpecito hombro con hombro, yendo a meter su tenedor en el plato del romano.

—Ugh, ¿en serio vas a comértelo? —le acerca la bandeja igual para que pinche lo que quiera.

—Tengo hambre... y no huele a descompuesto.

—En serio, no sé como... va, no te lo comas, comeremos algo en tierra.

—¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? —pregunta dándole un último bocado y arrugando la nariz porque sí que sabe mal.

—No lo sé, seguro tiempo suficiente para unos besos, pero acábate la cerveza primero —es decir, límpiate la boca de ese asqueroso sabor.

Germania se la termina de un solo trago, haciendo cara de asco al final y arrugando la nariz. Roma le mira sonriendo y levantando una ceja porque no había hecho tanto drama antes.

—Por Loki, esto sabe peor todo de golpe.

—Como me pongas cara de asco sí haré que te estalle la verga —le toma del cuello acercándole hacia sí con intenciones perfectamente claras. Y como siempre es tomado de golpe y no le queda más que levantar las cejas, cerrar los ojos y besarle de vuelta.

Al menos eso sabe mejor. Además es realmente raro que Roma intente besar a Germania y Germania se niegue. Unos instantes más tarde de beso, vuelve a aparecer una mano en zonas germanas peligrosas y el problema es que eso tampoco es tan raro, así que le deja por unos largos y satisfactorios segunditos antes de darse cuenta...

Germania suelta un gemidito después de unos segundos, y aprieta los ojos, y de repente recuerda que le va a estallar (sí, claro querido mío, te va a estallar pero de OTRA manera). Separa a Roma.

— _N-Nein_ , para... parapara... —susurra.

Roma se queda con la boca en la comisura de sus labios y las manos aun en su asunto, sin detenerse. El sajón pone una mano sobre la del latino y en realidad a estas alturas no sabe si lo que quiere es que pare o que siga, pero la estúpida idea de la explosión sigue en su cabeza de manera fija. Hace TODO SU ESFUERZO en resistir, como el guerrero que es pero no sirve de nada, porque además seguro lleva aun acumuladas las ganitas de antes.

Y todos entendemos a que se refiere el romano con "explotar"... cuando unos instantes más tarde, sonrojado por completo, hace un ruidito casi imperceptible y... en efecto, todo termina.

Roma sonríe al notarlo sin separarse de hacerle carantoñas. Bien, piensa en la peor mala palabra en sajón antiguo que se te ocurra, _Rom_... ¿Vale? ok... acabas de oírla, siendo susurrada por Germania, pero él se ríe sobre su cuello, el malvado.

A tientas, Germania va a revisar si todavía está entero, con la respiración agitada cual si hubiera corrido la maratón. El latino le quita la mano de encima, dejándole que lo compruebe, aun medio echado sobre él.

El rubio suelta el aire al notar que aparentemente está entero y levanta la mano a ver si lo que siente es sangre... con el corazón terriblemente acelerado porque además, el concepto de "no puedes", junto con que haya gente, junto con "te va a explotar, detente, detente" han hecho que... ehm... bueno, le haya gustado especialmente.

—¿Estás entero? —el cínico.

— _J-Ja_... —susurra mirándole de reojo.

—Uuh... pues has tenido suerte, eso ha sido bastante peligroso.

—Es tu culpa, idiota —protesta con la respiración agitada aun.

—Tú querías emociones fuertes —beso, porque él no está tan tranquilo.

— _Ja_ pe... —se calla con el beso y la azafata pasa a recoger las bandejas vacías sonrojándose con ellos, aunque esta vez a Roma se la suda la azafata y Germania, que está considerablemente menos histérico que hace rato, le besa mucho mejor, incluso levantando una mano y hundiéndosela en el pelo de la nuca.

Así que ahí va Roma a acabarse a sí mismo mientras le besa, cuando habla el capitán para decir que ya aterrizan. A Germania le importa un pepino. Menos mal porque a Roma también... Así que creo que va a acabar así en plan, momento de aterrizar.

Y no es hasta que la azafata no les revisa los cinturones de seguridad que más o menos se le separa, aunque en cuanto se vuelve a dar la vuelta vuelve a la carga sin enterarse de nada.

Chan chan chan.

Ese maravilloso momento es al tocar tierra y en el fondo Germania agradece el beso, porque se habría puesto tremendamente nervioso. Se separa de Roma a mirar por la ventanilla cuando nota que el avión se sacude y sonríe levemente al ver que es porque han tocado tierra. Se acomoda en su asiento sonriendo, arreglándose ahí abajo y pasándose una mano por el pelo, con los ojos cerrados.

Germania se revuelve un poco toqueteándose un poco el asuntillo para garantizar que lo tiene completo, limpiándose como puede y organizándose en general las regiones vitales. Roma le mira de reojo y sonríe más cuando la gente histérica empieza a levantarse para bajar sus maletas.

El sajón se pasa las manos por el pelo, peleando un poco con la electricidad estática, mientras mira por la ventana, pensando que la vida no va tan mal... sí, los beneficios del _apres le_ , con todo y todo. El latino le tiende la mano, cara arriba.

Los ojos azules miran la mano un par de segundos antes de extender la suya y tomársela, sonrojadito. Le mira de reojo sonriendo un pooooooooooooco de lado.

— _Domi sumus_ —susurra un poquito asustadito por un momento, porque hasta ahora no se había enfrentado realmente a la realidad de que TODO ha cambiado.

Germania asiente mirándole y sabiendo de antemano que aunque Roma diga que no, lo va a encontrar distinto, y va a sentirse perdido y angustiado como se ha sentido él desde el instante en que apareció en Berlín. Le aprieta la mano.

—¡Y estoy muriendo por verlo! —sonríe y se levanta, tirando de él ansioso. El germano se levanta más parsimoniosamente, cerrándose el cierre del pantalón y el botón, que no ha podido cerrarse mientras estaba sentado.

El romano da unos cuantos saltitos y sin soltarle la mano al sajón, le da un par de besos a la azafata que les ha atendido, despidiéndose de ella y del resto del personal... cuando pone un solo pie en el finguer, hay una especie de perturbación en el universo... y las nubes se disipan. Roma, Roma te saluda.

Germania siente una oleada de calor y... no quiero decirlo yo pero en alguna medida cierta emoción... la ciudad prometía tener cosas familiares y conocidas.

—¡Mira! —mira los aviones desde las ventanas del finguer con el corazón acelerado, sólo un instante antes de tirar de Germania para salir corriendo.

El rubio levanta las cejas mirando por la ventana, sin notar nada específico que no hayan visto en Berlín, pero presiento, Germania que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que te haga eso 12421408 veces el día de hoy. Se deja tirar.

Roma entra al aeropuerto corriendo con los ojos y la boca abiertos, tratando de asimilarlo y verlo TODO. El sajón va detrás de él, notando que todo es más o menos muy parecido a Berlín, sólo que hay... terror... más ruido. Como SIEMPRE.

El moreno mira los escaparates de tiendas de comida y de ropa, que aunque muchas tiendas son como las de Berlín, son DIFERENTES, toda la comida huele muy bien (está muerto de hambre) y la ropa es mucho más bonita y hay un montón de gente gritando y corriendo por todas partes y todo parece brillante y reluciente y la gente parecen más guapos y mejor vestidos.

Ay sí, más guapos todos, ¡Ha! ¡Gritos y desastre, es lo único que hay! Y ese olor a fritanguería y a comida (ok, a Germania le rugen las tripas), y el caloooooor... CALOOOOR. En menos de diez minutos, ya que han recogido las maletas, Germania está MAREADO y Roma da saltos por todas partes mirando los anuncios publicitarios y todo el aeropuerto, emocionadísimo.

—Por Thor, si esto era terrible antes, ahora lo es aún más. ¿Dónde está la salida?

—Uaaah! uaaah! —seguro lleva un rato que sólo hace eso, mientras tira de Germania por todas partes.

—Rom, Rom... Espera… Para, ¡Paraa!

El latino le mira y casi ni le ve, aun mirando a todas partes.

—¿Te han dicho cómo salir? ¿En dónde está esto? ¿En el centro? —pregunta tratando de mirar por una ventana para ubicarse... hombre, querido pero si no te ubicas en tu propia casa hoy por hoy...

—Ah, sí, sí, sé donde... donde hay que ir y... uaaaah! ¡Mira esooooo! —nada, da igual, Germania. Este mira pacientemente a donde le dice, sonriendo un poco porque Roma emocionado es bastante mono.

—¡Uaaaah! ¡Me encanta, me encanta! —salta más y vuelve a correr, tan feliz y deben verse un poco ridículos corriendo como niños por el aeropuerto.

(Y Romanito sonríe cuando Germania cuenta esta historia, abrazándose las piernas y recargándose en España, sintiéndose un poco orgulloso, porque al final, él... no Veneciano, no España, no Francia... ÉL, fue quien se quedó con LA CIUDAD de Roma y aunque no conviva mucho con él, sí que hace que le lata el pulso con más fuerza el que el abuelo esté ahí, viendo cómo ha cuidado sus cosas lo mejor que ha sabido o podido).

—¡Todo es tan... moderno! ¡Y bonito! ¡Y reluciente! —se detiene de repente tirando de la mano del germano y deteniéndole, serio. Germania levanta las cejas un poco sorprendido —. Tenemos que salir fuera —decide con completa determinación y vuelve a tirar de él de forma un poco más dirigida ahora.

—Llevo diciéndote eso desde que salimos —indica, cargando la maleta de piel que le ha prestado Prusia y acomodándosela mejor en el hombro.

No le escucha, tirando de él hacia cualquier lado... y se niega a preguntar a nadie, así que dan un par de vueltas antes de encontrar los taxis. Seguro los encuentra Germania que está un poco más enfocado (y alto... uuuuh no digas eso).

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunta Germania, mirándole porque ha notado que se ha puesto serio.

—Es grande, pero quiero ver LA CIUDAD —detiene a un taxista como les ha visto hacer a los niños.

El taxista romano no es especialmente amable, se detiene abriendo la cajuela desde adentro y esperando a que sean ellos los que se suban solitos, con todo y maletas.

Es igual Roma está demasiado excitado e impaciente como para darse cuenta siquiera. Hace lo que sea para ir más deprisa. Germania se sube al coche delante del romano, no sea que le deje si se sube antes y el taxista les mira por el retrovisor preguntando a dónde quieren que les lleve.

Roma se rasca la cabeza sacando sus papeles donde tiene la reserva de hotel que le ayudó a hacer Veneciano, y casi se la lee entera al taxista en un... italiano-latín tratando de parecer que sabe perfecto lo que hace lo mejor que puede.

El taxista, que en realidad tiene así como la menor paciencia del mundo, hace los ojos en blanco, se gira a Roma y le echa un rollo enorme diciéndole repentinamente el nombre del hotel al que se refiere y preguntando si va para allá.

Roma parpadea y le mira unos instantes a los ojos, deteniéndose a sí mismo. Germania les mira a los dos pensando que no deben entenderse entre sí si los dos hablan al mismo tiempo.

Tras unos instantes, el romano vuelve a sonreír y empieza a hablarle a la vez al taxista sobre por donde tienen que ir y por donde no y las cosas que quiere ver y haciéndole UN MILLÓN DE PREGUNTAS.

El taxista le mira unos segundos por el retrovisor antes de arrancar el coche a toda velocidad y a punto de atropellar a una señora con su perro... pasa el 95% del tiempo mirando por el retrovisor y le contesta algunas de las preguntas, ignora algunas otras y le cuenta algunas cosas extrañas.

Hasta que salen de la autopista y se meten a la ciudad en donde Roma está prácticamente con la ventanilla del coche tatuada en la cara viéndolo TODO. Germania intenta prender un cigarrillo sólo para ser prácticamente ASESINADO por el taxista, que le grita que en el taxi no se puede fumar.

El latino empieza a hacer un BILLÓN de preguntas de las que siquiera se molesta en escuchar la respuesta a toda velocidad, señalándolo y viéndolo todo. Esto crece exponencialmente. El taxista responde lo que puede/quiere, insisto. Da igual, tampoco le está escuchando hasta que llegan al hotel, que es un 5 estrellas, porque muerte y destrucción en los hoteles de Roma (lo eligió Veneciano con conocimiento de causa. Romano fulmina un poquito a su hermano. Aun así, muerte y destrucción con los hoteles italianos y cuanto más al sur peor, pero hombre, esto es Italia, seguro algún chanchullo han hecho).

Sea como sea, Germania se asoma por la ventanilla del taxi antes de abrir la puerta, y piensa que... bueno... no se ve fatal. En realidad, venga, nada se va a ver fatal, FATAL para los bárbaros acostumbrados a dormir en hostales 200 años antes de Cristo pero es que han dormido en casa de Alemania últimamente. Casa perfecta, limpia y minimalista. Como sea, por fuera no parece tan mal.

El sajón se baja del taxi, olvidándose del asunto de que hay que pagar, saca sus cigarrillos y se prende uno, mirando a todos lados. Roma no se olvida pero cuando Germania se ha bajado, tiene unas cuantas palabras en italiano muy rápido y a susurros que incluyen conceptos muy dulces sobre cómo tratar a los recién llegados, de imperio asesino de naciones a taxista. La sonrisa de Roma tiene un aire ciertamente oscuro, peligroso y raro.

El taxista se acojona un poco... no vamos a negarlo y no protesta demasiado cuando Roma no le da propina. Eso sí, el chofer se baja del coche y le ayuda a bajar las maletas de la cajuela. Se las da a Germania, porque Roma, con su sonrisa normal de siempre, se va a hacer cola para hacer efectiva la reserva en el mostrador, aun viéndolo todo con la boca abierta y cara de bobo.

El sajón le agradece escuetamente y ya va a meterse con el cigarrillo cuando otro romano histérico le riñe así que cargando las maletas termina de fumar en la puerta, mirando al latino de reojito mientras este revisa sus papeles a ver si se aclara y saca una guía turística, que ya se sabe de memoria. Oh, sí. Hasta que por fin le toca.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, verán, es que yo detesto a los italianos en Italia, pero creo que entre ellos son un poco menos pesaditos. La chica que le atiende le sonríe.

—¿A nombre de quien está su reserva?

—Vergas —sí, ya empezamos.

—¿V-Vergas?

— _Sic_ , Vargas, seguro, la hicimos por teléfono desde Berlín.

—Oh, Vargas —la chica se sonroja un poco por haber oído mal, buscando en la computadora y mirándole de reojo, pensando que va a reírse toda la tarde con sus compañeras de semejante error.

—¿Estamos? ¿Cómo se llama usted? —se apoya sobre el mostrador tratando de ver un poco, perdonadle, está sobreexcitado, ya se le pasa en un rato, de verdad.

—Sí, dos personas... —le sonríe un poco—. Francesca Togliatti.

—¡Francesca! Bellísima. Encantado de conocerla, yo soy _Rom_... Romulus —le tiende su mano, sonriendo ampliamente.

— _Benvenuto, signiore_ Vargas —le toma la mano y se sonroja un poquito más, sonriendo.

—Nada de _signiore_ —se ríe—. Tengo hecha otra reserva para otra cosa, pero primero subiremos a dejar las cosas si ya está nuestro cuarto. ¿Tengo que venir a hablar con usted?

Más risitas exasperantes.

—¿Reserva? Permítame la busco, un segundo...

Aprovechando las risitas le da un beso en los nudillos antes de devolverle la mano para que busque, más risitas idiotas *ojos en blanco*.

—Ohh... sí, aquí está. Tiene que ir al mostrador del Hertz que... no, ¿sabe qué? Yo iré mientras usted va a su cuarto —sí, está siendo EXCESIVAMENTE amable, hasta parece gringa —, y cuando baje tendré aquí la llave.

—¡Oh! _Grazie! Grazie mile!_ ¡Es usted encantadora!

Germania se acerca a ellos dos, poniéndole a Roma una mano en la espalda.

—¿Ah? —se gira a mirarle.

— _Hallo_ —saluda escueto —, aquí adentro hace menos calor.

—No te agobies, ya acabamos. Francesca nos da las llaves.

Francesca les da dos tarjetas y les indica la habitación en la que están, luego les señala hacia donde está el elevador, con una sonrisita, prácticamente sin hacerle ningún caso al Germano AUNQUE, ella también nota su presencia y se lamenta un poco, OTRA... de que sea gay.

Roma le guiña el ojo, tomando las tarjetas sin estar seguro de qué hacer con ellas, quizás tienen que forzar la cerradura o algo. Germania asiente también, cuando se le acerca a un chico para pedirle en un muy rápido italiano que le preste las maletas para subirlas.

El latino no hace ni caso yendo al ascensor como le ha dicho sin tener ni idea de para qué sirve un ascensor en realidad. Evidentemente, Germania discute un poco con el muchacho, porque... bueno, él puede llevar sus maletas, ¡evidentemente puede llevar sus maletas! Dios mío, qué pasaba en esta ciudad endemoniada en la que fuera a donde fuera en la época que fuera los esclavitos italianos estaban siempre intentando corregirle y hacerle las cosas que sabía hacer él solo. El italiano termina por llamarle _cazzo_ entre dientes, además de tacaño.

Roma está realmente BUSCANDO el ascensor, ni siquiera se imagina lo que es cuando repentinamente se abren las puertas con el clásico "ding" justo cuando llega Germania, fulminando al muchacho. El moreno se mete un susto, porque estaba mirando en un jarrón de una mesita cercana. Una pareja joven sale parloteando a gritos y las puertas se cierran otra vez detrás de ellos.

Roma mira la pareja, las puertas, la pareja, las puertas y les grita a la pareja para que se detengan, acercándose a ellos.

—Oh... ¿eh? —pregunta el chico mirando al romano y luego al elevador, pensando que se les ha caído algo.

—Perdonad, es que... ¿Eso es alguna especie de armario? —señala el elevador.

— _Che cosa?_ —pregunta el chico levantando las cejas, la chica mira a Roma unos instantes y luego se ríe.

—Habéis salido de ahí dentro, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo funciona? Es que los que hay en... mi casa son diferentes.

—Ehm... —el chico se ríe un poco pensando que quizás es una broma—, pueeees... Funciona como todos, hay que apretar el botón y luego entrar y luego poner el piso al que... —se detiene y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, sonríe—, ¿me está tomando el pelo?

— _Non, non_ , es que nunca había visto uno así tan... es decir... como este.

—¿Qué preguntas? —pregunta Germania mirando la escena.

—Por el armario.

—¿Eso? Parece un refrigerador como el de _Deutschland_ —valora.

—¿Eh? —el chico extrañado no entiende el idioma que habla Germania, claro está, inclina la cabeza y mira a la novia de reojo, quien se encoge de hombros, divertida.

— _Non, non_ , creo que no es eso, porque no hay comida —niega para Germania—. Ni siquiera sé que piso es... —asegura volviéndose al chico que, alma caritativa, suelta a la novia y se acerca a Roma un poquito.

—¿Tiene su llave? —pregunta.

Él le muestra las tarjetas. El chico se acerca y lee el número de cuarto.

—Es en el cuarto piso. Llame al elevador con el botón y dentro ponga el cuatro —hace un gesto mostrándole un cuatro con los dedos.

Roma mira el elevador de reojo y cuando ve los dedos ve IV... pero si le están haciendo números romanos se lee como VII... sonríe.

— _Grazie_ —le tiende la mano para estrechársela, él se la estrecha de vuelta y le sonríe. Roma le da un apretón firme y se presenta, porque así es Roma, que tiene que conocer a todo el mundo.

Germania hace los ojos en blanco mientras el chico le dice que él se llama Paolo y su novia Maria, y que están aquí haciendo su primer viaje juntos. Alguien me dice que es posible que terminen haciendo un cuarteto en el cuarto de los dos chicos...

El romano les dice que hacen una pareja súper bonita y les cuenta que ellos hace muchos, muchos años que no estaban en Roma pero que han venido a visitarla para ver cómo es ahora y les pregunta de donde son.

La chica se ríe y comenta que "muchísimos años" no pueden ser, porque se ve muy joven, y aclara que son de Siena.

—Oh, Sena Iulia, ¿verdad? es muy bonito, en la Toscana —asiente—. Bueno, era muy bonito antes, ahora no la he visto en las fotos, ¡pero seguro es muy bonito también! —se ríe.

—Sí, sí que es bonito. ¿Tú de dónde eres? —pregunta suavemente él.

—De aquí, Paolo, de la ciudad eterna —sonríe nostálgico—. Pero hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no venía a casa y me temo que la voy a encontrar bastante cambiada.

—Ehh... ¿vamos a subir o no? —pregunta Germania un poco harto de la cháchara. Roma le mira, se ríe y le toma del brazo un poco.

—Es muy bonita, nosotros no habíamos venido antes y llegamos hace tres días —asegura Maria.

—Mira, estos son Paolo y María —les presenta—. El es Ger...mán —decide—. No os asustéis, es muy seco porque es sajón —les guiña el ojo y asiente con eso que dice la chica. Germania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Oh... y son... —la chica hace un movimiento con los dedos indicando "pareja".

— _Sic_ —tan feliz—. Pero ahora creo que vamos a subir al cuarto a dejar todo esto, me ha gustado mucho conoceros, sois encantadores y gracias por lo del ascendedor.

Germania se sonroja y le empuja un poquito, _tsundere tsundere_... Así que Roma acaba despidiéndose con la mano mientras los chicos salen.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Por dónde subimos? —pregunta Germania.

—Hay que llamar por el botón al ascendedor y luego decirle al cuarto o al séptimo piso.

—Llamar por el botón... —repite Germania buscándolo.

Roma se pasa la mano por el pelo dejando al germano hacer.

—¿Llamar a quien, dices? —pregunta mirándole de reojo

—Pues al ascendedor.

—¿Y cómo lo llamo? ¿Le silbo o qué? —pregunta acercándose al botón.

—Pues... no lo sé, será —se encoge de hombros. Germania mira el botón, se acerca a él y pega un silbido de esos que sirven para llamar a las cabras... o a Suiza cuando está en la montaña de al lado.

Un botones que les está mirando, levanta las cejas con eso. De hecho creo que la mitad de la gente del lobby levanta las cejas con eso. Casualmente, El elevador hace "ding" de que alguien lo llamó en algún piso, y se prende la luz.

Roma está aprovechando para mirarle el culo a Germania que esta agachado, ni enterado.

—Oh, mira... ha hecho un sonido. ¿Qué clase de aparato es este?

—Eh... ¿eh? —mueve los ojos y le mira a la cara.

—Esto, que funcionó.

—¡Ah! ¡Bien! —sonríe Roma.

—Bueno, creo... hizo algo así como "ding" —perdona, es que Germania haciendo ding me pareció monísimo.

—¿Que hizo qué? —sonríe más levantando las cejas.

—Ding —insiste con voz agudita y todo.

El moreno se ríe con eso y le da unas palmaditas en la cara cuando la puerta se abre con otro ding.

— _Was?_ ¿Ves? ¡Así es como hizo!

—Vale, hay que meterse dentro —señala y lo hace cuando las personas que bajaban salen, mirando todo por dentro y dándole a TODOS los botones cuando los ve.

—¿Meterse ahí? —Germania el desconfiado se para en la puerta sólo metiendo la cabeza, sin estar seguro.

— _Sic_ , la gente sale de aquí, así que primero tiene que haberse metido —tira de él.

Las puertas se cierran... empieza a moverse.

—¡Oh! —mira alrededor y pone las manos en las paredes un poco nervioso, apretando la que está tomando al sajón, que está mirando al techo buscando una salida desde YA.

—¡Por Thor!

Ding! primer piso se abren las puertas.

—¡Mira! ¡Estamos en otro sitio! —señala fuera Roma. Germania, cejas hasta el cielo.

—¿Cómo pasó eso? —saca la cabeza con cuidado.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera sé que sitio es ese, no salgas —tira de él para que se meta de nuevo y ahí va Germania para adentro cuando las puertas se cierran tras otro "ding".

Ahí se mueve todo otra vez, idéntica reacción hasta el segundo piso ¡Ding! Segundo piso que es igual que el primero, sólo que hay una chica medio rapada, con una cresta negra, goma de mascar, piercings por todos lados, que les pregunta en alemán si suben o bajan.

—¡UH! ¡Mira! ¡Ahora hay una persona! —Roma se pone frente a Germania para protegerle.

—Ehh... —contesta Germania sin saber si van para arriba o no, en realidad sin entender nada. La chica hace los ojos en blanco y vuelve a picar el botón del ascensor para bajar. Las puertas se cierran. Roma mira a Germania nervioso.

—No me gusta esta cosa.

—A mí tampoco, y es tu culpa que estemos aquí.

—No te pongas nervioso, he visto personas que salían, así que no puede ser nada peligroso —no sabemos si se lo dice a Germania o a sí mismo.

¡Ding! Tercer piso.

—Quizás deberíamos salir mejor —propone Germania antes de que se abra la puerta.

Cuando se abre, un niño pequeño se mete con ellos y le da a todos los botones a los que alcanza, notando, además, que la mitad están dados.

—¡Oh, un niño! —Germania completamente impresionado como si fuera algo sumamente EXTRAÑO.

— _Ciao?_ —prueba Roma de hablarle a ver si les puede contarlo qué ocurre.

El niño es JAPONÉS y les mira pensando que le van a reñir.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta el romano y claro, el niño no entiende ni papa.

—No nos entiende... quizás no nos ve.

—Cómo va a no vernos, si está ahí y nos está MIRANDO —replica Roma y se vuelve de nuevo al niño—. Cuarto piso —le hace cuatro dedos como le ha dicho Paolo en la recepción y Ding! Ahí se vuelven a abrir las puertas. El niño sale corriendo del ascensor.

—Ese es un cuatro —asegura Germania mirando la pared y dándose cuenta ahora mismo que ha dicho Roma, que hay un cuatro.

—¿Dónde? —las puertas se cierran de nuevo.

—¡Ahí! ¡En la pared!

—¿Dónde? ¿Fuera?

— _Ja!_

—¡Pues teníamos que bajarnos! ¿Cómo se hace para volver? —vuelta a darle a todos los botones.

—¡No sé! ¡Yo te dije...!

¡Ding! Quinto piso.

—¡Mira! ¿Cuál de estos es un cuatro? ¿Este? —señala el cuatro porque lo que pasa es que no está seguro del todo.

— _Ja_ , este es el quinto.

El romano empieza a apretar el botón del cuatro con frenesí.

—¡Queremos volver al cuatrooo! —le grita a los botones. Germania silba con fuerza otra vez.

Las puertas se cierran y se mueve de nuevo y la persona del circuito cerrado debe estar mirando la cámara con cara de "¿qué coño está pasando?"

—Vale, estamos subiendo —deduce Roma por lo que ha dicho la chica antes y como pasan los números—. Ha de haber... —empieza a buscar en todas las paredes, pasando las manos por las ranuras y luego mira el techo—. Aúpame —pide a Germania, acercándosele.

Él asiente, poniéndose un poco en cuclillas para que pueda subir un pie a su pierna, el romano así lo hace y empieza a golpear las placas del techo con cuidado.

—Ha de haber una puerta, ¿sabes? Todas estas cosas pueden desmontarse —explica la mente del ingeniero—. Usábamos algo parecido en las construcciones, con cuerdas y poleas, debe ser lo mismo. Aquí arriba debe haber una cuerda en una polea y alguien tirando de nosotros...Tenemos que decirle a ese alguien que queremos ir al cuarto... ¡Espera! _Non!_ ¡Ya sé! ¡Debe ser como los coches! ¡Debe ser con un motor! ¡Los botones de números deben decirle cuanta cuerda estirar! —se vuelve a bajar porque además la trampilla está atornillada, ni que esto fuera una peli de acción. Solo América puede hacer esas cosas además.

—Entonces... ¿hay que silbar en el cuatro y volveremos ahí?

— _Non!_ ¡Hay que apretarlo! ¡Son botones como en la tele! Los aprietas y el motor sabe donde quieres ir —entonces nota el desastre que ha hecho—. Oh, ¡yo le he dicho que quería ir a todos! ¡Por eso se para cada vez!

—Ahh, claro, la tele —asegura el hombre que ve la tele un 30% del tiempo desde que llegó —, ¡Hombre, pero si luego me llamas a mí el bestia bruto!

Roma le mira y sonríe fulminándole un poco.

—Vamos a bajar en el próximo piso y esperamos a que acabe de dar vueltas y volvemos a llamarlo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer en el próximo piso?

—Nada, esperar... o buscar unas escaleras.

—Debimos preguntar cómo funcionaba esto antes de subirnos... pero claro, tú estabas hablando con tu amigo —reclamación, reclamación.

—¡Yo estaba preguntándole a mi amigo cómo funcionaba y lo he descubierto!

¡Ding! No-sé-en-qué-piso-están.

—Ese es un siete —asegura Germania y gracias al cielo es el último piso así que salen a la piscina—¿ No estábamos subiendo? —pregunta saliendo del elevador y levantando las cejas al ver una piscina... y quiero decir que casi se lanza de cabeza con el calor que tiene.

—Pues si hemos pasado el cuarto y luego el qui... ¡MIRA ESO!

A Germania no le entra en la cabeza que pueda haber una piscina arriba del cuarto piso.

—¡ES LA BALNEA! ¡Ya me extrañaba a mí que en casa de tu hijo no hubiera pero esto es Roma! ¡Roma sin termas no es Roma! —el emocionado de la vida, dando saltos.

—Oh, por Loki... —protesta sonrojándose y pensando en tooodas las... ejem... malas experiencias que siempre tiene con Roma en este tipo de lugares.

—¡VENGA! ¡VENGA! —le mira—. Un baño rápido. ¡Vamos al cuarto, subimos y un baño rápido antes de irnos!

—Un baño rápido ahora, luego vamos al cuarto... ¿y un baño rápido antes de irnos? —levanta las cejas sorprendido con los niveles de higiene del romano, además sabiendo perfectamente lo que eso puede llegar a indicar: un polvo antes, un polvito después, besuqueos múltiples... SONROJO.

— _Non_ , vamos a dejar las cosas y subimos a darnos uno rápido y luego nos vamos.

Germania le mira unos segundos, sonrojadito.

—Bien, vamos a dejar esto... pero ninguna guarrada, sólo nos damos un baño.

—¿Ninguna guarradaaa? —protesta/lloriquea mirándole.

—Ninguna, ya bastantes guarradas hicimos en la máquina voladora —sonríe de lado y le mira de reojo.

—Pero si al final no te explotó nada —sonríe de lado.

—Lo que debes agradecer, porque yo te habría arrancado la tuya con estas manos —se las muestra.

—¡HA! ¡Si te da vergüenza hasta tocarla!

—No me da vergüenza —respuesta automática, sonrojándose.

—¿Entonces por qué no la tocas? —se le acerca, mirándole a los ojos.

—L-La toco cuando... es necesario. No tengo por qué tocártela todo el tiempo —responde después de tragar saliva.

—Más que cuando es necesario… cuando no te queda más remedio.

El sajón se sonroja más.

—¿Insinúas que no lo hago cuando es necesario? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Quizás —sonrisita.

—Pues será entonces que no me has dicho cuándo consideras que es necesario —picado.

—Ahora.

—¿A-Ahora? —vacila.

—Ha, ¿lo ves?

Hombre, es que tampoco le retes así. Germania lleva una bastante segura mano y la pone de lleno encima de las regiones vitales del romano, que aprieta un poco las rodillas y se sonroja mirándole a la cara aun cuando lo hace.

Como siempre, si Roma se sonroja, Germania se sonroja en una proporción 10:1. Pero uno no es el único-no-conquistado-por-el-imperio-romano sin tener huevos para hacer algunas cosas, así que mantiene el temple y levanta un poco la barbilla.

—V-Ves... —susurra y el tono temblorino delata el nivel de nerviosismo.

Roma se pone de puntillas y le da un beso suave en los labios. Él quita la mano suavemente, de la zona en cuestión y entrecierra los ojos entreabriendo un poco los labios y dejándole hacer. Así que se separa sonriendo. Germania carraspea y se cruza de brazos.

—V-Vamos a la habitación —murmura sonrojadito aun.

—¿Lo ves? Lo mínimo imprescindible —se ríe volviéndose al ascensor.

—¡Pues es que tú querrías tener una mano ahí pegada todo el tiempo! —protesta.

— _Sic_ —risa idiota, sonrojito. Golpe hombro con hombro.

Roma se ríe más y vuelve a llegar el ascensor. Germania se monta en él, sonriendito un poco, sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Mira! Llegó sin silbarle.

—Eso es porque le di al botón cuando no mirabas —se mete con él, sonriendo.

—Jum! Pues... jum! —protesta mirándole de reojo—. Estúpidos ascensores, es mucho más fácil usar escaleras.

—Pero no sabemos dónde están las escaleras —le da al cuatro.

—Preguntaré.

—¿Tú? Deberías empezar a aprender a hablar italiano.

— _Nein_ —categórica, ya bastante era tener que hablar latín.

—Ah, _non, non_ , no me has entendido, no es una sugerencia.

Germania le mira de reojo.

—No te veo a ti hablando sajón, ni _deutsche_.

—Es... no me tires de la lengua, ¡no voy a decírtelo todavía! Saber sajón yo sé hablar poder saber tú que yo podré —hace un desastre con el sajón, como siempre.

—Decirme w... —aprieta los ojos —, por Thor, deja de hablar así. Yo hablar mejor latín que tu sajón —agrega en un latín con un montonal de acento, como siempre, pero no tan malo.

—Eso es porque el latín es mejor y más fácil —resuelve muerto de risa cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor.

—Más fácil, _ja_... pero no mejor.

—Pues es mejor, todo el mundo lo hablaba no hace tanto... —no, si contamos desde los dinosaurios.

—Ahora nadie lo habla... hablan más el sajón —con unas cuantas modificaciones.

—Hay una parte de Roma que es un país en que es idioma, ¡Lo he leído! ¡Y todos mis hijos hablan latín con algunas modificaciones! —replica picado.

—Todos los míos hablan sajón con modificaciones, no me vengas con esas —asegura buscando la puerta que tenga el número de su cuarto, actividad en la que al parecer es especialmente experto.

—Di lo que quieras, ¡pero las tierras latinas abarcan mucho más que las sajonas!

— _Deutschland_ y _Schweiz_ tienen más dinero juntos de lo que tienen los latinos —repite EXACTAS las palabras que le dijo Alemania, en realidad es incapaz siquiera de que le parezca interesante.

—Pero mi nieto tiene dominado a tu hijo pequeño con el sexo —tan orgulloso de ello, se ríe.

Germania frunce el ceño y le mira de pie enfrente de la habitación que tiene el número que dice en la llave. Roma se ríe más.

—Deja de agarrarme los huevos, _Rom_ —advierte. Y ya que lo nombra, mano en el sitio específico. Sonrojo —. ¡Dije DEJA! —le detiene de la muñeca.

—Es que yo no lo hago sólo cuando es necesario —risas.

— _Nein_ , ¡tú lo haces cuando es completamente innecesario!

—Es que yo lo hago porque te gusta —se ríe y aprieta un poco antes de soltarle. Germania aprieta los ojos y le empuja un poco cuando le suelta, poniéndose la mano en las regiones vitales.

—¡Por Odín contigo!

—Oh, vengaaa no te enfadeees.

—No te enfadeees —le imita, y... en realidad no está enfadado, sólo le mira de arriba a abajo. Roma sonríe—. Bueno... abre.

El romano parpadea, porque no había notado ni que salieron del ascensor. ¡Acto heroico que hace Germania al encontrar la puerta y tú no lo notas, Romita! Estaba embobado, mira la puerta y mira las tarjetas.

Germania le mira con cara de... ¿aja? bueno, ahora abre. El movimiento de los ojos... Tarjeta, ranura, tarjeta, ranura.

— _Was?_

El latino mete la tarjeta en la ranura, pero girada y con la banda magnética al lado incorrecto, así que se enciende la lucecita roja.

—Rojo —señala Germania acercándose a la puerta e inclinando la cabeza, pensando que... dios mío con todas las cosas que pasan en el mundo hoy por hoy, son complicadas.

El romano le mira nervioso y la saca y la vuelve a meter mal.

—Rojo es apagado —concluye después de pensar en la televisión.

— _Sic, sic_ , pero... —le mira de reojo.

—No se abre... —murmura levemente divertido al verle la expresión.

Roma frunce el ceño y mira la puerta, se humedece los labios y le da la vuelta a la tarjeta, metiéndola de nuevo por el lado incorrecto.

—hhhm... —se ríe un poco por lo bajito el sajón.

—Hay cuatro, lados, listo, alguno será —le da la vuelta otra vez y Germania le observa atentamente. A la cuarta la luz es verde y sonríe.

—Vaya... ¡verde! —levanta las cejas.

—¡Ha! —sonríe.

—¡Pues te ha costado!

—Pues eso no importa, ¡porque lo he logrado al final! —le da a la manija de la puerta y se abre—. ¡HA! —sonríe más al lograrlo.

—Vaya, al final no eres tan tonto como pareces.

—Eso dices pero sabes perfecto que soy el más listo —se mete al cuarto mirándolo todo.

—No eres el más listo —ojos en blanco.

—Claro que sí —deja su bolsa en mitad del cuarto, en el suelo. Germania entra mirándolo todo y levantando una ceja porque no es que se vea mal, pero... es que Berliiiin.

Roma se acerca a la ventana, abriéndola para salir al balcón y asomarse. El sajón mira la tele, arruga la nariz un poco y se mete al baño a mear y a ponerse agua en la cara. (Y no hay luz, porque no han puesto la tarjeta en su sitio).

—Ehh... ¿que la luz no se prende así? —pregunta Germania dándole al interruptor.

—¡Mira que coches más bonitos se ven en la calle! ¡Como cuando veníamos! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de ir a ver las cosas!

—Esto no sirve —gruñe Germania desde el baño.

—¡Es todo tan increíble! —se mete dentro otra vez mirando alrededor y casi se mete de bruces con su propia bolsa. Germania sale del baño.

—No prende la luz.

— _Quid?_

—No sirve. Le doy al interruptor y no prende.

—¿Y? ¿Desde cuándo necesitas luz para nada? —sonríe de lado, incorporándose de nuevo.

—Pues no sé ni siquiera en donde voy a mear.

—En el baño —le señala yendo a investigar los cajones.

—No se ve nada —hace los ojos en blanco volviendo a meterse y... Va a mear en la ducha.

Por cierto, el teléfono del cuarto tiene una lucecita que indica que tienen un mensaje. Todos suponemos que será ignorada.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con tus ojos de cazador nocturno? —pregunta mientras nota que todos los cajones están vacíos y los armarios, así que empieza a deshacer su maleta.

—Tengo ojos de cazador nocturno, pero esto está peor que la cueva de un lobo —grita meando con la puerta abierta.

—Claro, claro, los que no saben bailar se quejan del suelo.

—Di lo que quieras... —protesta Germania cuando sale del baño todo mojado del pelo y la cara—, pero veo mejor que tú en la oscuridad.

—Nadie lo ha negado —le guiña el ojo. El rubio le sonríe un poquitín, rehaciéndose la trenza y acercándosele un poco —. Le diré a Francesca luego que miren lo de la luz —asegura metiendo sus pantalones en el armario con cuidado para que no se arruguen.

Germania se le acerca, mirándole con curiosidad para ver qué hace. Se sonroja un poquito, sí... Pero termina poniéndole suavemente una mano en la espalda. El romano se gira a mirarle por encima de su hombro y le sonríe. El germano le mira con su expresión seria, pero no le quita la mano de la baja espalda.

—Ya acabo, es sólo para que no se quede con mala forma —explica.

El rubio asiente mirando lo que hace y, de hecho, aprovecha para acercarse un poquiiiiito.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre —nota de repente porque no ha comido en el avión.

—Ahora comeremos algo —asegura moviendo un poco la mano hasta ponerla en su cintura—. A ver si hay algo decente en esta ciudad.

El moreno se ríe fulminándole un poco y el rubio sonríe un poco más, tirando un poco de él hacia sí para que se le recargue en el pecho. Le mira a los ojos. Roma le mira de arriba abajo y sonríe notando lo que hace, siguiendo sus movimientos. Germania sonríe un poco más y le pone la otra mano en la cintura.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta sonriendo seductoramente en un susurro, jugueteando.

—Nada —murmura sonrojándose un poquito pero sin quitarle las manos de encima. Oh, sí... Está... Mostrando afecto.

El romano se gira un poco hacia él y levanta la cara, cerrando los ojos y poniéndole cara de beso. El germano le aprieta un poco más contra sí, hace un "mmmm" suavecito y le besa.

El latino sonríe en el beso, devolviéndoselo. Él entrecierra los ojos azules... y sigue el beso. Roma se gira un poco más y le hunde la mano en el pelo. Germania cierra más los ojos y se le acelera el corazón. Sonríe un poquito satisfecho del resultado.

Y además, Roma le deja que marque el ritmo y la pauta dominando, así que él le abraza con una poca más de fuerza dando un pasito al frente y profundizando el beso. Sí... Las ventajas de estar relajado y de que te permitan hacer el rol de macho.

El latino le abraza del cuello porque le da la sensación que le echa para atrás, para no caerse. También las ventajas de no estar TAN urgido después del avión. Le acaricia un poco la espalda bajando las manos levemente y empujándole un poco hasta pegarle contra la puerta del armario del lado que aún está cerrado.

El romano se ríe un poco en el beso, levantando una pierna y acariciándole el muslo con ella, consiguiendo otro "Mmm" suavecito, con los ojos cerrados aún. Se separa levemente del beso, dándole un beso en la mejilla y pegándole un poco más contra el armario.

El moreno se ríe más, suavecito, con los ojos cerrados y le enrolla un poco la pierna en la suya. El rubio le respira encima apretándole de la cintura y sonriendo un poquito.

—Te ríes.

—Siempre —Roma echa la cabeza atrás y se sigue riendo un poco.

¿Por qué no?, Germania insiste en darle un pequeño besito en el cuello. Él sonríe con satisfacción porque para eso ha levantado la cabeza... es que es tonto, ¿sabes? Yo lo veo bastante listo... ¿O te refieres a Germania? No, de hecho era irónico y Germania está bien entrenado. Ahí está, mírale... Comiéndole el cuello y ¡Oh, mira! Para hacerlo peor...

—Me gusta tu risa... —murmura—, a veces.

Roma se ríe más y le mueve la cabeza adecuadamente.

—¿Comer? —bien, Germania...

—A mi me gustas tú, todo el tiempo —asegura Roma y se separa un poco para que pare y le mire. Germania lo hace —. ¿Y mi baño? —sonríe.

—¿Quieres ir a bañarte? —pregunta suavemente.

—¿No quieres?

—Tengo calor —admite —. Pero tú tenías hambre.

—Mmmm... He visto que la gente no va desnuda, subimos después de cenar y así estaremos solos —beso.

—¿Cómo va la gente si no es desnuda? —mira que le ha llamado la atención.

—Pues con ropa interior, creo, esas de colores, ¿no las has visto?

—Pe-pensé que era... —ok no, estaba embobado con el prospecto.

—Mjm? —inclina un poco la cabeza.

Le da otro beso. Mira, este sí ha puesto atención en "como callar a alguien/cambiar el tema con un beso". Suiza, toma nota.

—¿Qué pensaste que era? —susurra al separarse... es que nos da curiosidad.

—Toallas... O... Togas o algo así —murmura rindiéndose.

— _Non_ , creo que era ropa interior de colores.

El teléfono del cuarto suena repentinamente y Roma parpadea saliendo de la nube, girando la cara hacia él. Germania parpadea también dando un botecito porque aún sigue siendo uno de esos sonidos extraños que no deja de parecerle antinatural.

—Vale, pues vístete para salir, voy a contestar —se le separa un poco. El sajón se hace hacia atrás dejándole salir del abrazo.

—Ya estoy vestido...

—Que te pongas guapo —le manda un beso descolgando el teléfono y sentándose en la cama—. _A-Ave?_ —contesta aun un poco inseguro con el aparato.

—Ah, menos mal. _Rom_ —saluda Alemania al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! —sonríe—. ¿Todo bien, mi niño?

—No me contestan el teléfono y no sabía si habían llegado —responde un poco impaciente —. ¿Todo bien? ¿No... ha pasado nada? —¿no han tirado el avión? Piensa para sí. Germania se sonroja un poquito abriendo su maleta y empezando a buscar la camisa gris.

—¡Ah! _Sic_ , mi teléfono... —de repente se acuerda y se levanta, yendo a buscarlo, llevándose el teléfono del cuarto, que no es inalámbrico, en el oído aun, así que se cae por el suelo cuando tira. No le hace ni caso.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta Germania rebuscando en la oscuridad.

—Llevo un buen rato marcando, les dije que avisaran cuando llegaran.

—Mi amante —responde Roma mientras se quita los pantalones también y busca su teléfono—. Ya lo encontré, me había olvidado completamente de él... lo tengo apagado porque no me dejaron llevarlo encendido en el avión por no sé qué cosas de hacer enfurecer a dios, me parece —cada uno entiende lo que quiere.

—¿Tu amante? —pregunta Alemania si entender del todo, sonrojándose un poquito. Germania fulmina a Roma frunciendo el ceño.

—Hablaba con tu padre —se ríe negando con la cabeza. Alemania carraspea un poco frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Necesitan algo más? Hablé con _Romer_ y les recuerda que si necesitan algo pueden hablarle por teléfono.

—Estábamos un poco asustados, pero al final ha ido todo bien y que no nos explotara nada nos ha relajado bastante —explica el romano al teléfono mientras se pone otros pantalones y le guiña un ojo a Germania, que se sonroja.

—Eso fue tu culpa —murmura entre dientes.

—E-Explotar. Nada va a explotar. _Bitte_... No hagan explotar nada.

—Tranquilo, dile a Romano, que ya lo sé, tengo las llaves de su casa, Veneciano me las dio... y dile que mañana es el cumpleaños de _Hispaniae_ , que no se le olvide... que les llamaré yo para felicitarle... y dile que le quiero mucho ¡y que me encanta como está la ciudad ahora! y dile a Veneciano que le quiero... ¡y dile que le quieres tú también!

—Ehh... _Ja_ , bueno ya se acordará Romano del cumpleaños de _Spanien_. _Ja_ , yo le... _Nein_ , eso no se lo voy a decir.

— _Germaniae_... —le riñe.

—Was? —a coro los dos.

—Dile lo que te he dicho, no me hagas enfadar —sigue para el teléfono haciendo un gesto a Germania como "no es contigo".

—Le daré tus saludos —responde muy propiamente mientras Germania se baja los pantalones de espalda al romano.

—¡Mira que lo sabré si no se lo dices y luego será peor!

—¿Por qué quieres que le diga eso?

—Porque sé que es verdad y sé que le gusta oírlo, así que, anda, se un buen chico.

—Deja de atosigar a mis hijos —pide Germania.

—¡Pero ya se lo digo todas las noches y todas las mañanas! —protesta Alemania.

—Nunca se lo dices demasiado, hombre, ¡ni que te estuviera obligando a hacer algo horrible!

Alemania gruñe.

—Bueno, tengan cuidado. Saluda a _vater_ de mi parte.

—Espera... —se apoya el auricular sobre el hombro—. ¿Quieres decirle algo a tu hijo? —le pregunta a Germania.

—Eh... _Nein_ —se encoge de hombros—. Que tenga cuidado con _Italien_.

Roma le mira con incredulidad y vuelve a llevarse el auricular al oído.

—Que dice tu padre que está muy contento, que gracias por llamar, que te quiere mucho y que vayas con cuidado con no hacerme caso.

—¡Yo no dije eso! —protesta Germania.

—Y que le digas a _Prusiae_ , a _Austriche_ y a _Svisse_ que también les quiere mucho y piensa en vosotros todos los días.

—¿E-Eso dijo _vater?_ —Alemania levemente emocionado.

— _Sic_ , me lo está diciendo ahora —responde Roma sonriendo de lado al notar el tono en la voz de Alemania—. Estamos descubriendo los avances por nosotros mismos y está muy impresionado y orgulloso con las cosas que habéis logrado y con como es el mundo ahora.

Germania le fulmina cruzado de brazos. Roma le guiña un ojo, sonriendo.

—O-Oh... Bueno, no se dirá que no fue pensando en ustedes en alguna medida —murmura el alemán.

—Bueno, tengo que dejarte ahora ya, muchacho, que empieza a ponerse celoso —sonríe de lado.

—¡No estoy celoso! —Alemania escucha a su padre gritar al fondo y Roma se ríe.

— _Nein, Nein_... Dile que también lo queremos y... Pásenlo bien.

—Buenas noches, cielo —se despide pero no cuelga el teléfono, sólo lo deja por ahí por el suelo.

—Buenas... Noches. _Hallo? Hallo?_

—¡Yo no dije todas esas cosas!

—Dice que te quieren —explica Roma yendo al espejo del armario y pasándose las manos por el pelo para organizárselo un poco. Germania le mira un instante.

—No ha dicho eso.

—Sí lo ha dicho, que te quieren y que lo pasemos bien... y aunque tú no hayas dicho eso, lo has pensado, así que en el fondo es lo mismo —se lame el pulgar y se lo pasa por las cejas para peinárselas y que no se le muevan y luego la mano por la mejilla valorando que aun aguanta sin repasar el afeitado hasta mañana.

Germania suspira y se sonroja un poco al mirarle, terminando de cerrarse la camisa gris.

—Bueno, son mis hijos. Me alegra que sean adultos e independientes, una preocupación menos.

—¿Lo ves? Lo que yo decía. Que estás orgulloso de ellos y les quieres —se arregla la camisa, abriéndose un botón más y sonriendo seductor al espejo. Germania hace los ojos en blanco al ver la cara.

—Pero yo no lo he dicho —el necio—. Vámonos.

Germania abre la puerta y hace un gesto para que salgan. Y ahí va Roma detrás, tomando sus cosas y metiéndoselas en los bolsillos.

—Lo único bueno de estos tiempos es el aire este frío que hay adentro de los lugares... Afuera hace un calor espantoso —protesta un poco Germania al salir al pasillo.

—Naaah —risas—. Hay más cosas buenas, ¡no seas tan cerrado! —esperando a que cierre la puerta.

—Hay... Muy, muy pocas —cierra la puerta y le mira de reojo —. Aunque... —pausita. El moreno le mira también con el aunque —. Bueno, ahora... Han pasado cosas —hace sonrisita.

—¿Cuáles? —sonríe un poco también porque se le pega.

—Pues... Cosas, ahora... Es diferente —se sonroja.

—¿Te refieres a los besos que me has dado antes? —sonríe más, tontamente.

—Ehm... Algo así —carraspea un poquito sin mirarle aún. Sigue sonriendito —. Además ahora tú y yo... Funciona diferente.

—Hay que decir que estás hoy mucho más motivado y receptivo de lo que has estado las últimas semanas, no pensaba que este _Romae_ te sentaría tan bien.

—¡No es _Rom_ lo que me sienta bien! —se apresura a aclarar.

Risas mientras le da al botón del ascensor y planta la oreja en la puerta para oír el motor y confirmar sus teorías.

—¿Entonces qué es, mi amor?

—Es... Hacer algo. Hace mucho que no teníamos algo qué hacer.

—Eso es verdad. ¡Y estamos realmente ocupados esta vez! —la puerta se abre con un "Ding" y Roma da un saltito, sonriendo.

Germania da un salto más asustado, frunciendo el ceño un poquito... Porque se le olvidan alguna de estas modernidades.

— _Ja_ , aunque las cosas sean raras ahora. Esto se parece a explorar un territorio nuevo.

—Aunque quiero ir a ver las cosas que quedan viejas —asegura metiéndose—. Pero me gusta tu forma de pensar.

Entra tras él, mirando al techo sin que le guste en lo absoluto.

—¿Cual forma de pensar? ¿De la exploración?

— _Sic_ , dispuesto a hacer cosas nuevas.

—¡Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a hacer cosas nuevas!

—Me alegra mucho oír eso —sonríe de forma peligrosa cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren y se dirige directo a la recepción—. ¡Francescaaa! —exclama saludando a la chica ahí sentada que les ha recibido antes.

Germania parpadea y...sabe, SABE que se acaba de meter en un lío.

—¿Quién es Frankresca? —ese súper acento germano.

Roma abre los brazos y se acerca a ella para abrazarla como si fuera amigos de toda la vida. La chica se ríe como idiota dejándole hacer y, de hecho, abrazándole de vuelta, claro.

—¡Señor Vargas!

—¿Cómo estás, guapa?

Más risitas idiotas, según Germania, sonrojadita.

—Oh, muy bien... MUY bien —asegura pensando que en el abrazo está EXTREMADAMENTE bien —. ¿Usted? Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —nunca se ha visto tanta amabilidad italiana.

—Ha pasado algo terrible, espero que tengas buenas noticias para mí para compensar —le toma de las manos con cara de drama.

Ella le mira con cara de muchísima preocupación, hasta palidece. Germania hace los ojos en blanco pensando que no ha pasado NADA terrible. Se cruza de brazos y arruga la nariz con su cara de huelepedo patentada.

—¿Q-Qué ha pasado?

—¡No hay luz en nuestro cuarto!

La italiana levanta las cejas.

—No hay luz en... ¡Oh! ¿Está seguro? La chica del aseo no nos informo ningún desperfecto que yo esté enterada... ¿Me deja revisar en la computadora?

—¡Oh! ¿Lo puedes ver en la computadora? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? ¿Me enseñas? —casi salta el mostrador.

—Pues puedo ver si ella ingresó información de que había algo mal. Ella lo escribe y alguien sube a arreglarlo.

Germania carraspea detrás de Roma.

—¡Oh! —sonríe el romano, entendiendo.

Ella le sonríe de vuelta y se acomoda un poco el pelo, coqueta, ignorando a Germania y sus carraspeos.

—La cuestión es que no hay luz y punto —resume él con su voz grave acercándose al mostrador... Hablando en alemán. Útil, Germania.

—Calma, calma —Roma se ríe —. Seguro nos lo arregla mientras cenamos.

Francesca parpadea y mira a Germania habiéndole olvidado... Y luego mira a Roma y sonríe otra vez.

—Seguro que puedo arreglar las cosas... Todas... Cuanto antes —asegura mirando a Roma, sonrojadita.

—¿Qué hay del otro asunto? ¿Ya tienes mis documentos? —sonríe. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, embobadísima.

—Sí.

—¿Ya podemos ir por ella? —sonríe, ilusionado.

—Sí. Sólo necesito que firme unos papeles.

—¡Claro! ¿Quiere que le haga un dibujo?

—¿Ir por qué? —pregunta Germania, acercándose.

—¿U-Un dibujo? —levanta las cejas y se mueve un poco en su lugar buscando la documentación.

—Ahora lo verás —le asegura a Germania, tan emocionado.

—¿Por qué creo que voy a arrepentirme de esto? —pregunta Germania tensito, pero sin moverse, mientras la mujer trastea por ahí sacando un sobre amarillo y acercándoselo al romano.

—Me firma los dos documentos de adentro y me presta su licencia de conducir para sacarle copia —pide volviendo a ignorar a Germania.

—Ah, eso... mi nieto ya se encargó de mandársela —mandársela adecuadamente falsificada, igual toma los papeles.

—Ah, permítame veo —risita igual de idiota...

Germania se pregunta si está descerebrada acaso. Se asoma a ver el papel, quizás entre los dos lean un poco mejor.

— _Grazie mile, bellísima_ —agradece sacando unas gafas que... no sé si se las ha robado a Alemania o a Austria, pero las tomó prestadas un día a alguien de la casa para estudiar, le gustó como se veía con ellas y simplemente... no las devolvió.

Yo creo que deben ser de Alemania... Venga, Austria me parecería un poco más... Mala la idea de robarle algo que necesita a diario. Bien, Roma... Eres raro igual, porque en realidad ni siquiera las necesita y al cabo de un rato le marean, pero le gusta como se ve con ellas mientras estudia o lee.

La chica se ríe coqueta y se va a buscar la copia de la licencia.

Aunque a Germania creo que le gusta también como se ve... deja de mirar el papel para embobarse un poco con Roma, que lee los papeles en diagonal, como siempre, aunque presta atención a las cosas que le fascinan y firma con su SPQR bordeado de laureles. Germania hace los ojos en blanco con la firma ridícula.

—Ya no deberías firmar así.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué dibuje una verga como firma?

— _Nein!_ ¡No quiero una verga de firma! Puedes poner tu nombre y ya. Vargas.

—Vergas.

— _Roooom!_

—Podría dibujar dos vergas así, empalmadas y cruzándose como espadas —le mira por encima de las gafas, sonriendo y poniendo los dedos para mostrarle.

—Claro. Podrías también dibujar una orgía con todas las chicas de recepción. Si esto no es cuestión de lo que puedes o no dibujar...

—¿Quieres que lo dibuje para ti? —le da la vuelta al contrato y se pone a dibujarlo en el sobre.

— _Nein! Nein!_ —pone la mano sobre el sobre para impedírselo.

—¡Ah! Mira, ¡por tu culpa lo he rayado! —protesta un poco.

—No has rayado nada porque no hay nada qué rayar. ¡No dibujes eso!

Risas romanas.

—Eres un tonto —le quita el bolígrafo y le da un golpecito en la cabeza.

—¡Au! —protesta y se ríe.

El sajón sonríe un poco y la chica vuelve sonriendo aún más... Aunque le frunce el ceño al rubio.

—Listo... Todo en orden —asiente ella sonriendo.

—¡Bien! ¿Las llaves y los cascos?

—Cascos sobre la vespa amarrados con un cable. Aquí están las llaves de ambas junto con su seguro —le da ooootro sobrecito.

Roma le toma la mano con el sobre y le da un beso en los nudillos. La chica se sonroooooja y le da risita, tapándose la boca con la otra mano. Hasta que Germania le da un rodillazo en la corva izquierda y Roma se desequilibra y se cae un poco, riendo.

—Vámonos ya —levanta las manos y tira de él hacia la puerta del hotel fulminando a Francesca.

—¡Espera! ¿Dónde está? —le pregunta a la chica en gritos, medio dejándose llevar.

—En el estacionamiento —señala por una puerta que no es la de salida.

—Vamos para allá —toma a Germania del brazo para llevarle hacia ahí.

—¿Para allá? ¿De qué te dio llave? —frunce el ceño y se deja tirar igual.

—¡Ahora lo verás!

—Y deja de coquetear con todo el mundo.

—¡No estaba coqueteando, sólo soy amable!

— _Nein_ , estabas dándole abrazos y besos y siendo un idiota generalizado.

—No la he besado —ojos en blanco y risas cuando entra al parking y la ve le brillan los ojos.

—Sí que la besaste en la mano. Va a creer que soy un estúpido.

—Es... preciosa —Roma a su bola. Germania levanta las cejas un instante y luego frunce el ceño.

—No me voy a ir a dormir a otro cuarto, ni vas a tirártela... Y si querías hacer estas cosas hubieras venido solo. Y... Eres un idiota y... Me da igual —protesta cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose de mas mal humor ipso facto. Gira la cara, de paso, y se sonroja... Pensando que si ya le conoce, es estúpido enfadarse. No debía haber venido.

—¿No te gusta? ¡Me muero por montarla! —da un par de saltitos sin escucharle. El sajón gruñe, así como un oso, mientras le fulmina.

—Pues... Pues... ¡Me da igual!

—¡Vamos! —tira de él, emocionadísimo. El germano le toma del brazo y opone resistencia, enfadado —. ¿Qué haces? ¡Vamoooos! —protesta.

—¿A ver cómo te tiras a no sé quién? Eres además cínico —protesta, pero igual da unos pasitos, resistiéndose un poco.

Entonces ni caso, nada más tira emocionadísimo hasta la vespa, que es roja y brillante.

Nada más frustrante para Germania que ser ignorado... pues nada, sigue protestando, ¿por qué no? Roma no le escucha, le suelta y le tiemblan un poco las manos de emoción mientras desencadena la moto y los cascos.

—... y además te da igual ni siquiera me estás oyendo y... Espera. ¿Esto qué?

—Es nuestro medio de transporte —le enclasta el casco en la cabeza—. Romanito dice que es la mejor forma de ver toda la ciudad y moverse por ella.

Germania levanta las cejas pero se deja poner el casco... Ventaja que él usara casco antes.

— _Neeeein Nein Nein!_ —ahora la preocupación es otra —. ¿TÚ vas a llevar ESTO? ¿Por... ESTA ciudad?

—Aaah, no te preocupes, tiene seguro —es decir, pagaran por ella si la rompéis, no que realmente sea seguro—. Y he hecho muchas pruebas —con una bicicleta... y montó en moto una vez con un chico de vuelta de la biblioteca—. ¡Además, antes has dicho que querías probar cosas nuevas!

El sajón parpadea aterrorizado mientras que Roma se acomoda el pelo y se pone su casco, sonriendo.

— _Nein_ , pero es que... Pero _Rom_ —le golpea en la cara el recuerdo del carro en esta misma ciudad y hasta le da un escalofrío.

—¡Venga, vamos! —se sube a la moto.

—Pero es que _Rom_... ¿Cuándo hiciste pruebas? No sabes... —más aún se resiste. ¿Quién demonios no se resistiría?

—Vengaaaaa —golpecitos a su espalda, prende el motor.

—¿Y si vamos caminando?

—¡No seas cobarde! ¡Andaaa!

—No es cobardía es... ¿Cómo lo llamas? ¿ _Metido_ común?

—Es absoluta cobardía —sonríe de lado y me lo fulminan.

—Eres un idiota y sigo enfadado —protesta, subiéndose.

—No te enfadeeees —se le repega, riendo.

—Pues tú, que no pasa un día que estemos aquí y ya estás queriéndote tirar a todo el mundo —murmura.

—Nah. Anda, abrázame.

—No quiero —tú arranca y verás que va a abrazarse de ti como pulpo.

—Si no me abrazas correré más y la balancearé hasta que lo hagas.

—Vas a correr y balancearte igual —busca de donde detenerse —. Va a romperse esta cosa con nosotros, y vas a estrellarte con un árbol y...

El latino arranca para salir del parking, zigazeando desde ya.

—¡Ahhhh! —desde ya empieza a tener pánico, cerrando los ojos y abrazándole casi ispsofacto porque además, desde ya, casi atropella a una viejecita, que le grita hasta de qué se va a morir, y tira un bote de basura.

Roma grita haciendo que corra más, esquivando los coches y se mete a una calle contra dirección.

— _Nein, Nein_... Vale. Vale. Acuéstate con quien quieras. No me enfado. No me... Ahhhh! _Neeein!_ —aprieta los ojos.

—¿S-S-Sa-a-a-aab-b-b-be-e-e-es q-q-q-que-e-e-é? —baja por unas escaleras... sí, creo que eran en la plaza España.

Germania empieza a desear que se estrellen con algo con tal de que se detengan.

—¡Antes podía conducir por aquí con los ojos cerrados! ¡Sabía en qué calle estaba nada más por los baches del suelo!

—¡N-NO CIERRES LOS OJOS!

Se ríiiiiie, gritando y haciendo gritar a todo el mundo, tocando el claxon como si no hubiera un mañana. Germania quiere vomitar, le reza hasta a los dioses romanos.

Pero Roma consigue frenar antes de acabar de cabeza en el Tíber y literalmente una centésima de segundo más tarde, Germania se tira al suelo, aún abrazando a Roma... Temblando. Así que Roma se cae con él y se llevan la vespa por delante. Hermosa escena.

Los tres en el suelo a la orilla del rio. Germania tiembla en posición fetal en el suelo.

—Eres... Un... I-Imbécil.

— _Quid?_ ¡Pero si no ha pasado nada! —lo abraza, apartando la moto.

—No ha pasado nada... ¡¿No ha pasado nada?! Casi atropellas a una viejecita, y El Niño... ¡Y el perro! ¡Y las escaleras esas! ¡Y los dos esos coches enormes que venían y pasaste en medio! Y...

Roma se ríiiie, abrazándole y confortándole. El germano se medio incorpora del suelo con tanto abrazo, aún fulminándole un poco... Y aún tan pálido que parece un fantasma.

—Venga, creo que ya me sitúo, ¡hemos llegado al Tíber! ¡Mira! ¿Sabías que aquí se ahogó el primer rey de Alba Longa? —sonríe muy emocionado—. No debemos estar lejos ya.

—Vamos a ir caminando. Y no hay más —decide, levantándose del suelo y carraspeando, quitándose el casco —. A todo esto... ¿A dónde vamos?

—Pero no podemos dejarla aquiiiiií.

—La amarramos y así no se va a ningún sitio.

—¡Venga! Mira, la _Collis Capitolinus_ está hacia allí y estoy seguro que siguiendo el río llegaremos a la _Aventinus_. ¡Ahí estaba el foro! ¡No es lejos!

—Entonces podemos caminar. O tú ve en esa cosa y yo llegaré caminando.

— _Noooon_ , venga, iré lentoooo.

Germania le mira fijamente y el latino sonríe con la cara más inocente que puede sin poder esconder la emoción.

—Si no vas lento...

—YUJU! —se pone de pie de un salto de alegría.

—¡Pero de verdad tienes que ir lento! —sonríe un poco de verle contento.

— _Sic, sic_ —pone la moto de nuevo en vertical. El germano se sube y mira a su alrededor.

—Hay muchísima gente.

—Todo esto es muy bonito.

— _Nein_. Me ponen nervioso.

Él sonríe sinceramente, poniendo la moto en marcha mucho más suave y cruzando el rio por el puente para bajar por el lado correcto en el que circulan los coches a la misma velocidad que ellos.

—¿Ves como sí puedes ir mucho más lento?

Ni responde, porque esta mirándolo todo. El rubio mira todo también, asustándose con algunas cosas, sorprendiéndose con otras y casi no reconociendo nada.

—Es... Es la otra orilla, creo que es por ahí —vuelve a cruzar el río.

Germania le cree, intentando ubicarse y buscando el sol y pensando que Roma es igual de confusa e incómoda que antes.

—Este sitio es un laberinto... Aunque... —está a punto de confesar... una cosa terrible, que es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente en un lugar... familiar. Le aprieta contra sí.

Y el problema es que pasan por el circo... pero no lo reconocen porque es un graaan descampado. Lo sentimos, Roma... Pat pat.

—Yo no veo nada más que edificios feos.

El romano detiene la vespa bruscamente en mitad del lado largo del circo. Frunciendo el ceño aun sin ver el foro.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? Quizás lo han tirado como todo.

— _Non, non_... es que esto... mira esto. Es raro —mira el descampado con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Eso? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que buscamos?

—Es que no es nada. No es un parque ni un jardín. No está urbanizado, es una parcela gigante en mitad de la ciudad en la que no hay NADA —le mira.

—Quizás no supieron para qué servía... ¿Que era?

—No lo sé, ese es el problema. Que no sea nada es demasiado caro para que nada más... no sea nada.

—Bueno, al menos dejaron que no fuera nada. Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de casi nada.

—Si dejaron que no fuera nada es porque es algo... _Tiberis, tiberis_... —cierra los ojos pensando y alguien les pita porque están ahí en medio.

—Quizás puedas preguntarles a tus hijos cuando volvamos. Muévete de aquí, vamos a otro sitio —le sacude un poco, pero el moreno no se mueve, aun pensando —. Rom.

—¡El circo! El circo, ¡ tiene que ser el circo! ¿Te acuerdas? ¡Hacíamos las carreras de cuadrigas! ¡Pero era más grande! —puede que las casas fueran más pequeñas.

—Tú hacías carreras de cuadrigas en toda la ciudad —interviene Germania... Aunque ha de admitir que sí que recuerda cada cosa impresionante que le enseñó Roma, porque justo eso. Le parecía impresionante.

—¡Si esto es el circo Massimo, las termas de Caracalla están ahí detrás! —señala y arranca con la moto, otra vez a toda velocidad—. ¡El coliseo tiene que estar por ahí y más arriba el foro!

—Si esto es el circo... Es que de verdad guardaron alguna de tus estupidAaaaah! _Neeeeein! Rooooom!_

Lo siento, es que necesita verlo YA por si se derrumba en los próximos cinco minutos... da igual que lleve ahí dos mil años. Y en cuanto se ve el coliseo tras los pinos y los cipreses, vuelve a detener la moto en mitad de la calzada, con la boca abierta y sin aliento.

Germania es que, perdona Roma que no te siga en tu proceso mental pero es que... ES QUE... está intentando dejar de estar fundido del todo contigo.

— _Verdammt!_ ¡¿Qué es lo que haces deteniéndote así?!

— _G-Germaniae_... —hasta le tiembla la voz. El mencionado parpadea y trata de mirarle de reojo, pero con el casco es difícil.

— _Was?_

Roma se limpia las lágrimas y se sorbe los mocos.

— _Was? Was?_ —se levanta un poco para verle la cara y luego mira hacia donde ve.

—Es que... es que... —sollozo.

Germania levanta las cejas al reconocer el mismo el coliseo y alguien les grita una grosería y les toca el claxon.

—¡Ohh! Es... Es tu... ¡¿Ya lo viste?! —no, Germania. No lo ha visto. Por eso esta así, porque está ciego y no puede ver nada.

—Es mío... y sigue ahí... y es tan hermoso... —y se echa a llorar. Ya no se entiende nada de lo que dice.

Los histéricos italianos siguen gritándoles. Creo que Roma les ignora. POR SUPUESTO que los ignora. Germania mira el coliseo aún también con la boca un poco abierta... Hasta que nota el tono de Roma y que algo va... Dijéramos un poco mal. Le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Eh... ¿Qué pasa? —intenta verle y cuando nota que no puede levanta las manos y le saca el casco.

Roma levanta las manos tomando de nuevo el manillar y se acerca en LINEA RECTA cruzando a los que van de sentido contrario.

—¡Ahhh! Wah! ¡No, espera! —detiene el casco y le da un infarto y sobrevive como puede.

Roma casi da un salto de la moto para bajarse y acercarse... para más inri hay gente disfrazada de romanos por ahí repartiendo publicidad entre los turistas. Roma se acerca a uno y lo abraza con mucha fuerza. Y alguien le debe un agradecimiento a Germania por quitarle el casco.

El sajón le sigue casi corriendo, con los cascos en la mano y flipa al ver que hay gente disfrazada como él. Como él entonces... O en realidad él no les ve disfrazados, ve a gente aún vestida de manera normal (Al fin). Y le odia y le envidia un poco por tener eso que tanto le gustaría a él. Porque sus hijos aún tienen las cosas que él construyó... Ahí en medio, grande e imponente, sigue el estúpido Coliseo.

Después de abrazar y besar a uno de ellos, corre hasta el coliseo para tocar las piedras y abrazarlas y besarlas también casi. Y se siente muy, muy feliz abrazado a una piedra.

Se le acerca un poco, y sólo entonces es que Germania piensa que quizás Roma no era tan idiota por hacer cosas así de grandes y absurdas... Cosas que hacen que incluso hoy todos le admiren. Roma había trascendido realmente... Hasta en sus propios hijos.

— _Germaniae_... estoy en casa —susurra cuando le siente cerca, con los ojos cerrados, los brazos extendidos y la mejilla pegada al coliseo.

Y el premio de Roma era tener una piedra a la cual abrazar, una ciudad a la que admirar... Y una casa. Se muerde el labio y asiente.

— _Ja_.

—Estamos... estamos en casa —le mira aun con los ojos llorosos.

Germania traga saliva y se le cierra un poquito la garganta, mirándole con los ojos vidriositos, cosa rara.

—Yo no tengo una casa. Pero me alegra ver algo conocido al fin —murmura.

—Esta es tu casa. Yo lo soy —le abraza a él en vez de a las rocas. El germano le abraza de vuelta con fuerza, dejándole hacer.

—Siguen aquí tus cosas —susurra con completa... Impresión y admiración y a la vez... Le gusta. Nunca pensó que fuera a gustarle que estén, pero son cosas de ROMA. Hasta orgulloso se siente de él, además de tenerle envidia.

—Pasó de verdad. No fue un sueño... todo es real —hipido. El sajón le aprieta más —. _Germaniae_... existimos. Existimos de verdad.

—Al menos tú... _Ja_ —susurra.

—Y tú. Tú estuviste aquí, tú viste todo esto —respira con dificultades porque aun está sobrecogido.

— _Ja_. Sí que lo vi. Y... No era tan diferente. Sigue aquí... No lo tiraron —aún cuando yo intenté destruirte del todo nunca lo logré. Germania está... Tiene taaanto sentimiento encontrado, como no creía que fuera posible.

Roma lo abraza más fuerte y Germania es quien suelta un sollocito ahora. De hecho, el romano sigue llorando con él. Seguramente de forma mucho más moqueante, babosa y exagerada.

—Te detesto... —protesta en algún punto, sin dejar de abrazarle con fuerza y apretarle la ropa con los puños.

Muy probablemente. Por no decir, 100% seguro. Es decir, no soltando... "sollocitos". Cada quien fiel a su estilo, si no en plan "waaaaahbiobiobebibibabobebobebababebebebabio".

Germania sólo se limpia la cara y absorbe los mocos, estropeando la camisa Gucci del romano. Además el estomago de Roma ruge porque no ha comido en el avión.

¡Eh, que no sea chillón! ¡El tiene un puto coliseo aún! Y el arco de Constantino, que está ahí detrás. Y una pradera en lo que era el circo. Y las termas. Y el Partenón y el foro que aun no han ido… Y el panteón de Agripa.

Y Germania lo odia y lo envidia y... Lo admira un poquito por listo y hábil. Porque él no pensó en esto en lo absoluto... Y no deja de sentirse ahora mismo como el bárbaro que es.

Roma se separa un poco de él y se limpia los ojos para no agobiarle mucho y debe notar que Germania está sorprendentemente inconsolable. Este se limpia los ojos y sigue llorando silenciosamente. Así que Roma vuelve a abrazarle, escondiéndole la cabeza.

Germania le deja hacer, sollozando en silencio.

—No llores...

Germania tiembla un poco y se intenta separar, limpiándose otra vez la cara. Aunque el romano no le deja del todo.

—N-No lloro... —murmura con voz muy grave y que se le corta.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

El germano niega con la cabeza, limpiándose los ojos otra vez, que le lloran sin su consentimiento. Roma se pone de puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla. Germania le mira de reojo... Y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, otra vez súper, súper triste, así que el latino vuelve a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—No soy nada, no he hecho nada... —susurra en su abrazo.

—No es verdad —le aprieta más fuerte.

—Sí que lo es... un guerrero... No dejé nada... que destrucción. Hasta mis... Hijos... y no me extraña. Tienen ALGO... —susurra.

—No es verdad... lo que no dejaste son cosas grandes así tipo edificios por tu modo de vida nómada, pero no es verdad que no dejaste nada.

—Lo más importante que hice... Fue matarte —susurra y se limpia los ojos intentando separarse un poquito otra vez, sorbiendo los mocos —. No tengo nada.

—¿Te parece poco? —bromea —. A mí me parece muchísimo.

Germania le mira de reojo un poco y medio le fulmina, aunque no muy en serio.

—¡Y sigues aquí! —protesta sarcástico, medio siguiendo la broma, medio en serio —. Te detesto.

Roma se ríe.

—Igualmente creo que puedo hacerte cambiar de idea sobre tu legado.

Germania se limpia la cara otra vez, y le mira de reojo, escuchándole... porque a pesar de todo, Roma siempre sabe qué decir en estas ocasiones.

—Es... mucho más complejo que llevarte a ver un edificio, pero puedo contarte mi plan mientras cenamos —sonríe y le hace un cariño en la cara, apartándole el pelo peinándole.

—¿Tienes un plan? —murmura volviendo a limpiarse los mocos con el dorso de la mano, sintiendo los ojos hinchados.

—Como siempre —le presta un pañuelo, sonriendo. El sajón lo agradece, sonándose sonoramente y limpiándose un poco.

—No creo que se pueda hacer nada ahora si no se hizo antes, fuera de empezar a hacer algo —plantea.

—¿Algo como hombre?

—Algo como... ¿Hombre?

—¿Qué vas a empezar a hacer?

Germania se encoge de hombros, recogiendo los cascos del suelo y sintiendo la cabeza pesada.

—Quizás no soy el hijo de Odín que siempre pensé que era... Igual debí hacer más entonces... —le extiende su casco sin mirarle —. Aunque... Estamos aquí ahora.

—Yo creo que sí lo eres —le toma de la mano tomando su casco. El rubio le mira a la cara y suelta el aire.

—Mmm —se pone el casco, apretándole un poco la mano y desviando la mirada.

—¿No íbamos a cenar?

—Ah. Ir… ¿Sin subirnos a la cosa roja de la muerte?

—Es una moto. Y sí, creo que habrá lugares por aquí... aunque Veneciano me dijo un lugar... —da una vuelta sobre sí mismo, pensando.

El de ojos azules suspira mirándolo hacer y quitándose el casco otra vez, mirando otra vez el coliseo.

—Me gusta la pasta que hace Veneciano.

—¡A mí también! ¡Seguro podemos encontrar una _trattoria_!

Asiente desganado, aun mirando el coliseo unos instantes más. Suspira y le quita los ojos de encima al final, pensando. Roma tira de él, mirando las casas y casi olvidándose de lo que buscan, fascinado con TODO. Germania le sigue en silencio, sin estar tan maravillado y fascinado, completamente distraído... De hecho le sigue casi como un autómata respondiendo "aja, aja..." a cada cosa que diga.

Da igual, porque tampoco le escucharía, señalándolo todo y tirando de él hacia todo. Al final encuentra un restaurante estereotipo de esos de manteles blancos con cuadros rojos, flores amarillas, velas y música de violín y acordeón en vivo. Tira de él para entrar.

Germania entra con su cara de huelepedo perpetua, pensando que no está de humor para el hombre que canta, ni para el violín... Y los manteles están pegajosos. Aunque... Bueno, no va a negar que la comida se ve buena a pesar de supuestamente haberse quedado sin hambre. Elige el asiento más cerca de la ventana donde considera que puede darle un poco el airecito, y se cruza de brazos.

Roma pasa detrás, sonriendo y saludando a todo el mundo, toma a alguien del brazo le pregunta si conoce a su nieto medio contándole su vida, acaba quejándose del gobierno con cuatro personas incluidos clientes de los que se aprende hasta el nombre de su madre antes de llegar a la mesa todo feliz elogiando la música en directo y pidiendo las bebidas, ya de paso cuando por fin mira a Germania otra vez.

Germania está haciendo dibujitos en la mesa con el dedo y observándole hacer de reojo... Un poco maravillado aún por lo BIEN que parece estar. Todo un pez en el agua, hablando como siempre hasta con las copas de vino.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Ya has puesto a todo el local de cabeza?

—¿Qué te apetece cenar? Me han hablado muy bien de los _rigatonis_ rellenos.

—No sé que son los _rigatonis_ —le mira aún un poco... bueno, con ojitos tristes sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo averiguaremos ahora que vuelvan a ponerlo todo en su sitio —sonríe.

—Si es que pueden. Habitualmente es imposible, por más increíble que suene.

El moreno se ríe, mas Germania suspira un poco.

—¿Cómo ves la ciudad?

—¡Me gusta mucho! Aun no hemos visto casi nada y ya estoy de nuevo enamorado de ella.

—Un desastre, llena de gente, puedes ir a toda velocidad en la moto esa, darme un infarto cada dos pasos y están tus construcciones aún —reflexiona —. Sólo le faltan las dichosas termas y es prácticamente lo mismo de antes.

Roma se ríe más con toda esa descripción.

—Ah, y falta decir que hace calor como si estuviéramos en un volcán. En realidad no me extraña que te enamores —puntualiza.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Ya sabes que a mí me enamoran las cosas frías y silenciosas —estira una mano hacia él.

—Claro que no te enamora ninguna cosa fría y silen... —se calla al darse cuenta que habla de él... Y se sonroja un poco mirando la mano de reojo antes de vacilar un poquito y darle la suya —. Oh.

Vueeeeeeelve a reírse y el sajón le acaricia un poquito la palma y le mira a los ojos y la risa estúpida e incansable del romano le relaja un poco. Siempre le ha gustado que se ría.

Entonces cuando vienen a ver qué quieren de comer y Roma vueeelve a pasarse media hora hablando con el camarero como si le conociera de toda la vida preguntándole por toooodos los platos de la carta.

Germania le escucha toooodo el rato haciendo los ojos en blanco por intervalos. Eventualmente interrumpe pidiendo un plato de espagueti a la boloñesa. Seguro nadie le hace caso y menos aún con su acento.

Roma y el camarero griiiitan y llaman a alguien de los que habían estado hablando antes, pronto todo el restaurante está metido en la conversación que de alguna forma misteriosa acaba derivando en el futbol.

Germania trata de seguirles... Pero es que hablan muy rápido y a muchos gritos y es peor que cuando van todos los latinos a casa. Les mira a todos boquiabierto después de un ratito, empezando a marearse. La magia para conseguir que a la próxima vez que vaya le sirvan "lo de siempre" y en "su mesa".

Se imagina un momento a sí mismo haciendo lo mismo que el romano. Riendo y hablando hasta por los codos de cualquier cosa a gritos, casi tiene un escalofrío y sacude la cabeza saliendo del ensimismamiento cuando al fin les traen la comida. Con tanto rollo y tanto ruido ya hasta se le olvidó que se le había espantado el hambre.

De hecho, nadie sabe qué es lo que han pedido ni lo sabrán nunca, pero seguro es lo mejor que había en la cocina. Germania parpadea... Porque esto no parece espagueti a la boloñesa. Aunque huele bien... Jodidamente bien. Se pregunta si Roma va a segur parloteando con todo el mundo hasta que salgan de ahí, le pone una mano en el brazo para llamar su atención.

Al notarlo, parece que no le hace caso, pero Roma deja de reírse tan histéricamente y no responde más con asentimientos para cortar la conversación suavemente y volverse al sajón.

—Tienes que aprender italiano, _amore_. Piero me estaba contando la historia más graciosa del mundo, se ve que es una mujer que tiene un perro que se llama Mistetas y…

—Esto no es lo que pedí —señala el plato el cuadrado germano, sonrojándose porque no crean que no le gusta que le llame _amore_...

—¿Eh? Ah, _non?_ —descolocado mirando los platos.

—Pues yo había pedido ese plato que prepara Veneciano que le llama Spagueti Boloñesa —se lo ha aprendido bien, no crean que no.

—Bueno, no pasa nada, seguro está buenísimo igual.

El rubio huele un poco. Sí que huele bien. Asiente y le hunde el tenedor, mirándole de reojo.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Hablando con todos así... Bueno, en casa también lo haces, pero creo que menos gente te sigue.

— _Sic_... ahí sois todos un poco más serios y secos pero no pasa nada —sonríe.

Le mira y cierra los ojos en el primer bocado porque venga... Pueden ser toooodo lo ruidosos y molestos que quieras, Germania, pero sí que saben hacer de comer.

—No te viene mal venir de vez en cuando... —se relame.

—Insisto en que deberías aprender italiano.

—Lo entiendo bastante bien. Si no hablaran como si alguien los estuviera persiguiendo... Entendería casi todo.

—No para que lo entiendas, para hablarlo tú mismo.

—Veneciano y _Romer_ me entienden bien —razona después de comerse un trozo enorme.

—Cuando hablas en alemán.

— _Ja_. ¿Para qué querría hablar italiano? —levanta las cejas. El romano sonríe enigmáticamente.

—¿Sabes lo que hablábamos antes?

— _Was?_ ¿Antes de venir a comer? —desvía la mirada avergonzado por el lloriqueo.

Roma asiente, a lo que el sajón gruñe un poco y le da un trago lo suficientemente largo a la cerveza como para terminársela.

—He estado estudiando y leyendo, ¿sabes?

Germania se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y le mira.

— _Ja_ , con libros y esas cosas que haces todo el día.

— _Sic_ , hay un montón muy interesantes.

A decir verdad... No le encantan. Es más fácil ver la televisión, porque lo que hay en los libros parece muy complicado... Pero Roma sí que los lee. Asiente el cual si fuera muy entendido en el asunto.

—Lo sé.

—¿No hay ninguno que te llame la atención?

— _Deutschland_ tiene unos de guerra —asiente. Y la verdad, es que le gustan los que tienen fotos.

—Ah, sé cuáles son esos, los de las guerras que hicieron los chicos.

Asiente porque además le ha gustado mucho verlos con Alemania y con Prusia... Incluso Austria ha entrado a la conversación. Y le han sacado algunos trajes y ha sido una cosa muy interactiva y poco relacionada con el libro.

—Son los de historia —asiente—. ¿Te imaginas que los hubiera sobre nosotros también?

Germania parpadea.

—No se podría porque nosotros no teníamos esas... —se lo piensa un poquito —, fotografías.

—Podría ser con dibujos... de hecho lo importante es lo que explican, ¿sabes?

—Pero nadie sabría explicarlo porque hoy no hay nadie que haya estado entonces y lo explique.

—Pero aun así hay gente a quienes les interesa, ¿no? Si no, no habrían protegido mis edificios y guardado las pocas cosas que encontraron de ti en los museos.

—A nuestros hijos, probablemente —asiente pensando otra vez un poquito en lo muy, muy interesado que estaba Alemania en Roma y esas cosas.

—No creo que sólo a nuestros hijos... es decir, tú mismo has dicho lo de trascender, si no hubiera interesado a muchas personas habría sido imposible.

Se revuelve un poquito porque no sabe realmente si hay mucha gente interesada en él... Aunque sí había visto lanzas suyas... Y algunas de sus cosas en museos, pero él no tenía un coliseo.

—Trascender. Supongo que... Bueno, alguien debió interesarse, _ja_. Tuyos hay muchos libros, los he visto en casa de _Deutschland._

—Pero no se puede contar las historias de Roma y sus guerras sin hablar de los pueblos germánicos.

— _Nein_ , eso es verdad... Aunque no se acuerden. Finalmente nadie te dio tanta pelea como yo.

—Quizás alguien piense que tú hacías las cosas bien pero no conozca bastante de la historia.

—¿Sabes de alguien así? —levanta una ceja —, como me digas que es _Deutschland_...

— _Non_... pero tal vez podríamos encontrar a alguien, ¿no crees? Si lo hubiera... eso sería como haber trascendido aun sin tener grandes edificios.

El rubio se lo piensa, frunciendo un poquito el ceño.

— _Ja_. Pero...

—¿Ajá?

—¿Y si no hay nadie? —desvía un poco la mirada —. Si ni mis hijos están interesados...

—Insisto en los museos, no habrían guardado nada. Y ya te lo he dicho, si están interesados en mi, tienen que estarlo en ti.

—¿Y de donde sacamos a ese alguien a quien le interesa hablar con nosotros?

—Pues... se me ocurre a donde ir. Pero será mañana. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? ¿Te haría ilusión?

—¿Aquí? ¿Crees que alguien AQUÍ esté interesado? —se imaginaba alguien en su casa.

—Bueno, aquí están seguro los que se interesan por mí y creo que una cosa puede llevar a la otra. Además, si a mí me gustas, es lógico creer a mi gente les gustarás también. Quizás hasta más que en ningún otro lugar.

—Q-Quizás... No... Yo... —carraspeito, sonrojado —, bueno, no perdemos nada con averiguarlo.

—¡Bien! ¡Esa es la actitud! —sonríe y piensa en si contarle el resto del plan... la voz de Helena en su cabeza le recuerda que mejor ir lentamente.

Quizás mejor después de que viera la universidad... Si le metía la idea de tener un trabajo tal vez sería más fácil convencerlo de quedarse a vivir.

—Aún así, tengo que pensar qué hacer.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado y a ver el foro para si te inspiras?

—Veneciano dijo que los helados aquí son muy buenos —le brillan un poquito los ojos, aunque no quiera aceptarloooooo.

Roma sonríe ampliamente y se vuelve para pedir la cuenta.

Le mira hacer pensando que quizás... Bueno, sería interesante encontrar a alguien así, y si hay libros de Roma quizás de verdad alguien haya escrito algo de él. Al final él le había MATADO. Algo tendrían que haber puesto al respecto en algún sitio. La comida, la bebida y un poco las risas y actitud del romano hacen que se sienta un poquito mejor...

Después de haber bromeado con todo el mundo y haberse despedido con abrazos y besos salen por fin a la calle y Roma le toma de la mano.

—Le pregunté a alguien.

—¿Él qué? —le mira de reojo mientras andan por la calle.

—De los helados —muy orgulloso.

—¡Ah! ¿Y qué te han dicho? —sonríe pensando que parte de la discusión que ha tenido antes de irse del bar ha sido precisamente sobre cuál es la mejor heladería de la ciudad.

—¿La verdad? No sé si... No se sí hay muchos lugares, o si no hay... O si todos son buenos o si saben a caca...

—¡A mí me parece que cualquier heladería de Roma es la mejor heladería del mundo!

—Es que me dijo muchas cosas a la vez... —el agobio. El latino se ríe y le apoya la cabeza en el hombro —. Siempre he tenido problemas iguales en este sitio. Era un desastre llegar a tu casa.

—Adoro este sitio. Nada más tienes que conocerlo mejor.

—Es de verdad ruidoso... Y todos gritan y es desordenado...

Roma le da un beso en la mejilla, a lo que el germano le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco.

—Es igualita a ti. No ha cambiado en nada.

—Y por eso te gustaaaa —risita idiota.

—¡No me gusta! —protesta con el ceño fruncidito... Ya claro, Germania...

Riiiiisas. El sajón le mira de reojo con su cara de huelepedo... Y se le escapa una sonrisita leve sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo que pasa con este sitio... No es que me guste.

—¿Ajaaaa?

—El problema es que... —mira a su alrededor, y sí... Roma tiene ese aire familiar. Eso mismo que odiaba y admiraba antes... Menos imperial, ahora más... Nueva, con cosas distintas, pero sí se parece a algo que conoce —, me recuerda a antes. Más que mi casa.

Deja de reírse idiotamente y le abraza.

—Lo cual es algo que nunca, nunca, creí que pasaría —se deja abrazar.

—Me alegro de que te sientas bien aquí —susurra.

—Eso es mucho decir... Pero creo que al menos aquí podría llegar a algún sitio si tuviera que hacerlo... En casa... Es que no hay NADA que reconozca.

—Por ejemplo, estoy seguro que el foro ya tendría que estar por aquí —mira alrededor.

—No me acuerdo del foro.

—¡Qué no te vas a acordar! ¡Mira! —tira de él y corre hasta las ruinas. Se queda paralizado con la boca abierta al verlas.

—Pues no me acuerdo que hubiera un... Oh...

Le aprieta la mano, sin habla. Germania levanta las cejas y abre un poco la boca... Porque el Coliseo... Parecía el coliseo. Esto era un poco más...

—A-Aquí había... había... —es que el que no estuviera el circo ya le _shockeo_ pero ver el foro en este estado...

Germania le pone la otra mano en el hombro y aprieta un poco. Roma parpadea y da un pasito adelante.

—Mira cuanta gente hay viéndolo, de todos modos —nota.

—Ahí... estaba el sastre. Cinco generaciones... eran mis amigos... ahí había una casa de Meretrices. Conocía a todas las chicas y siempre me sonreían... ahí estaba la tienda de pescado y la de frutas. Ahí podías conseguirte calzado y ahí había una herrería y ahí estaba... —va señalando de un lado a otro con los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

Germania traga saliva y nota que a pesar de que es verdad que Roma tiene ALGO que ver y abrazar... ha perdido igual que él todas las cosas, y a casi todas las personas que le ligaban a sus tiempos.

—Y... ¡GAIUS! —chilla de repente.

— _Was?!_

—¡Gaius! Le enterramos por aquí —sale corriendo de nuevo tirando de él.

—Sus restos los incineramos. Hicimos un templo... y —se queda paralizado, callándose a media frase, levantando mucho las cejas. Germania le sigue pues claro... Levantando las cejas.

—¿Cual templó de qué? —nota el paralizamiento —. _Was?_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No está?

—Sí está —susurra. Germania se alegra, sinceramente... Mirando hacia donde él ve —. Hay... flores.

—¡¿Flores!? —levanta las cejas al notarlo —. No puede ser que traigan flores para él —flipa con la idea y tira de él un poco para que se acerquen.

—Es aquí, justo aquí.

—¿Me estás... diciendo que la gente hoy por hoy... trae flores para él?

—¡¿Pues no lo ves?!

—¡Es que no puedo creerlo! —confiesa —. ¡Es absurdo! Es como si al menos en alguna proporción... Nunca te hubieras ido.

El moreno sonríe un poquito, sonrojándose DE VERDAD. Germania le mira a los ojos y nota el sonrojo, levantando un poco las cejas.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—Gaius Iulius Caesar —proyecta la voz, que no grita, pero suena bastante alto—. Fuiste un gran hombre y no bromeaba cuando dije que _Romae_ siempre te llevaría en su corazón. Romanos... estoy orgulloso de vosotros.

(En algún lado de España, Romanito siente una perturbación en el universo... Y sonríe.)

Germania le mira hacer... Y mira a los romanos a su alrededor. Seguro llama la atención de más de alguno. Y seguro también hasta las piedras de la ciudad vibran un poco. Seguro. Creo que hasta a Germania se le pone la piel de gallina.

Roma le sonríe a la tumba con calidez y luego se vuelve a Germania sonriéndole también. Germania le mira fijamente... Y suspira levantando las dos manos.

—Me rindo.

—¿Eh? —parpadea.

—De verdad... Intenté acabar contigo. Veo que es un esfuerzo completamente inútil —se encoge un poco de hombros y se le acerca.

—No es lo mismo acabar conmigo que con mi memoria y legado.

—Aprendí eso hace mucho... Pero esto —extiende los brazos —, es... Impresionante.

—Bésame —le pide firmemente. El rubio parpadea sin esperarse eso. Traga saliva... Y se le vuelve a poner la piel de gallina —. Bésame aquí, frente a su tumba para que sepa que he vuelto a casa y me sonría desde el hades.

Aprieta los ojos con eso, y aún así, da un paso hacia él, le pone una mano a cada lado de la cabeza. Abre los ojos y le mira fijamente. Roma le sostiene la mirada.

—Nunca te fuiste —asegura acercándose a él y besándole con quizás incluso más fuerza de la necesaria.

Roma se lo devuelve cerrando los ojos y ahora sí que debe temblar las piedras... nadie nunca sabrá si fue por el metro. Y casi que sólo falta que caiga un rayo. Y por alguna razón Germania se siente en parte perdonado por la ciudad de Roma. Se los quité... Y lo traje de vuelta.

De hecho, Roma es un "¡HA! _IN YOUR FACE!"_ a Julio Cesar. Al imperio y a la ciudad entera de... "Ahora nadie me dice a quien puedo o no puedo amar". Y creo que alguien les silba.

Y a Germania le da igual en realidad. Le abraza contra sí porque... A pesar de todas las cosas que no le gustan ahora, ESTO en concreto con Roma hoy por hoy es más simple y menos angustiante. Y así sigue Roma comiéndoselo en plan adolescente rebelde. Maravilloso.

Es Germania el que se separa un poquito después de un rato, aunque aún le tiene prensado de la ropa. Sonrojadito, con los ojos cerrados. Roma sonríe, satisfecho. El sajón se relame sin poder evitarlo, el corazón lo tiene aceleraaaado.

—Ehm...

—¿Ajá?

—Yo...

Cariñito en la cara.

—Te... —le mira.

Se le encoge un poquito el corazón con la expectativa.

—… Eché mucho de menos —susurra cerrando los ojos... quizás no es lo que esperabas, Roma, pero es otra cosa también... importante. Roma aprieta un poco los ojos, sonríe y lo abraza —. El mundo no era tan bueno sin ti como pensé que sería —agrega con sinceridad —. Desaparecí.

—Te quiero mucho.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que yo a ti también —murmura con su voz grave y su aparente frialdad.

—¿Has llegado a la conclusión racionalmente, hombre de hielo? —se separa un poco y le mira a los ojos con una ceja levantada. Germania suelta el aire por la nariz medio en risa y junta sus frentes hasta tocarse.

—Hombre de hielo. Me gusta ese apodo —responde con una mueca de sonrisa de lado. Roma se ríe suavemente también y le da un besito rápido en los labios con los ojos cerrados —. Quizá no sólo racionalmente...

—Ah, _non?_

—A veces se siente un poco aquí —le pone una mano en la parte alta del abdomen.

—¿Un poco?

Hace los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, a veces se siente aquí... Y aquí —le sube la mano al pecho —, y aquí —se la pone un poco en el cuello y se sonroja desviando la mirada —, y a veces... es tan fuerte que... es lo único que se siente.

—¿Aquí? —pregunta poniéndole la mano en el cuello, extrañado.

— _Ja_... Aquí... Y aquí y aquí y aquí y... —le señala la cabeza y los brazos y en si quiere decir que le siente en todos lados. Esas veces que te lo llevas de calle como si fueras una ola, Roma.

—¿Sabes dónde lo siento yo? —mano directa a las regiones vitales sajonas y se ríe un poco maligno. El germano da un salto y se sonroja, tomándole de la muñeca.

—¡Eso es otra cosa! —protesta. Roma se ríe, soltándole y Germania se pone la mano en las regiones vitales como protección —. Eres un pervertido.

—Ya sé que es otra cosa —le guiña un ojo.

Y ha de admitir... Que sólo con el toqueteo tiene las regiones vitales un poco felices... Lo cual es bastante para lo que había estado pasando últimamente. Se sonroja más al notarlo conscientemente.

—Eres... Yo... —carraspea y se organiza un poco.

—Y aun así me gusta que me lo digas.

—¿Que te diga que eres un pervertido?

— _Non_ , que sientes que me quieres —sonrisa. Germania se rasca la mejilla y revuelve un poquito.

—Tú has dicho que también lo haces.

—Es verdad.

—Ahora no me molesta oírlo —confiesa. Y aunque sé que suena mal, lo que quiere decir es que ahora no cree que sea mentira.

—Ahora yo puedo decirlo si quiero, cuando quiero y a quien quiero... sin miedo de morirme.

—Cobardica —sonríe de lado.

— _Quid?_

—Te daba miedo morirte.

—¿Y a ti no?

—Me daba mucho más miedo ser parte de tu imperio —le toma de la mano caminando un poco por ahí.

—Cobardica.

Germania le mira de reojo, y le da hombro con hombro, no muy fuerte.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana además de buscar lo que me has dicho?

—¡Verlo toooooodo!

—Y reconquistar tu ciudad. _Verdammt_. ¿Sabes que _Deutschland_ me explicó que hay una ciudad adentro de la ciudad? _Preussen_ dijo que soldados de _Schweiz_ la cuidan vestidos de payaso.

—¡Lo he leído también!

—Es lo último que faltaba —niega con la cabeza —. Aunque veo que al menos alguno de mis hijos no se dejó idiotizar y trajo soldados.

—En realidad no es una ciudad, es un país y sus soldados la protejan.

—Es... Lo mismo.

—¡No lo es! —risas.

—Bueno, como sea. Hay soldados que te arrancarán la cabeza —otro golpecito con el hombro.

—También quiero ver eso.

—Bah, ya verás que sí lo hacen —se detiene en la calle y suspira mirando a su alrededor —. ¿Has notado que aquí... tampoco hay caballos?

—Ni siquiera había tantos más que los que tiraban de carros antes... y ahora hay coches.

El sajón suelta el aire un poco decepcionado porque es una de las cosas que echa más de menos.

—¿Y sabes que tampoco creo que funcione ya? Los baños públicos esos tan horribles que te gustaban tanto —sonríe un poco porque ODIABA esos baños que eran muy vergonzosos.

—¡Qué dices! ¡Si había uno arriba del todo del hotel! ¡Lo hemos visto!

El rubio se detiene en seco, porque se le había olvidado ese asunto.

— _Verdammt_. ¡Odio esta ciudad! ¡La odio! —protesta.

—¡A mí me encanta! ¡Vamos por el helado y volvamos al hotel para ir!

Germania refunfuña por habérselo recordado...

—Quizás sea mejor ir a dormir... —finge un bostezo.

—¡Ah, no seas aguafiestas! —protesta aunque suspira, porque no creas que no ha notado últimamente que cuesta bastante ponerte a tono y le duele en el ego un poco.

Germania ase humedece un poco los labios, soltándole la mano y tomándole de la cintura. Se sonroja un poco.

—Ehm... Podría ser que... En vez de ir a los baños esos donde está la gente...

Roma le mira de reojo andando hacia una heladería que ha visto.

—Si quieres... Claro que sí, seguro quieres. Sólo digo que, ehm...

—¿Seguro quiero?

—¿No quieres? —levanta las cejas.

—Tal vez no... —se encoge de hombros, sonriendo de lado.

—Oh... —se sonroja —. Bueno ya... e-en la... Tarde.

—¿Ajá? —levanta una ceja. El rubio carraspea.

—¡Pero tú siempre quieres!

—Ah, _sic?_

Germania le mira de reojo.

—P-Pues... —esa cara parecida a la que hace Alemania cuando nota que lo que está diciendo no está siendo del todo bien recibido.

— _Quid?_ —entra a la heladería sujetándole la puerta.

—Pienso que sí. Porque tú siempre quieres, con quien sea.

El romano le vuelve a mirar de reojo y pide un helado de pistacho.

—Mmm... Pues ahora no me apetece —ajá. Germania parpadea un poco y le mira de reojo.

—¿Por qué? —murmura.

—¿Quién sabe? —sugerente lametazo al helado. Parpadeo... Parpadeo.

—Pero... —le mira a la boca —, yo creo que...

—¿Ajá?

—No es lógico —se gira al hombre que le pregunta de mala gana porque es la segunda vez que lo hace, cual helado quiere. Intenta pedir uno de chocolate.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque hacen rato estabas tocándome así... —susurra cuando el hombre se gira al fin a servir lo que quiere. Mira de nuevo al romano a los labios sin poder evitarlo.

Y Roma se relame leeeenta y obscenamente, haciendo que el sajón ponga cara de bobo. Sonríe con la cara que pone y Germania sacude la cabeza con los gritos del hombre que le da su helado.

Roma se va hacia fuera dejando que se ocupe de pagar esta vez y el germano se hace unas BOOOLAS entre pagar, que le cuesta aún un poco, y que sea en italiano. Pelea un poco incluso con el chico que cobra y seguro, pero SEGURO le birlan unos Euritos. Cuando sale, Roma tiene su teléfono en la otra mano... está intentando llamar a Helena para contarle lo que han visto.

Huy... seguro Helena le contesta, seguro, SEGURO ya averiguó esas cosas y más si se trata de hablar con Roma. Así que si consiguió hablarle, es muy probable que ya estén a medio chismarajo.

No creo que lo haya conseguido, sinceramente. Ya me habían ilusionado a Helena. No por nada, es que no entiende del todo el teléfono. Cosa que tampoco nos extraña. Lo siento, Helena, lo logrará tarde o temprano. Helena dice que no importa, que pronto vivirán juntos y eso la llena de alegría.

Germania se le acerca con el ceño fruncido y lameteándose la mano porque con el calor y la discusión se le ha derretido un poco el helado.

—... romanos idiotas... —viene refunfuñando un poco Germania.

—¿Eh? —guarda el teléfono.

—Nada, nada, El Niño de la caja... ¡Oh! ¡El coso ese! —se acuerda de que él tiene uno también y no tiene idea de dónde.

—¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Gritar. Y sólo porque traía el helado, que si no... Le habría levantado del cuello.

—Es habría sido digno de verse.

El germano se busca un poco el teléfono en los bolsillos y se tranquiliza al ver que sí lo trae en uno. Seguro apagado.

—Puedo volver y levantarle si quieres —lame su helado y recuerda lo que estaba viendo antes.

—Pero mejor deja tranquilos a mis ciudadanos —que peligro eres hijo mío. Los ciudadanos son de tu nieto.

Romano se toca el sombrero de gánster y agradece a Agua con una inclinación de cabeza el recordatorio.

(Agua se ríe nerviosamente y se sonroja de muerte.)

(Romanito sonríe un poco de lado con su sonrisa de malo y se tapa los ojos con el sombrero (y se sonroja también pero no le digan a nadie), cruzándose de brazos y subiendo los pies a la mesa.)

—Bah, que ellos me dejen tranquilo a mí.

—Pobre victima —se acerca a sentarse en un banco.

—No, no es de víctima... Sólo es que no me molesten y no los levantaré yo del cuello—establece agachándose un poco al frente a ver si ve de nuevo otra lamidita.

Mira la calle y luego a Germania, dando unas palmaditas para que se siente a su lado. El de ojos azules se sienta, sí que se sienta donde le pide. Roma sonríe y vuelve a mirar a la ciudad, las luces y la gente pasando de un lado a otro.

—Es... —carraspea y se sonroja un poquito cruzando la pierna y lameteando su helado —. Es raro, ¿no? Antes ser importantes y tener muchas cosas que hacer y hoy sólo estar aquí comiendo helados... Y que todo siga.

—Podría pasarme horas aquí sentado nada más... viéndola —no, no podrías. Cinco minutos como máximo.

—Es lo que nos queda —le mira de reojo esperando la lamida.

—Es bonito —lo lame sin pensar. Germania sonríe un poco.

—Lo es —así de rápido te idiotizas, Germania, ¿en serio? El moreno le sonríe.

—Mañana vamos a ir a un sitio importante para mí.

—¿Cual?

—La universidad. Tienes que... tendrás que hacer algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunta con la lengua medio dormida por el helado.

—Vestir con camisa y recogerte el pelo.

—¿Recogerme el pelo? ¿Por qué?

—Das una imagen más... seria.

Germania levanta las cejas.

—¿Y con el pelo así no? Es... Bueno, no sé, no me gusta, pero supongo que puedo trenzarlo. ¿Por qué quieres que dé una imagen seria?

—Creo que mejor una cola. Una cola es más sobria. Quizás podrías ponerte mis gafas también.

—Sobria —parpadea otra vez pensando que... bueno, si alguien tenía que hacer algo para verse serio era Roma en realidad —. ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer para verte serio?

—Hablar —sonríe.

—Pues con ponerme así y cruzarme de brazos frunciendo el ceño creo que parezco todo lo serio que se puede. ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso en la Uniesacosa?

—Universidad.

—Lo que sea.

—Bueno, no sé como salgan las cosas pero... creo que sería bueno. Por si acaso.

—¿Hay algo que debería saber y no me estás diciendo? —pregunta Germania en un ataque de suspicacia.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé. Nadie me ha pedido nunca que me amarre el pelo, fuera de para pelear con bestias grandes.

—Quiero causar buena impresión y tú tienes algunas características personales que juegan en contra, pero también algunas que juegan a favor y si las potenciamos...

—¿Hay algo que tengo que no causa buena impresión?

—Sí.

—Oh... —se pasa una mano por el pelo y se hace otra vez la trencita, frunciendo un poco el ceño —. Pues tú te ríes todo el tiempo.

— _Sic_... en realidad no sé si esto te gustaría.

—¿A quién vamos a ver en la Universidad? —sí, lo ha dicho bien esta vez —, ¿qué es importante? ¿Al jefe de Romano? ¿Al César?

Roma niega.

—Entonces no puede ser tan grave, ¿o sí? —ya hasta se puso nerviosito.

— _Non_ , en realidad. Veremos cómo va. Lo que ocurre es que puede que en la universidad encontremos esas personas de las que te he hablado antes, los que están interesados y quisieran hacernos trascender.

—Y... ¿Hay que convencerles de que de verdad somos nosotros?

— _Non. Non_ , los chicos dicen que es mejor que no lo sepa nadie, así que hay que convencerles de que realmente sabemos mucho más que nadie de nosotros mismos.

—Convencerles. Era más fácil convencer a la gente antes —claro, Germania... A golpes todo se puede —... ¿Y si no lo logramos?

—Bueno... no pasa nada.

El sajón se revuelve un poco.

—Me pondré tus gafas —apunta con bastante seguridad, mirándole. Roma sonríe —. Sí quiero que quieran.

—Si salen mal podemos ir al club de hípica. Seguro que ahí los impresionas. De hecho, podemos ir aunque salga bien.

—¿Hípica?

—Te gustará, confía en mí —le guiña un ojo y se acaba su helado—. Mañana será un día importante... ¡y aun quiero ese baño!

Germania se sonroja un poquito y piensa.

—Un baño. Vamos a... Vamos a la casa y nos damos uno en el baño pequeño donde no entra nadie —propone y el romano se ríe —, y mientras me dices qué otra cosa causa mala impresión.

—¿En el baño pequeñoooo? —protesta, levantándose igual.

—Es que en el otro es como tus termas, y... ¡siempre era muy vergonzoso y TODOS se enteraban!

—¡Precisamente! El otro es como las termas.

—Pero es que... Aunque bueno, has dicho que no tenías ganas —se acuerda caminando hacia donde el instinto le dice que han dejado la moto.

Levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado al notar que lo toma realmente en serio. Es Germania, cielo... Cuadradito.

—Es verdad. Y hay que hablar sobre cómo haremos eso de causar buena impresión.

—Pues si vamos sólo a bañarnos podemos ir al del techo, y me explicas. Aunque yo insisto que tú causas más mala impresión que yo con tus toqueteos y risitas.

—No pensaba toquetear a nadie a no ser que fuera imprescindible.

—Ah, es decir... Aún es posible que si lo hagas. _Rom_... Eso va a hacer que se interesen en TI, no que yo trascienda —protesta.

— _Non, non_ , no quiero que se interesen en mí, quiero que se interesen en _Germaniae_ y _Romae_ porque no sabrán que tú y yo somos ellos.

—Ah... Ah. Bueno, hará... _Nein_. Además _Nein_ , no quiero que te acuestes con nadie —protesta —. Quizás yo debería de hablar.

— _Non_ —taxativo.

—¿Por qué? —Frunce un poco el ceño y le mira.

—Porque ni siquiera sabes del todo en qué consiste una universidad.

—Bah. Pues deberías explicarme.

—Ya lo veras —sonríe llegando a la moto.

—Ahhh... La cosa esta —sufre un poco al recordarla, apretando los ojos.

—¡Vengaaa, es divertido! —se vuelve a poner el casco.

—Divertido... Es un decir —se sube igual y abre los brazos para que se le siente enfrente y poder abrazarle —. Sería mejor sin casco.

—Quizás podemos ir sin —mira alrededor y se lo quita con un movimiento de pelo.

El sajón sonríe un poco y se sonroja medio tontamente... Volviendo a poner cara de bobo y al verlo, Roma remueve un poco más la cabeza y se pasa una mano por el pelo. Germania se humedece los labios y se sonroja un poco, aún con la misma carita de idiota.

—V-Ven... Es... Ehm...

El moreno le pasa el caso y se sienta frente a él, repegándosele y debe sentir como el sajón suelta el aire pesadamente en su cuello con el roce, así que echa la cabeza atrás y sonríe.

Germania toma los dos cascos con una mano y le abraza de la cintura con la otra. Y le mira de reojo, nerviosito con la cercanía y la cara. Roma prende el motor y da gas expresamente para hacerla vibrar. Hasta da un saltito el rubio.

—No corras como loco —susurra un poquito separando levemente la cadera del romano.

—Mmmm... —se ríe un poco. Germania le mira idiotizado.

—Ehm... Has... Avanza —pide apretando un poco las piernas.

Roma lo hace lentamente.

Germania le respira un poco en el oído, pesadamente... Y se le empieza a acelerar el corazón conforme las vibraciones y la cercanía empiezan a hacer estragos… Y encima Roma se restriega. Evidentemente nada de eso ayuda. Germania empieza a sudar, incómodo, casi sin notar si Roma conduce mal o no.

Y debe hacerlo mal porque está más pendiente de él que de conducir, aunque no sea rápido. Pero el maldito Roma tiene suerte... Y claro, tiene a _Roma_ de su lado. Casi que hasta los árboles se le quitan de enfrente si es necesario para no estrellarse. Y las calles se adoquinan a su paso si es necesario.

Y el pelito le vuela a Germania, por cierto. No tanto más adelante le hunde un poco la nariz en el pelo.

Hay que confesar que se pierde un poco. NO lo va a admitir NUNCA pero al final consiguen llegar al hotel. Exactamente. Burlémonos de él igual.

Y Germania creo que ya está bastante incómodo. Cuando detiene la moto le intenta dar un besito. Pero le ha diiiicho que no quiere, así que se sonroja un poco, carraspea y trata de dejar de clavarle la lanza en la baja espalda.

No creas que Roma no la nota. Seguro la nota... Pero bueno, Germania se hace ilusiones de que no... Y sonrojadito se baja de la vespa.

—Parece que la moto te inspira bastante después de todo, _amore_.

—Que me inspira de... Ah, calla —protesta con las orejitas rojas, cubriéndose un poco con los cascos —, es tu culpa. Bueno, _nein_. Es decir... No sé de qué hablas.

—A mí me parece que sí lo sabes —la aparca en su sitio.

—Da lo mismo, en realidad —murmura.

—Ah, ¿sí?

— _Ja_. Ehm... Vamos, anda... ¿Hay que darle de comer a esta cosa o alguien se encarga?

—Hay que darle, pero no ahora.

Germania se encoge de hombros, mirando al romano un poco como depredador... En la medida de lo posible y con las orejitas rojas.

—Vamos a lo que venimos. Yo... tengo antes que pasar al baño.

Roma sonríe de lado, notando su carita y niega con el dedo.

—No te voy a dejar ir a clamarte —sonrisa maligna. El rubio abre un poco los labios y sacude la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Quiero mear!

— _Non_.

— _Non_? Tú que vas a saber si yo quiero mear o no —no le mira, claro... Y en realidad sí quiere mear, pero NO es a eso a lo que quiere ir al baño. Quiere al menos echarse agua helada y tranquilizarse un poco.

— _Non_ , que me da igual si te estás meando. Si es eso te aguantas.

El germano frunce el ceño porque no tiene mucha lógica en realidad. ¿Qué le importaba?

—Ahora tampoco puedo mear... Voy a acabar meándome en los baños y será asqueroso.

—No me importa.

Cara de perpetuo desagrado sajón.

—Eres incomprensible —establece, empezando a caminar ya hacia el ascensor.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —le sigue tranquilamente.

—Pues que te da a ti que yo mee o no.

—Me da lo que me da —se encoge de hombros mirando los botones pensando en cual pulsar.

Germania le empuja un poco hombro con hombro, mirándole de reojo en fulminación, pero Roma sólo se ríe un poquito. Gruñe un poco y vuelve a arrearle, sólo que ahora le aplasta contra la pared. El latino parpadea y levanta las cejas. Y no es PRECISAMENTE sexual... Hasta que él se da cuenta que está cercaaaaa.

—E-Ehm... Se-Seguro que...

Y las manos de Roma se colocan estratégicamente en su cintura para que no sea tan fácil apartarse. Levanta las cejas con ese movimiento y mira las manos de reojo, dejando de hablar. El romano le acaricia la espalda, bajando las manos y buscando metérselas en los pantalones por detrás.

—Dale al botón del piso.

—Dale... que... ¿Qué? —pregunta tardando un poco en entender.

Baja las manos hasta magrearle las nalgas. El sajón da un pasito a él... Y ahora estás entre la espada y... Bueno entre tu propia espada y la... Bueno, te has metido en un pequeño berenjenal. Y aprieta las nalgas, eso sí.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

Roma se acerca a besarle el cuello además porque le guuuustan sus nalgas prietas. Germania gruñe un poco, cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza para que le bese mejor, pero… ¿pero le ha dado al botón?

Es que... Perdón. Pero... ¿Botón? ¿Qué botón? Quizás si tienen suerte extienda la mano y le dé un golpe a donde ve luces a lo mucho... Si con trabajos sabe que eso está relacionado con que la caja esta que parece el refrigerador de Alemania se mueva.

Entonces le darán de un codazo por error porque Roma tiene suerte... y para cuando lleguen arriba es muy posible que Germania ya tenga los pantalones por las rodillas. Y para variar no se haya enterado y FLIPE al notarlo. Seguro será al tratar de andar… Si es que no se cae encima del romano.

Y... ¿Sabes qué otra cosa va a pasar? Un rato más tarde, todas las chicas de recepción habrán desaparecido. Todas estarán en el cuarto de atrás, viendo el circuito cerrado.

La cosa es que sí, Germania se tropieza con sus pantalones y FLIPA al ver que han conseguido llegar a las malditas termas... Y que Roma le ha desabrochado los pantalones... Y él estaba en el cielo tocando el arpa y volviendo a poner la lanza en posición de ataque.

En cuanto nota las termas, Roma le suelta un poco malignamente, empezando a desnudarse.

—Pero... P-Pero... —balbucea, agachándose a levantar los pantalones para poder caminar mejor. Por un momento nota que esto no parece ser como debía... Así tan inocente como en teoría debía ir un baño.

Cuando Roma está desnudo, que cuando quiere es a una velocidad especialmente INMEDIATA, se mete al agua chapoteando y nadando feliz. Germania parpadea... Y mira a su alrededor a ver si hay más gente.

—Pero es que... ¿No había que usar como ropa interior? —se pregunta.

—Veeeeeen —le hace un gesto para que se meta chapoteando.

—E-Ehm... —se cubre las partes sonrojadito... Vacila un poco... Y es que no va a quitarse el calzón con lo feliz que está. Se mete la mano es intenta aplastarse un poco.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces tocándote ahí, pervertido?

—¡Nomeestoytocandonada! —protesta y creo que se quita sólo los zapatos y el pantalón tratando de darle la espalda... Se saca la camiseta y luego se echa de cabeza en calcetines y calzones.

—He visto como te toqueteabas —risas mirándole saltar.

—No me toqueteo nada —asegura cuando saca la cabeza del agua medio despeinado. Obvio... Se pega a la pared al otro lado de la piscina de dónde está Roma.

Y ahí va Roma el cocodrilo. Y él a huir un poco, cruzando las piernas y haciéndose un poco bolita, sintiendo que hay cosas que no cambian.

Lo persiiiiigue con esa sonrisa de depredador.

—Pero, pero, pero... Dijiste... ¡que no querías!

—Y no quiero.

Sonrojito y se hunde casi del todo.

—Gluglú Glu... —dice algo debajo del agua.

—Pero tu siiiii.

—¡No es cierto! —salta saliendo un poquito porque es justo lo que acaba de decir, que él tampoco.

—A veeer... —adivina lo que va a buscar la mano.

Pues alguien le echa tres litros de agua a la cara con sólo un movimiento de la mano y el otro se muere de risa (y casi se ahoga con la tos.)

—¡No es cierto, no quiero! Quiero hablar y creo que perfectamente podemos hablar con toda el agua entre nosotros —se aleja.

—Yo quiero hablar... pero cerquita.

—Tú quieres molestarme.

—También.

—¿Podrías enfocarte en decirme lo que me ibas a decir? —pregunta haciéndose bolita otra vez, de verdad tratando de entender por qué no quiere. Germania no seas inocente.

—¿Lo que te iba a decir de qué? —vuelve a acercarse.

—De amarrarme el pelo y lo que tiene de malo —se pega a la pared aunque esta vez no huye. Ya le ha dicho que no quiere otra vez, sólo es cuestión de aguantar y calmarse.

—No tiene nada de malo, te he dicho que lo hagas —besito en el pecho o en el hombro, donde se deje.

—Lo que tiene de malo el no amarrármelo... —escalofrío. Toma aire, cierra los ojos y decide dejarle hacer. Ohm. Autocontrol.

—Que pareces un dios nórdico hijo del metal. Un Javi de esos que le gustan a tu hijo.

—Soy un dios nórdico hijo de Odín. Y no sé quién es Javee.

—Pues los que escuchan esa música de tambores, ¿es que no escuchas cuando te cuentan? —vuelve ir a comerle el cuello.

—Yo hago música con... tambores —susurra cerrando los ojos y soltando el aire.

—Pero de la que hacen ahora —susurra sin separarse.

—La que escucha _Preussen_ —inclina la cabeza para que llegue mejor... Y de verdad, Germania... No me queda nada claro esto de que tú no estuvieras convencido de venir aquí.

Poco a poco Roma va haciendo que suelte su bolita y se relaje o al menos lo intentan con ahínco, para cuando venga a notarlo, sus calzoncillos ya floten en el agua del otro lado.

—Justamente. Creo que los chicos de ahora podrían estar intentando disfrazarse de ti e imitarte cuando hacen eso... en una forma un poco alejada de la realidad. Como cuando se disfrazan de mí con esos cascos que no son del todo como los que llevaba.

—D-Disfrazarse de mí no sería una mala... Idea —parpadea... Y flipa con sus calzoncillos cuando los nota.

Y ahí va la mano cuando le está prestando atención a los calzoncillos en un movimiento tan sutil y natural que apenas le parecerá raro hasta que llegue realmente a su consiente. Y Roma podrá notar que Germania está prácticamente a punto.

¿Ves, Romita? Lo que hace un poco de aire fresco y aventura. Y no creas que no sonríe satisfecho al notarlo, dejándole tranquilo el asunto y yendo a prepararle.

—Pero... No sé que tiene ella hacer musicAHHH! ¡¿Qué haces?!

ESE dedito debe darte una idea aproximada de la respuesta. Intenta detenerle la muñeca y el romano le captura la boca, besándole… Y ahí ya le perdimos.

Bueno... Después de un rato, que puede ser toda la noche y mejor a la mañana siguiente... No lo sé. No, tampoco eso, eso... aunque va a ser largo porque a Roma le guuuuuusta en los baños y están en ROMA y está súper contento y emocionado y además a Germania vuelve a funcionarleeee. No es que no le funcionara... Estaba un poco inapetente. Pero entendemos el punto.

Lo que sí es que Germania termina el proceso con una sonrisa decente y apropiadamente relajado. Roma se deja flotar un poquito por ahí... Y Germania tararea suavemente una cancioncilla de guerra con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Vamos a dormir? —pregunta porque NOSEPUEDEESTARQUIETO.

—¿En... general? —pregunta Germania con suavidad... y luego le mira de reojo con cierta miradita...

—Ahora...

—Mmmm... —sonríe de lado... —... Quizás —se hunde en el agua después de que Roma le dé un besito —. Si ya no aguantas una vez más... Dormiremos —murmura cuando saca otra vez la cabeza.

Roma levanta una ceja. Hola, soy Germania... Ese que podía hacerlo cuatro veces seguidas contigo. He estado de vacaciones pero acabo de recordar que hacia esas cosas.

—¿Ahora quieres más?

Germania se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada.

—Ya estamos aquí... Y...

—Aquí, además.

— _Nein, Nein_. En _Rom_. Vamos al cuarto —vacila un poco. El latino se ríe y él se sonroja —. No te rías.

—¿Por qué no te adelantas a ver si ya funciona la luz en el cuarto? Ahora bajo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada. Recoger la ropa. Ahora bajo —le sonríe.

—Bueno... Pero no te tardes.

El moreno le guiña un ojo. Germania sonríe un poquito de lado y sale de la piscina de un salto, sacudiéndose, a lo que Roma le mete un bueeeen repaso, haciendo que el sajón se sonroje un poquito, poniéndose la camiseta y mirándole de reojo.

Roma le siiiiilba.

—¡Eh! —protesta sonrojadito, poniéndose los calzoncillos y Roma se ríe —. A ver, sal tú.

— _Non, non_... ve. Yo ahora bajo.

— _Ja_. ¿Ves? No quieres que yo te silbe —le acusa, señalándole y frunciendo el ceño —. Cobardica.

Roma se ríe ooootra vez.

—Puede llevarte mi ropa si quieres.

—¿Y dejar que todo este sitio te vea desnudo? —levanta las cejas. El chico en el agua se encoge de hombros.

—A mí no me importa.

—A mí sí me importa —los celoooos —, pensarán que soy idiota. Mejor vístete y baja y no molestes a todos.

—Vale, vale. Nada más déjame solo un poco.

Germania vacila un poco... Y asiente ya con todas sus cosas. Roma asiente también, esperando a que se marche y este lo hace.

Roma se queda en la piscina y suspira un momento cuando Germania se ha ido. Mete la cabeza en el agua y se echa el pelo para atrás con las manos antes de ir a salir y a vestirse. Se pone los calzoncillos, la camisa sin cerrarla y los zapatos. Recoge el resto y busca para subirse a la azotea del edificio.

Da unas vueltas buscando la puerta y para su suerte, porque es Roma, está abierta, así que sale y se dirige al borde para ver la vista de la ciudad.

La ciudad te saluda, Roma. El romano sonríe viendo todas las luces, pensando que es muy diferente a como era antes... mucho más grande y brillante. Por unos segundos tiene miedo. ¿Y si realmente nunca significan nada de nuevo? ¿Y si tampoco aquí consigue sentirse en casa?... Tal vez ahora envejecería como un mortal y en un medio siglo moriría de nuevo.

Se agarra con fuerza de la baranda, no queriendo pensar en eso. Siempre había sido bueno en la conquista y su propia ciudad no sería diferente. Iba a hacerla suya de nuevo aunque costara todo ese medio siglo. Cierra los ojos y aspira profundamente por la nariz, moviendo los dedos en la barandilla. Sintiendo el aire y el tacto para acompasarse a ella, hacerla vibrar con los latidos de su corazón.

Romano, en casa, siente que el corazón le vibra de manera distinta a la habitual. Y por alguna razón que ni él mismo conoce, sonríe.

Al final, Roma sonríe también aun mirándolo todo y asiente satisfecho, volviendo al cuarto. Puedes volver cuando quieras, Roma... La ciudad te reconoce. Nada más necesitaba hacer eso... solo.

Germania... Se pelea con la puerta y luego con la luz que no sirve. Consigue abrir el balcón y la ventana para ver algo.

Cuando Roma golpea la puerta... de un cuarto que no es, porque se ha vuelto a hacer un lío con los números, abre una señora toda recatada y pudorosa... Con un suéter rosa y cara de puritana.

Cuando el latino estaba ya empezando a sonreír y con una mano en la goma de los calzoncillos dispuesto a bajárselos, la mujer levanta las cejas y abre la boca. Él las levanta también al ver que no es Germania.

—¿Ha pedido al servicio de habitaciones por compañía masculina? —le suelta. Sonríe más y se lo repite en francés con un TREMENDO acento italiano indisimulable.

— _Non_! ¡Desvergonzado! —sonrojo furioso. Roma se ríe.

—Es broma, es broma... sólo creo que me equivocado de cuarto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Marion.

—Hola Marion, yo soy Rom... Romulus —le tiende la mano. Ella le mira la mano como su fuera un bicho asqueroso.

—R-Romulus... —se sonroja un poco, eso sí.

—¿Como el de Remo?

—Ese era mi hermano gemelo.

La señora parpadea extrañada, pensando que le toma el pelo.

—Ehm... Hay algo que... Es decir, necesita algo, _monsieur_? Además de ropa...

—¿Me ayudarías con el numero de las habitaciones?

—¿Qué pasa con el número? ¿No lo ves bien? —sale un poco y los mira.

—No los entiendo del todo... el caso es que no estoy seguro de cuál es la mía.

Entrecierra los ojos, un poco desconfiada.

—¿Qué número tiene?

—Justo de eso no estoy seguro.

—Oh, y... ¿Al menos el cuarto está a su nombre? Podemos hablar y preguntar.

—¡Ah! _Sic, sic_ —asiente y sonríe pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Ella vacila sin querer dejarle pasar a la habitación. Roma se queda a la espera, mirándola.

—A ver... Ven —murmura al final volviendo a sonrojarse un poquito y dejándole entrar.

—Muchas gracias —entra tras ella—. ¿Tienes compañía, Marion?

—Ni se te ocurra hacer nada sospechoso. Mis amigas están en sus cuartos y me oirían gritar.

—Oh, amigas. ¿Habéis venido a ver la ciudad juntas? Sois francesas, ¿verdad?

— _Oui_... Somos retiradas.

—Me encanta esta ciudad, pero apenas la conozco ahora. ¿Qué es lo que habéis visto? ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

—Llegamos ayer... No hemos visto muchas cosas aún, hoy hemos caminado sólo un poco.

—Yo he llegado hoy y he ido al coliseo y al circo y al foro —se sienta en su cama—. ¿Sabes que aun le llevan flores a Gaius Iulius? ¡Han pasado más de mil años! —se deja caer hacia atrás e n la cama y se ríe tan contento. Ella parpadea… y parpadea…

—Eh... Esa es mi cama, Rómulo.

El moreno se incorpora un poco y la mira sonriendo, apoyado en sus codos. La señora se nos SONROJA.

—V-Voy a hablar a recepción... —se abrocha el último botón del suéter.

—¿Qué crees que digan tus amigas de ello?

—¿D-De qué? —vacila tomando el teléfono.

—De que esté aquí en tu cama —guiño. Ella se sonroja mucho, da un paso atrás y se cae sentada en el sillón del teléfono —. Tranquila, tranquila —se ríe levantando las manos con inocencia—. En realidad estoy aquí con alguien, de verdad nada más me he perdido buscando mi cuarto.

—Pues yo sólo te estoy ayudando. ¡No estoy pensando en nada más! —toma el teléfono y marca cero que es la recepción. Él se pone de pie y se acerca sonriendo —. Tengo aquí a Monsieur... ¿Cómo se apellida?

—Vergas.

—¿V-Vergas?

Roma se encoge de hombros, sonriendo. Evidentemente el sonrojo es mayor... La recepcionista enseguida sabe de quién habla y frunce el ceño.

—Y no recuerda su número de cuarto...

—Así que usted le ha invitado a su cuarto, ¿no? Jum! Qué fresca es la gente —replica la recepcionista.

—¿Es Francesca? ¡Salúdala de mi parte! —pide Roma.

—¿Fresca? ¿Disculpe? ¡No es que me haya invitado, es que no sabe donde esta! Y... —mira a Roma —. Usted es un fresco —le susurra.

—¿Yo? ¿Por? —tan inocente.

—¡Ella le conoce y me ha llamado fresca!

—Pues que sepa que acaba de hacer algunas cosas muy cercanas con OTRO HOMBRE en la piscina. Lo hemos visto en las cámaras —suelta la recepcionista.

—¿Por qué te ha llamado fresca? Francesca, no hagas enfadar a Marion —se ríe, acercándose para decirlo al teléfono.

— _Quooooi_?! ¡¿Con otro hombre?!

—Sí. Su acompañante, es un hombre rubio de ojos azules alto y musculoso que parece el actor de Thor.

—¿Eh? —pregunta Roma sin entender.

—¡Ah! ¡Además es un homosexual! —se lleva la mano al pecho y casi se persigna.

—Ah, eso no. En realidad me da igual, me gustan los chicos y las chicas.

—Ave María purísima…

—Oh, Marion... eres de esas —se acojona un poco pensando en ese asunto de quien crucificó al salvador. Ejem.

—¿De "esas"? ¡Tú eres de esos!

—De verdad, nada más quiero saber cuál es mi habitación —levanta las manos inocente.

Marion se toma la cadenita que trae al cuello con una pequeña cruz colgando y vuelve a ponerle atención a Francesca.

—Claro, ahora ya no parece tan divertido haberle invitado a su cuarto, ¿no? —pregunta la recepcionista, que de hecho, no es Francesca.

—Es un terrible malentendido. Mi intención era únicamente ayudarle, no insinúe... cosas.

—Bueno... —no muy segura —. ¿Y qué es lo que quiere?

—Saber su número de habitación.

Lo busca en el ordenador y se lo dice mientras Marion mira a Roma con desaprobación. Roma que se rasca un poco el pecho que aun lleva descubierto con la camisa abierta.

Y Marion se sonroooooja sin poder evitarlo porque, joder... ¿Por qué el diablo se lleva del bien camino a hombres tan guapos? Él le sonríe un poquito aun.

—B-Bien... Se lo diré. _Merci_ —cuelga y mira a Roma fijamente. Él le sonríe seductoramente y ella sacude un poco la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—Está en el cuarto de al lado...

—Ah, ¿sí? —sonríe más—. ¿En qué lado?

—Por lógica sería el de... Acá —señala.

—¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! —se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla en sí, si puede en los labios.

Debe ser en los labios para impresión de Marion que se queda en SHOCK. Roma sonríe y se va corriendo tan feliz.

—¡Espera!

Él se detiene con el pomo de la puerta en la mano. Y en cuanto lo hace, debe quedarse algo lampareado con el flash de una cámara. Parpadea un poco cegado un momento.

— _Allez, allez_... Fuera de mi cuarto —hace gestos con las manos para apresurarle.

—Me acabas de hacer una foto Marion, si quieres podemos hacernos una juntos.

—¡No te hice ninguna nada! ¡Fuera!

—Dulces sueños —le manda un beso.

Marion se sonroja y en cuanto sale, pone el seguro y se recarga en la puerta... Y se ríe un poquito.

Y Roma toca la puerta de al lado, ahí sí abre Germania.

— _Ave_...

En la oscuridad, por cierto. Pero Germania le jala del brazo y tira de él. Roma se deja, claro.

—¡Has tardado!

—Un poco, me he confundido de cuarto, pero he conocido a una señora encantadora.

—Una señora encantadora... Pobre mujer.

—¿Pobre mujer por qué? Tiene el cuarto aquí al lado, ha sido muy amable.

—No lo sé, probablemente la molestaste un poco —le besa un poquito el cuello, recargándole contra la puerta.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —sonríe dejándole.

—Tú molestas a todo el mundo —tan seguro, sigue lameteándole el cuello y apretándole contra la puerta.

—La luz sigue sin servir... —susurra.

—Nada más a ti.

—Eso es porque yo soy más listo que todos —le acaricia el torso.

—Mmmm —sonríe.

—Y tú el más molesto... Ni te creas tanto —le baja un poquito el pantalón.

Risas y le abraza. Germania le pone las manos en las caderas y le mira a los ojos. Roma le sonríe, a lo que el rubio sonríe un poquito también, de lado.

— _Quid_?

—Me gustas.

Roma sonríe y le besa. El germano se deja, aplastándole un poco contra la puerta. Y van a acabar en la cama, claro. Y Marion traumatizada. Y la verdad creo que Germania va a caer como PIEDRA con tantas emociones.

De hecho, seguro Marion les oye hasta bieeeeen entrada la nocheeee. Por eso digo que se traumatiza... Ehm... O se avergüenza o… Reza... O, ehm, algo. O todo a la vez.

Tócate, Marion, tocateeee. Algún padrecito mañana va a escuchar una historia muy interesante.

Germania es el primero en levantarse a la mañana siguiente... Como todas las mañanas, en realidad. Sonríe un poco mirando a Roma de reojo, que duerme roncando y haciendo temblar a toda la ciudad que de repente también ha recordado porque es que no podía dormir bien los últimos mil quinientos años, echando de menos los ronquidos a los que estaba acostumbrada.

El sajón le mete un dedo en la boca a Roma, y este hace un sonido raro medio ahogado. Germania se levanta de la cama de un salto, pero el romano no se despierta.

Y se mete a bañar lo primero, con más energía de la que ha tenido desde hace días... Notando que en la ducha no hay luz aún. Decide que es momento de arreglar ese asunto después de terminar de ducharse en la oscuridad, así que una vez vestido va a la recepción a buscar respuestas.

De buena mañana en recepción hay un chico que además es rubito, alemán y joven porque está haciendo prácticas de idioma de sus estudios y como aun es mayo y no empieza la temporada alta, está para aprender bien-bien y poder ayudar todo el verano.

Germania suspira acercándose a él, nerviosito porque estas cosas con la gente no se le dan del todo bien. Nota al menos que es rubito y varón, que lo hace más simple.

—Ehm... _Buon_... Ehh... _Ichorno_.

— _Buon giorno per la matina_! —sonríe ampliamente.

Germania parpadea con tanta sonrisa, pensando... Debe ser italiano.

—Hmmm... _Il_... _Mio_... Ehm... Arriba. _Mio_... _Non_... _Fuego_ _il techo Non televisione._

Parpadeo parpadeo.

— _Scuzi_?

El mayor se pasa una mano por la frente.

— _Il_... Ehh... _Il, il_... Fuego... ¿Sol falso? Ehhh... _Non_. Haber _Non_. —entre el acento, el no saber decirlo...

— _Prefer you speak english? Deutsch?_

—¡Ah! _Deutsch!_ ¡Menos mal! —suelta aliviado, con su cara de poker. El muchacho sonríe de nuevo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —pregunta en alemán.

—Duermo allá arriba. Pero cuando picamos el botón no vemos.

—Ehm... ¿Qué es lo que no ven?

—Nada. No hay... Esto... Los estos —se estira y señala un foco en el techo —. _Nein_. No funciona. Ni esto ni la televisión.

—¡Ah! ¿No tienen luz? Veamos... ¿cuál es el número de su cuarto?

—Ehm... No sé. Usa una cosa plana para abrirse.

—¿Qué cosa plana? ¿Se refiere a la tarjeta?

— _Ja!_ Eso... Tarjeta —repite y asiente —. Pero picamos el botón, como en casa, para que eso funcione... Y nada.

—Todas las habitaciones se abren con tarjetas, pero necesito saber cuál es el número de su cuarto para ver si hay alguna incidencia.

— _Nein_. No sé el número. Está arriba.

—¿Y cómo sabe a qué cuarto tiene que ir? Le tuvieron que decir el piso y el número cuando le dieron las llaves y la reserva. ¿Cuándo llegó?

—Ayer. Voy al piso que es así —hace un dibujito en el aire de un cuatro —, y luego voy hasta el cuarto y peleo con él porque tengo que meter la... tarjeta y sale algo verde y abro. Y luego pico y sigue negro.

—Veamos... ¿cuál es su nombre? Debe estar registrado —prueba de otra forma.

—Germania.

—¿Ese es su apellido? —lo entra en el ordenador.

— _Nein_. Es... Ehm... Germania. ¿No ve a un Germania?

— _Nein_ , no me sale nada. ¿Está hecha la reserva a su nombre?

—Ehm... Busque... —se sonroja —. Vergas.

— _Was?_

Germania carraspea un poco.

— _Ja_. Ya lo sé. Yo no lo elegí.

El recepcionista carraspea y busca Vergas. Levanta las cejas al ver que sí sale y al notar que hay toda una serie de anotaciones al respecto en la base de datos. Germania cambia el peso de pie.

—Es estúpido.

—Hay... ya veo que han pasado parte un par de veces, pero mandaron al electricista a revisarlo ayer y no encontró ningún problema.

—Pues el ele... Ehm... El ese... No lo hizo bien. Esta oscuro.

—Puedo dejar parte para que vuelva a pasar, pero...

— _Nein_ , no quiero que deje parte de nada, quiero que lo arregle. Es incómodo bañarse adentro de una cueva.

—Es que... bueno, yo no sé arreglarlo, no soy electricista y no puedo dejar sola la recepción.

—¿No hay otro lugar con cama donde si haya luz?

—¿Quieren cambiar de cuarto?

—Quiero ver la televisión. Y amarrarme el pelo —y nota el muchacho parpadear —. Y la televisión no enciende y no puedo verme reflejado si está oscuro todo.

—Tiene que entender que yo no puedo arreglarlo. Si lo que quiere es otro cuarto, _Herr_... ehm... Vergas tiene que dejarme su documentación.

— _Nein_. No sé qué documentación es, sólo necesito que lo arreglen pronto —responde con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces deberá esperar a que dé parte y llegue el electricista.

—Pero dice que eso ya pasó.

—Pues... _ja_. Según el informe no hubo ningún problema.

—¿El electricista encendió la televisión?

—No sé cual sea el protocolo, pero diría yo que sí.

—Pues yo no puedo —hace los ojos en blanco, notando que esto es completamente inútil —. ¿Cuando viene el que lo arregla?

—Pues en un par de horas si le llamo ahora.

—¡Pues llámele ahora!

—Está bien —asiente.

—Otra cosa. Tengo dinero y quiero un... Regalo.

—Ehm... ¿Qué quiere?

—Es muy difícil porque le gusta todo. Algo... Muy romano.

—Hay una tienda de suvenires en el hotel, está justo ahí —se la señala.

—¡Ah! Muy bien. ¿Y qué es lo más romano que hay?

—Pues... no lo sé. Puede acercarse y elegir usted mismo.

—Antes vendían mejor en esta ciudad —asegura en protesta —. Más te vale que hoy quede arreglada la televisión.

—Ehm... tal vez mi compañera de la tienda pueda ayudarle.

—¡¿Con la televisión?! ¡Oh!

— _Nein, nein_... con el regalo.

—Ah. Voy a preguntarle. ¿Crees que ella hable _Deutch_?

—Pues... algo. Pero poco, se le da mejor el inglés y el francés.

— _Nein, Nein_... Yo los entiendo, pero hablarlos es muy difícil.

—Seguro que algo podrá entender ella también.

Germania asiente y ya está yéndose cuando piensa en algo... Se detiene, se vuelve a él.

—Oye, muchacho. ¿Tú crees que el pelo largo me hace ver mal? —Así como... Poco serio.

Parpadeo parpadeo.

— _Was_?

— _Ja_. El pelo. Necesito verme muy serio y muy convincente y como una persona de estos tiempos porque quiero que se interesen mucho en mí y trascender —explica súper serio.

De verdad está intentando seguirte. Ya ni la sonrisa le sale... su cara es de absoluto wtf?

—Pero el pelo, _Rom_ dice que el pelo se ve poco serio. Y quiero saber si es verdad... ¿A ti te gustaría saber todo de mí? Yo fui un guerrero muy importante, sabes? Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas —sigue con voz calmada y seria.

— _W-Was_? —la cara del chico pasa de ligero asombro con inclinación al interés a Dafaq? Germania carraspea al verle la cara.

—Por partes. ¿Qué opinas del pelo?

—Es... le queda muy bien —sonrisa y aunque llevaras un sombrero de bruja con un buitre de peluche en la punta te diría eso.

—¿Se ve serio?

—¿S-Serio? —no, pareces un heavy metalero.

— _Ja_. Dime exactamente lo que piensas cuando lo ves.

—Pues... se le ve muy bien.

—¿Parece que toco tambores?

—Definitivamente sí —siguiéndole completamente la corriente. El ex guerrero entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Ehm... _nein_.

—¿Eres romano? —entrecierra más los ojos.

— _Nein_... —flipa ahora con que piense eso.

—Actúas como uno. No me dices lo que piensas y eso no me ayuda, prefieres sonreír y decir lo que quiero oír —le mira fijamente.

—P-Pues...

—Si te estoy preguntando lo que piensas, es porque quiero saber que piensa alguien como tú, si no ya me hubiera ido. Si no quieres hablar conmigo dime, no quiero hablar contigo y me iré.

—Y-Yo... creo que... creo que su pelo es muy bonito.

— _Danke_. ¿Me veo serio con él?

— _N-Nein_.

Hace una mueca porque no le gusta la respuesta.

—¿Por qué?

—Es... supongo que una cuestión de modas o gustos, pero la gente seria suele llevarlo corto y peinado con cuidado.

—Eso es un problema.

—Los soldados muy, muy corto y el pelo largo...

—¿Aja?

—Pues artistas o estrellas del rock... o adolescentes rebeldes.

—Artistas o estrellas de rock... Yo no soy un adolescente rebelde, obviamente.

El chico carraspea un poco porque Germania no parece tener mucho más de dieciocho años.

—Verás. Necesito trascender. Y para ello necesito verme serio, y no pretendo cortarme el pelo.

—Ehm...

—Voy a amarrarlo. Tú... ¿Sabes algo de Germania?

—¿De _Deutschland_? He ido algunas veces. Yo soy de _Österreich_.

Germania levanta una ceja y trata de hacer lo que hace Roma... Hablar.

—El tercero de mis hijos es... de _Österreich_.

—¿Hijos? —levanta las cejas porque además venga... ¿Tres? Se ríe un poco.

— _Ja_. Tengo cuatro —tan serio. El recepcionista se ríe un poco más —. ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Ehm... usted no parece... en fin.

—¿Tan grande? Yo lo sé... Pero lo soy. Más que cada una de las piedras que ves —asegura.

—Ehm... bien —sonrisa nerviosa de "este tío está loco".

—¿No me crees?

— _Ja, ja_... claro —no, no te cree. Germania entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer que me crea?

—Pues es que... no se ofenda, pero parece usted un niño, más joven que yo.

—Ah... Eso. Puede ser un problema. Sólo es apariencia.

—Pues... —se encoge de hombros y el mayor suspira.

—Voy a comprar mi regalo —da un pasito y el muchacho asiente —. Tú arregla mi tele y... ¡Oh! —se acuerda de algo que suele olvidar —. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy... Maier.

—Maler. ¿Te gusta la música?

—Es... Maier. Hans Maier.

—Ah. Hans. Le mandaré saludos a _Österreich_ de tu parte o le diré que venga a castigarte su no arreglas mi televisión —se despide —, créeme que no quieres eso.

Hans parpadea sin entender nada de esa frase.

Pues Germania se va a la tienda, donde… será complejo. La cosa es que la chica de la tienda sí es italiana. El sajón saluda en alemán, habiendo olvidado esto del italiano.

—Eh... _ciao_ —sonríe ella.

—Ah... Esto... Italiano. Ehm... Chao.

—¿Qué está buscando?

—Une... _Regalone_.

— _Che cosa_?

—Un... Regalino.

—No le entiendo —parpadeo latino.

— _Il cosa... Per... Dare il_... —se sonroja —... _Amore_.

—¡Oh! Una afortunada _ragazza_.

—U-Una... _Ragachta_... _Nein_. Un... Ehm... Vale, _ja_.

—¿Y qué le gusta?

—Todo —resume porque de verdad... Es que nunca ha podido averiguar algo que le guste. Todo le gusta y todo le interesa.

—Ehm...

—Todo... _Il_... Gusto. Es... Ehm... _Io_... Romano. Muy romano.

—¿Ropa?

— _Nein_. Ropa le dan sus hijos —niega con la cabeza —. Cosa... _Molto_... Bonita. Pequeña e... Ehm... Como se dice... _Espechiale_?

—¿Joyas? —propone la chica. Germania sonríe un poco.

—Sólo le falta ponerse joyas —murmura en alemán, negando con la cabeza —. Muy romano.

—No entiendo qué quiere decir con eso de muy romano.

—Yo usted dinero... Usted darme cosa... Muy romana.

—¿Un disfraz?

—¿Disfraz?

—Mire —le lleva hasta la parte donde venden cascos de romano con plumas rojas para niños. Él se rasca un poco la cabeza.

— _Nein_... Quiero algo... —le mira... Se sonroja —, romántico. El feliz yo... Cosa... Llevarle.

Ella parpadea porque ya le ha dicho sobre las joyas y no entiende del todo que es lo que quiere.

—¿Por qué no mira los artículos que vendemos y nada más elige uno que le convenga?

Así que ahí se va a mirar la verdad sin tener IDEA de que comprarle. Y es que... A ver. Hay figuritas de Rómulo y Remo... Copias del original. Esas le hacen gracia, pero claro... Él mismo las hizo las originales... O está Helena que... Ok, descartado.

El problema de sieeeeeempreeeeeee. Suspira, pensando que sea lo que sea que le lleve, va a sonreírle y abrazarle y agradecer el intento y la buena intención. Como siempre. No es en realidad que vaya a gustarle mucho lo que sea que le dé. Arruga la nariz porque Roma suele comprarle cosas que sí le gustan.

—Libro. ¡Libro de cosas nuevas! —se le ocurre, tomando uno de los libras de "conozca Roma".

En realidad... a Roma sí va a gustarle mucho lo que sea que le dé. Y de hecho los saca todos y los ve un poco y descubre que la mayoría hablan de las ruinas en Roma... Y seguro él tenía no uno, sino varios.

Aún así, piensa que bueno, si lo venden aquí quizás sea mejor que los que compró en su casa... Si es que compró. La realidad es que quizás no haya pensado necesitar uno. Aprieta los ojos porque esto es complejo y decide llevar uno igual... El más gordo que encuentra.

Y por alguna razón que nadie entenderá, elige unos lentes de sol para él y unos para Roma porque le llaman la atención... Y también los lleva. Ou llea. Eso sí le va a encantar al romano... las dos cosas de hecho.

Y para pagar saca la cartera que trae llena, LLENA de billetes, cortesía de Alemania. Se hace un poco de bolas... Y le da más dinero del que debe a la mujer. Ella traga saliva y... no dice nada… fíjate tú.

Pues... Germania no se entera y la economía alemana quedará mermada en un 25%. Tan tranquilo sale de la tienda y se vuelve a la recepción a preguntarle a Hans si ya vino el electricista. Que evidentemente no.

Refunfuñando un poco, va de vuelta al cuarto... Y para en el elevador en todos los pisos porque le ha dado curiosidad picar todos los botones y le pasa lo mismo que la primera vez que subieron. Pero esta vez va sólo así que saca la cabeza en cada piso.

Al final... Vuelve al cuarto, que no es el suyo y es el que está a un lado. Trastea con la llave y no se abre la puerta, claro. Trastea un poco más porque sí que piensa que es su cuarto, además, escucha a Roma roncar muy cerca.

— _Roooom!_ —toca la puerta, pero no hay respuesta, así que toca más.

Baang bang baaaang y abre una señora de mediana edad envuelta en una toalla. Germania parpadea... Y parpadea... Y levanta las cejas.

—Ihh! ¿Te invitó mientras no estaba? —protesta frunciendo un poco el ceño y empujando la puerta.

— _Quoi?_ ¿Quién es usted?

— _Rooom!_

Siguen los ronquidos de lejos.

—¡Pero bueno! _Sacrebleu_! ¡Que es lo que se ha creído!

—¡Yo, usted! Es mi... ¡ _Rom_ el que está ahí!

—¡No sé de qué me habla! ¡Márchese de mi cuarto!

—¡Es mi cuarto! —protesta un poco y nota... Cling! Que la luz del techo está prendida —. ¡Oh! —señala al foco… Y la cama vacía... Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—¡No entiendo lo que dice pero o sale de aquí inmediatamente o llamaré a la policía!

Y... Escucha a lo lejos los ronquidos.

—E-Espere. Espere. ¿No está con Rom? ¡Y usted sí tiene!

—¿Que no me está oyendo? —se va a por su teléfono, histérica. Él le da al interruptor para apagar la luz... Y luego para prenderla —. ¡Pero bueno! —sigue chillando y se acerca a empujarle.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! —se deja empujar hacia la puerta —. Me equivoqué... Pero espere…

Es que ella no te entiende... Germania se para en la puerta y levanta las manos en rendición.

— _Prego! Prego_ —Ehm... Desastroso que eres, Germania.

—¡FUERA!

Sale, pues claro que sale y ella cierra la puerta un poco aterrorizada, yendo a llamar a recepción a marear a Hans. Germania aprieta los ojos cuando nota que el número de la puerta no es el de su habitación.

— _Verdammt_... Malditos números iguales al derecho y de cabeza... —protesta refiriéndose al seis y al nueve ahora sí abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

Y aun se oyen los ronquiiiiidos. Germania hace los ojos en blanco y se relaja un poco, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a las cortinas y abriéndolas de golpe.

Lo que ocasiona... nada. El sajón se acerca a la cama y se sienta junto a él... Y salta un poco. Roma se hace bolita hacia el otro lado, intentando abrazarle para que pare.

— _Roooom_.

El latino protesta intentando esconderse (pero ya sonríe.)

—Ya es tarde, anda... —le sacude más, dejando la bolsa de la tienda en la mesita de noche.

— _Nooooon_.

—Te he traído... Algo.

*cliiiiing* automáticamente incorporado y ojos abiertos, ¡magia! Así la llaman algunos. Germania levanta las cejas.

—Oh... Veo que... Ehm... _Hallo_ —se sonroja un poquito.

—¿Me trajiste desayuno?

—Oh... Desayuno. _Nein_. Hay que ir a desayunar. Verás... Es que no sirve la televisión aún y el baño esta oscuro.

—Ah, no, tenemos desayuno pagado, me lo contó Veneciano, aquí en el hotel.

—Ah... Qué bien porque tengo hambre. Conocí a unas personas.

—¿De veras?

— _Ja_. A Hans Maier. Es _österreicher_ , y él va a traer a alguien que arreglara la luz... Y me dijo que parezco adolescente y se río de que le dijera que tengo cuatro hijos.

—¡Oh! —no vamos a negar que se sorprende bastante.

—No quiero cortarme el pelo.

—Ya te dije ayer que te lo recogeríamos.

— _Ja_ —asiente —, aunque él me dijo que los soldados lo llevan muy corto, pero no quiero... Aunque yo soy un soldado.

—No lo vas a llevar como un soldado, me gusta que sea largo.

—A mí me gusta largo —toma el paquete de la mesita de noche.

—Te queda mejor —asiente conforme. El germano le extiende la bolsa.

—Luego te compré eso.

—¿Qué es? —la toma sonriendo mucho y le brillan los ojos.

—Es... Bueno, es muy difícil regalarte algo.

—¿Por qué? —saca las cosas de la bolsa.

—Porque todo te gusta... Espero —vacila un poco nerviosito.

—¿Qué tiene eso de difícil?

—Todo lo tienes, o todo podías tener algo mejor. Es muy difícil —se encoge de hombros y le señala el libro —. Es de _Rom_. Y es actual, tiene imágenes.

El moreno baja la mirada y levanta las cejas.

—¡Es una guía de viaje! —exclama, hojeándola.

—Es un libro de _Rom_ , tiene muchos sitios y está en italiano... Creo.

—¡Mira! ¡Tiene un mapa! —lo saca y lo abre para verlo.

Germania le mira a la cara y sonríe un poquiiiiiito al ver que sí está entusiasmado.

—¡Mira! Los edificios bonitos están dibujados —los señala con el dedo—. ¡Y están todos los nombres de las calles! ¡Tengo que aprenderlos todos!

—¿Te gusta?

—¡He leído algunas de estas de la biblioteca pero esta tiene más cosas, mira! Dice cosas sobre los sitios y las tiendas y la gente y... —blablabla. El rubio le pone una mano en la pierna.

—¡Sí te gusta!

—¡Claro que me gusta!

Sonrisita orgullosa germana. Roma levanta los ojos de las paginas un instante para mirarle y sonríe.

—Traje otra cosa, mira —saca los lentes de la bolsa —. Unos para ti y otros para mí.

—¡Oh! —exclama pero cuando los ve hace una muequecita porque no son tan bonitos. Germania no se para a mirar cómo le quedan la ropa y los complementos ni una centésima parte de lo que lo hace Roma.

—Pensé que si te gusta usar los lentes esos... Podría gustarte eso.

—A ver, qué tal me quedan —se los pone y hace un movimiento con el pelo antes de mandarle un beso.

Sonroooojo. El latino se mira en el espejo y... bueno, podrían ser peores. También mejores pero...

—Pareces _Romer_... O Veneciano cuando salen. No tienes unos, ¿o sí?

— _Non_. Pero igual se pueden temer más de unas.

Germania se encoge un poco de hombros y le abraza un poco. El romano le busca para besarle, sonriendo y el otro le deja, claro, sonriendo un poco también, acostándose un poco sobre él.

Roma se echa para atrás dejándole, tumbándose en la cama, apartando un poco el libro. El sajón le pasa una mano por el pelo con suavidad y cierra los ojos. Gruñe un poco con voz graaaave con satisfacción consigo mismo porque... ¡Lo ha hecho bien!

oxOXOxo

Germania, con cierta sonrisita inevitable, protesta delante del espejo porque la camisa es INCOMODA y le da calor, aunque ya se haya duchado. Roma aun sigue en la cama, leyendo el libro y gritando en voz alta las cosas que le gustan.

Es decir, lleva todo el rato gritando. El sajón le mira y sonríe yendo al balcón y abriendo la puerta de par en par porque se cocina aquí dentro y está encerrado y falta aire.

—Detesto la camisa... ¿Por qué no puedo ir en camiseta...? No llevo nada con ella y ya estoy sudando como cerdo.

Ni caso mientras sigue gritando en plan.

—¡Y escucha esto que...! _Quid?_ —se detiene, mirándole.

—Hace calor y sudo con esto.

—¡Y aun no te has puesto la chaqueta!

—¿Perdona? ¿Quieres que me ponga algo más? —levanta las cejas.

—Nah, si vas con camisa no hace falta —risas.

Germania empieza a pensar que quizás cortarse el pelo no sea mala idea. Le mira sin expresión.

—Anda, levántate ya que el sol debe estar ya bastante alto.

—Pero espera... si no llevas chaqueta —pone el punto en el libro y se levanta saltando desnudo como está, yendo a buscar unas tijeras en la maleta. Germania le mira hacer y cuando ve las tijeras se lleva las manos al pelo.

— _Nein_.

Roma se va directo a las cortinas ignorándole, empezando a cortarlas. El hotel va a adorarte, Roma. América es muy feliz pensando en _The Sound of Music_ y el capitán Von Trapp digo, Germania, mira a Roma con cara de desagrado.

—¿Qué haces?

El moreno corta una pajarita de la tela azul de las cortinas, se acerca a él y se la ata al cuello. Da un paso atrás valorando su obra con aire crítico. Germania protesta, pasándose un dedo por el cuello.

—Tchs! —manotazo para que no se la toque—. Quita tus manos que vas a desmontarla.

—Pero es que aprieta.

—Sólo un poco —asiente conforme con el resultado y se va a la ducha.

Y Germania sale a que le dé el fresco, que no creo que sea mucho, no sin antes tomar el libro que le dio a Roma para entretenerse él también... Ya que no hay tele.

—Escucha... _Germaniae_? —le llama.

— _Was_? —se asoma un poco hacia adentro.

—No te vayas hombre, que te estoy hablando —abriendo el agua tranquilamente y metiéndose a la ducha—. Escúchame, este lugar... la universidad...

—Pues es que te ibas a duchar... —razona entrando otra vez y tratando de escucharle desde el cuarto —. ¿La qué?

—¿Y qué? Puedo ducharme y hablarte, como si fueras a ver algo que no has lamido, besado y acariciado con anterioridad un millón de veces.

— _Roooom!_ —protesta apretando los ojos y entrando al baño. Vale, y quieres que no sude así... Roma se ríe —. ¿Qué pasa con la univer... sidad?

—Iba a contarte sobre ella. Es una especie de colegio, pero no sé en qué se diferencia de un colegio.

—No sé si estoy seguro de qué es un colegio.

—Un colegio es un lugar donde van los niños a aprender cosas sobre ciencias y artes y filosofía. Antes el que se lo podía pagar tenía a un esclavo letrado que les daba clase en casa, pero eso fomenta además la oligarquía que por lo visto también está mal —protesta un poco—. Así que ahora el letrado tiene una casa muy grande que se llama colegio y son los niños los que van ahí en vez de ser él el que va a casa de los niños.

—Un lugar para aprender... Como los guerreros.

—Bueno, no he leído en ningún sitio que aprendan a pelear.

—Los niños iban a aprender a pelear antes con los ancianos.

—No con los ancianos —sonríe de lado.

— _Ja_ , con los ancianos. Al menos los niños en mi casa —le mira sin entender del todo la sonrisa.

—Los míos aprendían de guerreros fuertes y audaces, no de ancianos... —y no aprendieron casi nada, en realidad, añade para sí mismo.

—Los ancianos fueron guerreros fuertes y audaces. ¡Por eso aprendían con ellos! —replica —, ¿así que aquí aprenden inutilidades en la universidad?

—Inutilidades no. Cosas sobre nosotros, sobre como vivíamos y resolvíamos nuestros problemas.

—Pero has dicho eso de filosofía... —dile de la poesía, ¡dile de la poesía de Odín!

—Eso no es inútil, hay muchas, muchas cosas igualmente y cada chico puede elegir las que le interesan.

—Bueno. Si alguien se interesa en ser un guerrero...

—Ya lo verás —sale de la ducha—. Planeo que nos metamos a una clase.

Germania parpadea.

—¿Meternos ahí a que nos enseñen algo?

—Para ver cómo es que enseñan.

—Entiendo... —asiente y le mira con seriedad —. No se sí vaya a funcionar lo que dices.

—Bueno, veremos cómo es —empieza a vestirse—. Tal vez tengamos suerte y nos toque una lección de algo interesante.

— _Nein_ , es que... Hace rato que hablaba con Hans, no parecía interesado de saber cosas sobre mí.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Que sabía muchas cosas, y que era más viejo que todo lo que conocía, que era un gran guerrero y podía contarle muchas cosas.

—¡Pero si te he dicho que no le dijeras a nadie quien eres!

—Por cierto, estás sólo tú y como Vergas en el sistema.

—Pues tú ni siquiera tienes un nombre común. El mío es Romulus.

—Yo... Soy... Ehm... Hans —esa falta de imaginación.

—¿Hans?

— _Ja_. Hans.

—¿Por qué Hans? —arruga la nariz, mirándole mientras se ata los zapatos sentado en la cama.

—¿No te gusta?

— _Non_. ¿Qué tal me veo? —se levanta y da una vuelta sobre sí mismo en tejanos, camisa de manga corta y chaleco de vestir.

—La tuya es de manga corta —menciona y se sonroja un poquito porque... Se ve bien. Como siempre.

— _Sic_ , pero yo llevo un chaleco.

—Te faltaría un sombrero como esos que usa Romano.

—¡Oooh! ¡Es verdad! Me compraré uno. Vamos. Me muero de hambre.

—¿Qué vas a decirles en la universidad? —pregunta saliendo tras él.

—Pues ya veremos si me gusta, pero quizás les diga que nosotros podemos explicar mejor.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que hacer?

—Pues escuchar y tal vez nos quieran hacer una prueba para convencerse que sabemos más que nadie de nosotros...

El rubio asiente un poco y piensa.

—¿Y si lo que saben está mal?

—Pues... intentaremos convencerles de que lo está.

Germania le pone las manos en la cintura. Roma sonríe al llegar a recepción por el ascensor ¡Y sin incidentes! ¡Como chicos mayores! ¡Han aprendido! Y se topan a Marion y a su amiga.

—Ah! Buenos días, Marion, 'has dormido bien? —pregunta Roma en ese francés tremeeendo.

Marion parpadea... Y le mira a él... Y mira a Germania con las manos en la cintura del romano... Y recuerda los sonidos nocturnos. Y se sonroja. La amiga sin nombre levanta las cejas al reconocer a Germania, toma a Marion del brazo y se la lleva de esa forma en la que las ancianitas cruzan de acera cuando se les acerca un punk adolescente.

Germania parpadea.

—Ehm... Ven... Antes de que empiece a gritar la loca —susurra.

—¿Gritar? —le mira inclinando la cabeza.

— _Ja_ , es que... Tuve un problema en la mañana.

El latino parpadea igual, yendo hacia la recepción para preguntar donde se desayuna.

—Me equivoqué de cuarto y no fue muy feliz —le sigue.

—¡Oh! —risas—. Ya digo yo que esos números son muy complicados... ¡Anda! ¿Y dónde está mi amiga Francesa? —pregunta Roma al notar a Hans en recepción.

—Él es Hans. ¿Ya vas a arreglar mi televisión?

—¡Oh! Hans. _Ciao_ , yo soy Romulus —se presenta Roma. Hans parpadea mirándoles a los dos y le tiende la mano a Roma para darle el apretón. Germania se sonroja un poco con la mirada.

—Queríamos saber donde es el desayuno.

—La televisión, ya he llamado, y el desayuno es por ahí, señor... Vergas —se sonroja un poco al decir eso, explicándole a Germania.

—Es ÉL el señor Vergas —protesta Germania, apretando los ojos y señalando a Roma muy sonrojado.

—Es verdad, no estamos casados —explica Roma tranquilamente y se gana un empujón, que le da... adivinad. Eso mismo. Risa.

Hans levanta una ceja y se sonroja un poco al notar que son... ejem... gays. No que él lo sea, quiere mucho a su chica.

—Ehm... Esto... Yo... _Nein_ —balbucea Germania sudoroso.

—Aunque he leído que la gente viene mucho aquí de luna de miel, ¿tenéis muchas parejas de recién casados? —Roma, ¿puedes dejar de estar de cháchara con TODO el maldito mundo?

—¡No hagas esas preguntas! ¡Vámonos! —Germania le empuja un poco frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero... jo! —protesta dejándose empujar antes de que Hans pueda contestarle.

—¿Sabes lo que piensa todo el mundo cuando dices esas cosas? —sigue riñéndole un poco.

— _Quid?_

—¡Pues que tú y yo...!

—¿Ajá? —sonríe más.

—¡Pues que estamos juntos!

—¿Y no lo estamos? —le toma de la mano y entrelaza los dedos.

—P-Pues sí pero… pero, pero...

Roma se acerca y le besa, riendo. El germano le deja, sonrojándose más pero sin quitarse, claro.

—Eres un tonto, deja de hacer circo romano aquí en medio de todo.

—No es circo —y cuando ve bufet levanta las cejas.

—Es circo... Con leones germanos y todo —creo que a él lo está llevando el aroma tipo la pantera rosa...

El latino se ríe un poco y se acerca a ver que hacen los demás. Cosa extraña... Germania no tan lentamente entiende el funcionamiento mecánico de las cosas.

—Creo que tomas un plato y tomas las cosas... Y luego te sientas —¡algo debe entender el pobre hombre que nunca entiende nada!) —. Y el de blanco se te acerca... Seguro le pagas —señala a uno de los meseros.

El de blanco se les acerca... y les pregunta su número de habitación.

* * *

Agradece, por favor, a Josita


End file.
